Honeykun and Vanilla Kun ouran host club yaoi
by CrystalSlashlover
Summary: A new student has come to Ouran that has caught the eye of our favorite loli-shota. As their bond grows, family of the new student hear about it and are NOT happy! Did I mention the student is a boy with bunny ears and tail? One more vote! Complete!
1. A Bunny Like Usachan

-Honey-kun and Vanilla-kun ouran highschool host club love story. also... it's a yaio! A Bunny Like Bun-Bun!

This is my first story here ever! I hope you enjoy it!

Honey's POV

"HAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUU-CHAN!!!" I yelled as I tackled Haruhi to the ground. She laughed and patted my head. "Hi Honey-sempai! How are you today?" I smiled really big and said, "Good! But I REALLY want some cake Haru-chan!" The girls that were close got hearts in their eyes and screamed, "KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!" as I was snatched up by them, I went into chibi and rolled around in their arms, enjoying the tumbling sensation. There was another chorus of the girls screaming, "KAWAII!!!!!" when, suddenly, I was picked up out of their arms and placed on the broad shoulders of Mori-kun. I laughed joyfully and said, "Konichiwa Mori-kun! I missed you!" and wrapped my arms around his neck. All the girls awed and giggled. As Mori-kun turned around to get us to class, I waved happily towards the girls. "Bye-bye! Say bye-bye Bun-Bun!" I said as I made my little bunny wave to them. As Mori-kun and I left the girls yelled a farewell of, "KAWAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Once we were in the hall, Mori-kun put me down. I smiled up at him appreciatively. "Thank you Mori-kun." I said thankfully. "I'll go to class now!" I said happily as I began to skip away from him.

After a bit of skipping and waving to the girls that passed by, I came around a corner, then halted in my steps. I backed up, then peeked my head around. As I looked for a bit longer, I felt my eyes get big and probably sparkly. What I saw made me happier than usual. I saw 2 long, white bunny ears with pink in them. They looked so... real! I was sure it was a bunny like bun-bun. So, I krept quietly to the ears, and stared at them, then in wonder, stretched out my hand to gently pet the ears.

On my first pet, I felt the ears stiffen. I was scared that the bunny would bolt, so I whispered, "It's okay. I won't hurt you." On the second pet, the bunny's ears relaxed, and I was able to feel the softness of the bunny ears. I smiled as I kept petting its ears, the ears started to shiver slightly. On the sixth pet, I heard a little whimper, then, suddenly, a pale hand grabbed my hand, which was about to pet the ears again. Then, there was a soft and sweet voice that whispered, "Pwease... stop. It... It's un-comfy." I blinked, then said, "How can a bunny talk... and have a hand?" The grip on my hand loosened slightly. "Bunny? What Bunny?"

I giggled. "You silly! Only bunnies have bunny ears!" I heard a small giggle, from around the corner. "I'm not a bunny!" laughed a small and sweet voice. Suddenly, a little boy's face popped around the corner and smiled slightly at me. "I'm a boy!" I felt my eyes widen again. The boy-bunny was wearing a black outfit that was a little lacy. And in his hand that wasn't holding mine, he was holding a patchy bunny. I smiled, then tackled him to the ground. "Bunny-kun!" I exclaimed, making the boy giggle. I opened my eyes to see his light violet eyes sparkling. "My name's Supai. What's yours?" I smiled, then said, "Mitsukuni. but you can call me Honey-kun!" Supai tilted his head slightly in a sweet way. "K's! Call me Vanilla-kun!" He said. I nodded, then widened my eyes as I noticed how cute he was.

(if you want to see how he looks like, then, you'll need to ask me personaly, the picture is hard to describe.)

I blushed slightly, then got off of him. He sat up and let go of my hand. He then stood up, and looked down at me, his mesmerizing violet eyes sparkling into mine. "Bye-bye Honey-kun!" He exclaimed, then turned and hopped away from me, leaving me staring after him on the floor. Before I could stop it from coming out of my mouth I whispered, "Kawai!"


	2. Vanilla's first impressiom

-1When it says your pov, it mean your point of view. So, yes, you are vanilla!

Also, someone wanted to know vanilla's looks and stuff, so here's the link

Your POV

You had been sleeping around the corner, minding my own business, when you felt someone touch my ears. You snapped open my eyes in a flash and was about to scream, when a soft and comforting voice whispered you were safe.

At first, you was suspicious, but when the person laid their hand on your ears again, you couldn't help but believe them. On the third pet, you closed my eyes and let the person keep petting. After two more pets, you shivered as your tummy tightened in happiness. The next one forced a whimper out of you. You knew that you had to stop the person, or else you might tackle them and nuzzle them by instinct. You quickly reached out your hand and told the person to stop. When you saw a boy a little shorter than yourself, you smiled. He was really cute. You noticed his bunny rabbit doll right away, but didn't comment. You were too worried he'd think you was weird. But he tackled you like a real bunny and was really close.

Now, as you hop along the hall you blush and look down at your bunny, Sweet Patches, and say, "Wasn't Honey-kun cute Sweet Patches? And wasn't his bunny cute too?" Sweet Patches blushed a light cherry. You giggled. "I know. They were cute. I wonder if i'll see him later."

fast forward to being introduced by the teacher

"Class!" called out the teacher as You stood outside the door. "We have a new student. His name is Supai Neko. Supai, why don't you come out?"

Nervously, you whispered to your bunny to peek around for you. Once you got the okay from him, you walked into the class, clutching your bunny to you. When you turned to face the class, they all looked amazed. You gulped self-consciously, then said, "H-hi. I'm Supai. I- I like sweets, jumping, and my bunny Sweet Patches." You showed your bunny and blushed. "Um... thank you."

There was a moment of silence, then an exclamation of, "KAWAI!!!!" suddenly, a group of girls swarmed you and began petting your ears and patting your head. You smiled wide and blushed. "Do you want to hold my bunny?" you asked hopefully. All the girls squealed and nodded. One of them took your bunny and cuddled it close. Well, you thought as the teacher broke up the group. I guess I'm popular.


	3. Vanilla comes to the host club!

I'm REEEEAAAALLLLYYYY lazy right now, so I'll be skippin' a lot.

Honey-kun's POV

I felt myself blank out a few minutes after sitting on the floor in shock.

Author's POV

Everyone was in the third music room waiting for Honey-kun to show up. Suddenly, the door banged open, and in glided Honey-kun. He looked really dazed. His arms were swinging at his sides gently, and his eyes were glazed, his eyelids slightly lowered. He was murmuring something under his breath over and over.

"Honey-kun?" everyone said in confusion. They had never seen him like this. Honey-kun looked up at the sound of his name, and then looked back down again. After a few seconds, he began to teeter on his heels, the dazed look still on his face, still murmuring something. When he was about to fall over, Mori-kun rushed just in time to catch him. Everyone gasped, and then crowded around Mori-kun. Tamaki stepped forward dramatically, then said, "What has befallen you Honey-kun?! What has happened?!" Haruhi got a sweat drop, and then said. "It's not a big deal Tamaki. He's probably just tired." Mori-kun shook his head in disagreement. Kyoya adjusted his glasses, then checked his papers. "There's no history of this ever happening to Honey-kun." Kaoru and Hikaru stared at Honey-kun for a moment, then leaned in real close, interested in what he was murmuring. Once they heard, their faces turned blank. They leaned back up in confusion. Everyone stared at them, interested in what Honey-kun had said. "All he said was," they both said, then both tried to imitate Honey-kun's dazed voice. "'Kawai...'"

After five classes and lots of 'kawai's'

You sighed, your ears sagging in exaughstion. "I didn't know that girls liked boys with bunny ears so much." You took a deep breath, and then began to hop down the hall, your eyes closed.

Before you knew it, you smacked into a door. You fell back in slight pain. You murmured that thing anime characters murmur when they get hurt you know, 'ah-cha-cha-cha-cha

You looked up and read the sign. "'The Third Music Room'? Why would they need a third music room for?" you wondered, standing, then tilting your head to the side.

You stared at the door, then decided to open it. It couldn't hurt. So you pushed open the door, and was attacked by rose petals.

You closed your eyes against the roses, and then opened them when you heard a chorus of male voice say, "Welcome!" You blinked, then took a step back when you saw five people standing there, smiling at you.

Honey is in dazey land and leaning against Mori-kun's back at the moment, so you can't see him

All the guys stare in shock at you. The tall blonde with deep violet eyes is the first to shake it off. "Oh, you're a boy... with bunny ears..." Said Tamaki, walking up to you. He leaned down and stared into your eyes. "I never expected there to be a gay boy at this school."

Your eyes widened at that comment, and you were about to protest when the rude guy asked, "So, what do you like?" Your face went blank. "Wha?" you asked. The guy chuckled. "Oh come now. What do you like? The cool type?" He pointed to a tall guy with glasses, and a clipboard. He kinda scared you.

"The Devil type," He then pointed to two twins. You already knew they were going to be loads o fun.

"The wild type," he then pointed to a tall and silent guy. He looked calm and yet awae of everything around him.

"The natural type." he pointed to a girl like guy. 'He' was obviously a she.

"There is a loli-shota type, but he's a bit occupied at the moment. And then there's," Suddenly the guy's finger slipped under your chin, You gulped as you looked into the blonde's violet eyes. They seemed to draw you in.

Suddenly, you felt another gaze on you besides the host club members. Then, just as suddenly, the blonde guy was pushed out of the way, and you toppled back, someone else landing on top of you. You opened your eyes to see Honey-kun, his light chocolate eyes gleaming. "Vanilla-kun!" he exclaimed. You smiled widely and squealed, "Honey-kun!" you both embraced each other and giggled.

Honey's POV

When I woke up, I saw Tamaki looking deeply into the eyes of Vanilla-kun. I suddenly, felt my heart squeeze tight in pain. I didn't know why but I HAD to stop Tamaki-senpai." I quickly rushed up and pushed him aside, but accidentally made Vanilla and I trip. When he realized it was me, he seemed to relax underneath me. I was so happy to see him, that I couldn't help but cuddle him close when we said each other's names. Purple lily petals began to fall in the background as we looked into each other's eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Vanilla giggled then said, "I should ask you the same! I found this place by accident and-" Vanilla stopped in mid sentence, and his eyes get real big. "Is there cake around here!?" he asked, really excited. I smiled really big and said, "Yeah! Do ya want some!?" Vanilla nodded, and said, "You bet I do!" So I pulled him up, and grabbed his hand, and pulled him to my own table that was already piled with cake. We immediately started eating cake. We both set our bunnies on the side. I noticed that Bun-bun blushed a little, and so did Vanilla's bunny. I looked back at Vanilla as I swallowed my fifth mouthful of cake. He hadn't noticed, and was still eating cake, his cheek having a little bit of cake on it. I laughed, then wiped the piece of cake away, and put it into my mouth. Vanilla giggled. As he began to eat again, I blushed again, I hadn't realized what I had been doing. Vanilla had just looked so... so... "Kawai..." I whispered, before I giggled, then began eating cake again.

Author's POV

The whole host club had been watching this scene in amazement. Well... except for Tamaki, he was in his emo corner. They were shocked when Honey-chan had pushed their prince haruhi: yeah right. aside, then fall on top of this new boy. When they looked at each other, it seemed like they were in their own little world. They had completely forgotten about them.

Suddenly, Honey blinked, then looked over Vanilla's shoulder. He smiled bashfully and exclaimed. "Vanilla-kun! I forgot to introduce you to my friends!" Vanilla stopped eating, then turned to look at them. He smiled apologetically. "Gomenasai. But, I already know all of you." Everyone got shocked faces, even Tamaki, who had gotten out of his emo corner.

Vanilla giggled at their faces. He then listed off all the types Tamaki had mentioned, pointing at each one. On the last one, he paused, then side looked at Honey. Suddenly, Vanilla was gone. Everyone looked around. "Where did he go?" wondered Haruhi aloud. As the host club looked around, there was a sudden yelp and a giggle.

They turned back to see Vanilla hugging Honey from behind, his head on Honey's shoulder, a sly and perky smile on his lips. "And I can't forget my loli-shota! Now can I Honey-kun?" A background of those purple lilies fell around them again as Honey blushed slightly. "Uh... Uh... R-right Vanilla-kun!" Honey exclaimed in a surprised manner, the blush now evident on his face.

Vanilla smiled, then looked over at the rest of the host club. He then, to their surprise, smirked slightly. He skipped away from Honey, and went to Kyoya. Then, with a swift motion that no one could see it was so fast, had his clipboard in his hand and was scanning it.

Kyoya glared, straightened his glasses and said, "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

Vanilla didn't answer for a moment. Then, suddenly, he pointed at Mori-kun. "Takashi Morinozuka! The Wild Type! Usually silent!" he then pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru. "Hikaru," he said pointing at Hikaru, still looking down at the sheet. "and Kaoru Hitachiin. The Devil Type! Well know for their forbidden, gay brotherly love act!" he then turned to Haruhi and said, "Haruhi Fujioka! The Natural Type! Actually a girl!" everyone except Honey-kun paled at this. Vanilla turned to Kyoya. "Kyoya Ootori! The Cool Type! Sly and conniving!" Vanilla then turned to Tamaki. "Tamaki Suoh! The Prince Type! Though really, he's a clumsy yuts that falls over himself for Haruhi and makes tons of mistakes!" Everyone anime fell at that, then Tamaki retreated to his emo corner.

Vanilla was silent for a moment, his body stiff, his bunny ears twitching. When, suddenly, he was in front of Honey, his eyes still on the clipboard. After a few seconds he whispered, "Mitsukuni Haninozuka. The Loli-Shota Type. Known for his act with Takashi-sempai. Is noted the cutest of the whole host club." Vanilla lowered the clipboard slightly so that his violet eyes would show. "Also, Vanilla-kun's favorite host club worker." Honey's eyes were wide. Then he put his hand to his mouth and turned a deep red like how Tamaki did in that one episode!

Vanilla giggled, then threw the clipboard behind him at Kyoya at high speed, which Kyoya surprisingly caught. "Thank you Kyo-kun!" Vanilla chirped as he stared happily and curiously at Honey's now red face. Kyoya frowned. "Don't call me-" Vanilla chuckled. "Kyoya, shouldn't you be checking my info right now? It'll help you understand me better." Kyoya was still for a moment, and then flipped through his pages of information. What he saw made him pale considerably. Everyone except Tamaki looked at him questiongly, because Tamaki was still in his emo corner. "What's wrong Kyoya?" asked Haruhi. "Yeah, we've never seen you pale before." said Hikaru and Kaoru. Kyoya straightened his glasses, then read it aloud quietly so that neither Honey nor Vanilla could hear.

Supai Neko's (Vanilla's) Info:

Name: Supai Neko

Age: 17

Height: an inch taller than Honey

I.Q.: 100

Personality: sweet, perky, nice, unless you mess with something he's fond of or feels threatened or teased, then he becomes quite mean and coy.

Blood Type: AB OMG!!!! Same as Kyoya's!!!!!!!! evil bunny!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Species: Bunny-boy. Half bunny, half boy. Usually responds very bunny like to being petted. Translation: Will either nuzzle the person who's petting him, or tackle the person, then fall asleep on chest.

Present: Now enrolled in Ouran High Academy. Known in past schools as the dark loli-shota. Now determined to find someone like him.

Past: He is of the high Neko shrine of martial arts. The Neko shrine has one true enemy. That is the Haninozuka. They are sworn enemies.

The whole group creakily looked over at Vanilla, who was now holding bun-bun carefully, cradling his head. They looked at Honey, who was holding Vanilla's bunny just a carefully. They all looked at each other in worry. Suddenly, Tamaki had Vanilla in his arms, and was spinning round and round. "Oh! Such conflict! Love is blooming, but family ties are preventing! What can such a handsome boy do!?" finished Tamaki as he stopped spinning, and looked into Vanilla's eyes. Vanilla's eyes widened, and he blushed slightly. Vanilla was about to say something, when to the groups utter amazement. Honey suddenly appeared by Tamaki, pushed him again and managed to catch you in his arms. But, unfortunately, you both fell and hurt yourselves. Getting over the shock at what Honey had done, Mori-kun was about to rush to him in aid, but Kyoya stopped him. "Let's see how this progresses."

Honey blinked, then tears started to form in his eyes. "Owie! It hurts! It really hurts!" He was crying for a moment, when, suddenly boy I use that word a lot don't i?, Vanilla was in front of him, tiger lily's falling in the background. He looked at Honey's cheek. It had a small cut on it. Vanilla's eyes widened, as he noticed Honey's tears. "Honey-kun..." he whispered, then gently leaned in, and licked at the cut softly. The whole host club gasped in surprise. And, of course, Honey's fan girls and Vanilla's fan girls chose that time to enter. And what they saw made their eyes turn to hearts and shriek, "KAWAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Did you enjoy? Hope so! I'll try to post tomorrow k? until then!


	4. In the Closet

I'm going to be skipping a chase scene k? I'm going straight to where Vanilla and Honey wind up! OK! Let's get this yaoi party started!

Your POV

You landed on your hands and knees in the janitors closet; your ears drooping; panting like an idiot; and bunny-less. Honey was in the same condition, his hair in a disaray.

"Are you alright Honey-kun?" you asked, gasping for breath.

Honey nodded weakly. "I never knew that girls would run so fast if I didn't want them around." he gasped, closing his eyes.

You could tell that Honey was exhausted. And you felt responsible. It was your action after all that caused the girls to frenzy.

"Honey-kun... I'm... I'm so... I'm sorry. Gomennasai." you whispered, scooting over to your exhausted (sp?) friend.

Honey looked up at you softly. "I'm fine Vanilla-kun. Just a little tired! Some cake would help though!" he said, suddenly energetic.

You smiled slightly. "Me too... but we have to keep hiding from the girls. They're smart." you said, your bunny ears drooping. You wanted cake too. The sweet taste was the best remedy... besides a good fresh carrot that is. Suddenly, you felt like you had the weight of the world on your shoulders; your heart felt heavy with depression.

Your big eyes began to fill with tears, you hid your face behind your ears, not wanting Honey to see you cry. When you cried, it tended to sadden other people's hearts, and Honey did nod deserve that.

"Vanilla-kun?" questioned Honey in confusion.

Your lip trembled. You held back a sob. 'Oh god it hurts...' you thought, your lungs pleading you to let out your sorrow. 'I can... hardly breathe...'

"Vanilla-kun? What's wrong?" asked Honey, innocence in his voice.

But you couldn't answer, otherwise a sob would bust out.

Suddenly, you found himself face to face with Honey.

Honey instantly looked worried, which seemed to blend perfectly with Honey's features.

"Vanilla-kun..." he murmured, then, surprising you, softly put a hand on your cheek.

Your eyes widened. Honey looked so... odd. He looked torn between something, his face worried, and yet his eyes so deep, deeper than any hole your rabbit instinct had led you to.

"Honey-kun?" you whispered, cursing yourself when it came out in a whimper.

Suddenly, you were spun around and embraced in Honey's arms, your back to his chest.

You could smell the cake he had eaten, Strawberry.

"H-honey-kun?" you stammered, not understanding what was going on.

Honey was silent for a moment, then, in a surprisingly 18 year old sounding tome he whispered, "Please just... just let me... just please I... Just stay... A little while... Like this..."

Honey's POV

As I held Vanilla really close, I couldn't help but smile. His body was warm and comforting, smelling like the cake he had eaten. Carrot. I liked how I could wrap his arms around him; how his breathing matched my own; how his body fit comfortably against mine. I liked all of it.

It was so comfortable, so... relaxing, that I wasn't surprised when I yawned. I was so tired, that run had worn me out.

"Honey-kun?" asked a faint and tired Vanilla. "I'm... I'm sleepy... But we can't sleep in the janitors closet." he said.

I smiled sleepily. "But we're already falling asleep Vanilla-kun." I said gently. "But... we can get into a comfier position."

I saw Vanilla's ears bob. So, I gently laid us down so that I was laying on top of Vanilla, looking into his tired eyes.

I smiled when Vanilla closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight Honey-kun..." he mumbled, his voice whimpered into my ear, making me shiver.

"Goodnight Vanilla-kun." I whispered back, wrapping my arms around him.

'He's so warm... so soft... so... kawai...' I thought as I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful nap.


	5. Tamaki Moment Saga: An Explanation

Honey-kun and Vanilla-kun: So Like Tamaki!

**Tamaki's POV**

I watched as our loli-shota and his new… I didn't know what to call him… friend? That might fit. Ran out of the Host Club, being chased by a large group of girls.

We were all dumbstruck.

"W-what just happened here?" stuttered my daughter, Haruhi. I glanced over at her, her sweet confused face shining like a shining… thing.

I twirled over to her dramatically. "I do not know my fair daughter! What I do, is that there seems to a tragic relationship forming! And between two boys no less! What woe! What sorrow! What-"

"What an excellent idea! Ho-ho-ho-ho!" shouted an ecstatic voice of Renge, twirling up from the floor on a mechanical platform of a love scene.

Momma raised a brow. "What are you implying Renge?" he asked, gaining a swoon from the overly excited girl.

I groaned inwardly. I never really liked Renge much… especially when she made my poor daughter be in that evil scene!

"I'm implying that Vanilla-senpai should be in the Host Club!"

Our jaws dropped. Mine especially. Where had she gotten that idea from my explanation?!

"Vanilla?!" we all exclaimed, except for Mori… he just well… made a grunt.

Renge nodded. "Hai! He could join with Honey-senpai and he could be the Tender type! He could show his tenderness to him! It's perfect! I have spoken! Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" she laughed as she went back into the ground.

We stared at where Renge was.

"Well…" muttered Momma, pushing up his glasses. "It might bring in more customers…" he said, writing down something on his clipboard.

"Ja! And we'll…" started Hikaru, wrapping his arms around Kaoru. "… Have a act to relate to…" continued Kaoru, staring deeply into Hikaru's eyes. "… And toy with!" they both finished, going into another brotherly love stance.

Mori nodded, grunting.

I blinked, and then smiled. "Hai! This will be a new experience! Honey-kun is sure to find love with this young bunny boy! Their love will bloom like a flower! Slowly, though wanting to burst its sweet scent and tell the world of its existence!" I twirled, and stopped dramatically.

Haruhi sighed. "Well, I guess we could give it a try…" she said, giving a small, yet radiant smile.

"Good." Said Momma, looking briefly up at her. "Then you can go find them, and bring them back here."

Haruhi's jaw dropped. "Why can't you?!" she exclaimed, pointing at him.

Hikaru and Kaoru, to my utter distaste, wrapped their arms around my daughter and laughed. "Because…" started Kaoru. "We don't have time to do such boring things…" continued Hikaru. "When we have a dog to do it for us!" they both exclaimed, gaining a scowl from Haruhi.

"Fine! I'll do it. Get off." She mumbled, to my happiness, pushing the twins off.

She turned on her heel and stomped to the door, mumbling something under her breath.

"Hurry back daughter! We want to prep Vanilla-kun as soon as we can!"

**Haruhi's POV**

After I pushed Kaoru and Hikaru off, I turned on my heel angrily, and mumbled, "Rich basterds!"

"Hurry back daughter! We want to prep Vanilla-kun as soon as we can!" yelled Tamaki-senpai, probably waving at me as I left.

UGH! They're so infuriating some times! I mean, why do they always use me to get people?!

I walked down the hall where I had guessed the fan girls had gone.

"Honey! Vanilla! Where are you?!" I yelled, looking around.

When I came around the corner, I saw the janitor's closet. 'Did they go in there?' I wondered.

"Honey! Vanilla!" I yelled through the door.

There was a clanging, a cry of pain, then a quiet murmuring.

I raised an eyebrow. Were they in there, or was it two teenagers making out?

"Honey-senpai? Vanilla? You in there?" I asked cautiously.

I heard a slight grumbling, then a yawn.

"H-hai Haru-chan!" exclaimed a nervous sounding Honey. "Chotomate kudashi Haruhi!" exclaimed a happy sounding Vanilla.

There were rushed whispers that sounded a bit nervous and happy.

I raised a brow. What could they be doing in there?

**Honey's POV**

My eyes fluttered open slightly. Something had woken me up. But what? I yawned, and looked around. We were still in the janitor's closet. I thought someone would have found us by now.

"… More cake please…" I heard Vanilla murmur under me.

I looked down to see that his bunny ears were drooping and framed his face.

I blushed. He looked so kawai. He wasn't' smiling, or frowning; his long eyelashes laid gently against his cheeks; and his white hair curled down his face.

"K-kawai. So kawai…" I whispered, staring down at my new friends sleeping form.

I brushed away his hair from his neck gently. He looked so peaceful.

I suddenly got an urge to pet Vanilla's ear. I slowly placed my left hand on his right ear, and petted it gently.

I nearly jumped when I felt Vanilla shiver slightly under me.

I was curious now. I petted his ear again and smiled when I felt him shiver. I felt… nice.

I petted his ear with a bit more pressure, wanting to know what would happen.

Vanilla whimpered softly, and shivered.

My heart began to pound. Vanilla's whimper was so beautiful. Unique. As I petted him again, I closed my eyes as I heard him whimper and shiver. It felt so right to be so close to him.

I was about to pet him again, burying my nose in the back of his neck, when I heard Haruhi call for us outside the door.

I was so surprised; I sat up straight and clanged my head on a hanging pot.

"Achachacha!" I cried, rubbing the back of my head. "Owie…" I looked down at Vanilla and blushed, realizing what I had just done.

I didn't know much about… what had Tamaki-kun called it? Roman? No. Ramen? No. Romance! I didn't know much about romance or kissing, but I knew what I had just done was something close to it. And I was scared that I had done something like that. And to a **boy **no less. Weren't you supposed to do that to girls?

"Honey-senpai? Vanilla? Are you in there?" asked Haruhi again, sounding suspicious.

"What do you think we're doing in here Haru-chan?" I grumbled, for once, getting annoyed with Haruhi.

I was brought out of my annoyance by feeling Vanilla arch under me and yawn.

I blushed crimson. It felt intimate.

"H-hai Haru-chan!" I exclaimed, nervously.

Vanilla looked up sleepily, his eyes glazed. But they snapped to happy attention.

"Chotomate kudashi Haruhi!" Vanilla exclaimed happily. "Honey-kun, did you have a nice nappy?" Vanilla asked in a whisper.

I gulped, then nodded. "H-hai. It was good." I whispered back.

Vanilla smiled (anime style). "Good. We should get out now Honey-kun." Whispered Vanilla, looking up at me with his big violet eyes.

I nodded, then slid off him. I scrambled to my feet. I offered my hand to Vanilla, and he took it, flashing me a smile.

I smiled back, then opened the door.

Once I saw Haruhi, I couldn't help myself.

"HAAAAAAAAARU-CHAN!" I cried, and jumped onto her.

Haruhi laughed. She was used to it by now probably.

"What were you guys doing in there?" she asked, making my heart stop. She sounded suspicious.

Did she know? Did she know about what I did?

Vanilla came skipping out of the closet, his ears bouncing, a sweet smile on his face. "We were taking a nappy Haruhi!" he exclaimed, grabbing onto her hand and smiling.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Really? And how was your nap?" she asked, making me gulp inwardly. Did Vanilla know what I had done?

Vanilla let go of Haruhi's hand and hopped a few steps away, giggling.

"Good!" he exclaimed excitedly. He spread out his arms. "Honey-kun and I first, when we go to the closet, rested. We were tired from running! Then, I got all saddy waddy and started to cry." Vanilla sniffed sorrowfully at this and turned his face away, his hand laying softly under his chin.

"But then, Honey-kun did something really nice." Said Vanilla, spreading out his arms. He closed his eyes softly, and began spinning in a carefree way. " He wrapped his arms around me and held me close." Vanilla said sweetly, stopping in front of us with his arms wrapped in the exact same places I had held him, his eyes still closed. He looked so adorable.

"I was so warm…" sighed Vanilla, making me blush. "So safe… so comforting… And then we fell asleep to the sound of our sweet breaths as they grew deeper; calmer; like a summer breeze that brings slumber. We fell into the deep void where dreams come to take us away, their sweet sireny's calling us to bliss."

I knew I was blushing a furious red. Vanilla had sounded so serious; calm; wrapped up in his words. Then, a thought struck me. He had sounded a lot like…

"You just sounded like Tamaki." Haruhi said in shock.

Vanilla opened his eyes. "Oh? Did I? Hm… oh well! Let's go back!" said Vanilla, unwrapping his arms from around himself.

I jumped from Haruhi and followed Vanilla. I didn't know why but… I felt so drawn to him. His words had touched me. And I had to be close to him. I just had to.

**Chotomate kudashi: it means 'one moment please'**

**I hoped you liked this latest installment! I'm on a roll right? rotten tomatoes are thrown Aw, who needs ya?! **


	6. Tamaki Moment Saga: Charm

-1**Yo! Party peoples! I know it took a long time to continue. I had a case of writers block! Because of that, I'm skipping till Haruhi, Mitsukuni, and Supai reach the Host club. Gomennasai! So, let's get started ne?**

**Story Starta!**

**Your POV**

As the doors opened, the red flower petals attacked you again. You were pretty annoyed by that. It made it hard to see. So when you felt two people pick you up by the arms and swing you back and forth with the sense of moving forward, you had know idea who it was.

"Nani nani!" you exclaimed, as you were thrown gently-is that even possible?- into something. You blinked a couple times, then looked around to see a small dressing room. What on earth were you doing in here?

That question was answered when clothes were thrown at you. You caught them without ease and instantly understood what you were meant to do… but the why of it was still lost.

You sighed and looked over what had been thrown to you. You were surprised to see the uniform for Ouran High. After sighing again, you began to take off your clothes. First the hat; then the bow; then the ruffly black shirt-

"Hey! Hurry hurry! We're waiting!" yelled what sounded like one of the twins

"Ja! Hurry up Vanilla-kun! We want to see!" yelled the other.

You blinked, then blushed ever so slightly. THEY were the ones that had thrown him in here? WHY!?

"Chotomate ne! I'm trying!" you told them, pulling down your shorts in a rush.

"Not good enough!" they coursed, and their heads popped in, making you squeaked and your eyes widen.

You see, you had nothing on besides black boxers. You felt SO exposed. You felt embarrassed, and alarmed, and surprised and…

**Kaoru's POV**

I blinked as a dark, black aura began to encircle Vanilla. Where had I seen that before? Wait a-

I tapped my brother hurriedly, never parting my gaze from the nearly naked boy.

"Hikaru? Hikaru?" I said nervously.

I heard him gulp. "I know Kaoru. I know." he said in fear. I looked to him to see his eyes wide with shock and terror.

I turned back to look at Vanilla's lowered head, his fists clenched, the aura growing larger by the second.

"Kaoru… Hikaru… Get… Out… NOW!" he said, raising his head to glare at us with fire red eyes. Suddenly, both I and my brother were flying skyward, and slamming into a wall.

**Honey's POV**

Did Vanilla just do that? It was hard to believe. But then again… I'm one to talk. I act like that when I wake up from a nap because of someone else. I looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru, heads in their hands and muttering something. I felt sad for them for a second, then remembered what had earned them that harsh departure.

I found myself smiling slightly. They HAD deserved it after all. No good peepers… It was then I noticed that Haruhi was gone, edging away from Tamaki as he tried to hug his 'daughter'. I absently wondered when they would realize they were going to be together. They were so naïve sometimes.

I giggled. What a discovery it would be when they realized it!

There was a sudden swooshing of a curtain. I turned around to see Vanilla.

I blinked. He was wearing the Ouran High uniform, clutching his, and surprisingly my own bunny to his chest. I looked him over. He looked… nice in the outfit, though I think I liked the other one better. Especially the shirt and hat…

a target"blank" img src"http://i194. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a 

As I stared at him, he seemed to squirm; lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Ja! Wonderful!" exclaimed one of the twins who had quickly recovered and were giving Vanilla a thumbs up.

"You look dashing Vanilla-senpai!" they said in unison.

I watched as Vanilla's ears rose a bit off his head, and he peeked through his bangs, making him look like a shy little boy.

"Ne? Really?" he asked in an unsure voice.

Wow… his eyes looked so unique. So light and sparkling…

"What do you think Honey-senpai?" I heard the twins ask in unison, oddly, close to my ears.

I noticed that they were each on one side of me, looking into my eyes with mischievous glints in their own. What were they up to?

I looked to Vanilla, who seemed to be awaiting my answer in interest, his ears twitching.

I smiled widely. "Vanilla-kun looks like a prince!" I exclaimed, not lying one bit. He DID look like a prince, a shy one. But indeed a prince.

His eyes widened, and he looked me fully in the face, shock and happiness playing across it. He squeezed our bunnies tightly, then smiled back brightly.

"Honey-kun! Arigato!" he thanked, sparkles seeming to encircle him, looking like… Tamaki…

I shook that thought from my mind and giggled. "No problem! Did you take good care of Bun-bun for me?" I asked, walking up to him and taking back my bunny.

Vanilla nodded, looking down at Bun-bun happily. "Hai! He was good while I changed!" he stated, then giggled.

I realized what he meant by changed. So Bun-bun had seen Vanilla in nothing but… I looked down at Bun-bun to him blushing lightly. My eyes widened. He had! He had seen Vanilla in boxers! I looked back up at a smiling Vanilla, his eyes closed.

I quickly shook my surprised look and giggled. "Good! But ano… why are you wearing that?" I asked, suddenly remembering that I didn't know why he was uniform.

Vanilla opened his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "I don't know." he said thoughtfully.

There was a sudden chorus of, "Vanilla-senpai, welcome to the Host Club!" Mine and Vanilla's eyes widened when we heard that. We turned around to see everyone, well, besides Haruhi, Kyoya and Takashi (they didn't look to enthusiastic) smiling happily.

I stared at them in disbelief. Did they just say what I think they said?

"Nani?!" I and Vanilla exclaimed. "Nani nani?! Vanilla-kun's/I'm in the Host Club!"

Everyone nodded.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Yes. We decided it while you were being chased. Neko-san is going to be the Tender Type. It will bring up profits quite a bit actually." he said boredly.

Tamaki nodded. "Hai! And it will be so romantic!" he said, dabbing a fake tear.

"Wha- How?" stuttered Vanilla, sounding nervous and self-conscious. Not to mention suspicious.

The twins walked towards us, looking mischievous. "Oh… simple really…" they said slyly, topping in front of us and smling a smile that could NOT be good. "Vanilla-senpai will simply be tender…" said who I thought was Hikaru, placing a hand on my shoulder. "And gentle…" said who I thought might be Kaoru, laying another hand on Vanilla, making him blush. I felt a spike of that thing from before when Tamaki had bee n with him. How DARE Kaoru touch him! What right had he?!

"To Honey-senpai!" they both exclaimed, and suddenly, Vanilla and I were facing each other, nose to nose.

I blinked, as the words registered in my mind. He was going to be tender to… me?!

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. Why did he have to do that to me of all people?!

"Nani?!" I exclaimed, looking up at the twins in pure shock. "Why?!"

Both of the twins suddenly looked like demons. "You mean… you don't want Vanilla-senpai to do that? Do you not LIKE Vanilla-senpai?" they asked in unison.

My eyes widened again, and I shook my head violently. "I like Vanilla-kun! He's my friend!" I exclaimed, not wanting to hurt Vanilla's feelings.

Both of the twins snickered. "Good. But, of course, Vanilla-senpai needs to PROVE he can be the Tender Type."

I was about to ask how, when I felt a hand on my chin suddenly. I froze. What the-

I was suddenly looking up into violet eyes, eyes that held passion and care.

"Mitsukuni…" Vanilla whispered gently, softly, hardly on a breath; his eyes staring unblinkingly into mine.

My heart began to pound. Why had he called me by my real name? Only Takashi did that. But… it sounded different coming from Vanilla. So… meaningful.

"Mitsukuni… what do you think of me?" Vanilla asked, barely on a breath, sounding a little worried.

I was breathless, captured by his eyes. "V-Vanilla-kun?" I stuttered, bewildered by his change in mood.

His eyes became filled with worry and sadness. "Kudasai Mitsukuni… tell me… what do you think of me?" he whispered, raising a hand to my cheek and laying his smooth hand there.

I felt a blush blossom on my face. "I-I-I-" I stuttered, not sure what to say. What was I supposed to say to those penetrating eyes? What? I needed to think of something, anything. I felt my heart begin to ache at that sad look. I wanted to make him happy.

I watched his eyes begin to fill with tears. "You hate me… don't you Mitsukuni?" he said heartbrokenly, making my heart strain.

I shook my head, not wanting to upset him so.

Vanilla looked slightly hopeful. He leaned next to my ear and whispered, "Then… what do you feel Mit-su-ku-ni?" he asked, pausing on each syllable of my name, then blowing slightly in my ear.

I shivered. It felt so odd. So weird so… nice. By now I could feel that my whole face was red. What was Vanilla doing?

"Vanilla-kun…" I whispered, gulping nervously.

"Yes Mit-su-ku-ni?" Vanilla whispered, blowing in my ear again.

I closed my eyes and shivered. "Watashi… Watashi…" I whispered, my head spinning. "… I like you Vanilla-kun…" I whispered, feeling my blush deepen.

There was total silence, then Vanilla answered, a smile in his voice, "Me too, Mit-su-ku-ni." He whispered, stepping back, and leaving me dazed, confused, and bewildered.

a target"blank" img src"http://i194. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a 

"Well done!" I foggily heard Tamaki exclaim. "Well done Vanilla-senpai! You pass! What skill! What charm! What style!"

I heard Vanilla giggle a bit aways in front of me. "Arigato Maki-kun! I tried!" he giggled, using a new nickname for Tamaki.

It was then, that I passed out, hardly feeling the floor as I made contact, and falling into a fog a violet mist.

**Your POV**

It was a miracle that you weren't blushing. That had been VERY embarrassing. But, thank goodness for your natural predator genes, or you wouldn't have been able to do it. But, you had to admit, it was fun!

You were brought to attention towards Honey when you heard a soft thud. Your eyes widened when you saw your spaced out friend lying on the floor.

"Honey-kun?!" you exclaimed, rushing to his side, worried. "Nani?! Are you alright?" you asked, gaining no reply.

"Hm… seems our little loli-shota has gone unconscious again." said Hikaru and Kaoru in unison, hovering over him.

"Mitsukuni." said Takashi, suddenly there and scooping Honey up.

"Is he going to be alright?" Haruhi asked, looking just as worried as you.

"Hai! That's what usually happens to my customers! He'll recover!" said Tamaki happily, looking fondly at you, who was oblivious that he was looking at you.

"I hope so…" murmured Haruhi. "If this happens every time that happens, then that might be a problem."

"Indeed." said Kyoya, writing something down on his clipboard. "We would have to take Neko-san out. Renge would NOT be pleased."

You looked around at all the Host Club members, then to Honey, who had been placed conveniently on a canopy bed that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Honey-kun…" you murmured worriedly, biting your lip.

**Honey's POV**

a target"blank" img src"http://i194. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a 

I woke up a groggily, and a bit irritable. I looked around the bed blearily for Bun-bun. When I found in his place a bear, I picked it up and looked at it skeptically. THIS was DEFINETLY NOT Bun-bun.

a target"blank" img src"http://i57. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a 

I thrashed it around angrily, biting it and destroying it, ignoring the heart broken cry of, "(what is Tamaki's bear's name again?)!"

When it was destroyed, I slipped out of bed, and looked around briefly. When I spotted him, I walked over slowly, feeling anger rise up in me.

I picked up the soaking Bun-bun. I looked at him. "Who did this?" I whispered darkly, feeling rather than seeing Haruhi, Tamaki, and the twins shudder.

I heard them babble nonsense that I couldn't understand.

"He was really thirsty Honey-kun." I heard Vanilla say calmly. I turned my head to him and saw sweet, calm eyes.

After a second I smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Oh! That makes sense! Silly Bun-bun!" I giggled, ringing him out, then petting his ears.

I heard a collective sigh from the group behind the couch.

Vanilla smiled. "Honey-kun, you sure are cranky when you wake up aren't you ne?" Vanilla giggled, poking me in the middle of the head.

I blushed slightly. "Ah… mhm." I said, saying something Takashi said often.

Vanilla smiled slightly, then waved a finger in the air. "Tch. Tch. Tch. Why so nervous Honey-kun?" he said, still smiling, and making me blush a bit more. "Bunny got your tongue ne?" he joked, stepping away.

'This is going to be a REALLY tough time.' I thought, as I nervously giggled, then offered to go eat some cake before the Hosting started for the day.

**Did you like it? Oh! And Watashi means I in Japanese! If that's wrong, please tell me!**


	7. Tamaki Moment Saga Final: Charm

**I'm updating pretty quick ne? Good. Hope you like this one!**

**Author's POV**

When the Host Club opened that day, all of the girls who knew Neko Supai, a.k.a Vanilla (including the rabid mob shiver) were, putting it at lowest terms as possible, were ecstatic to see the new loli-shota having his own table.

The ones who had yet to meet him, seemed a bit skeptical, until they went to his table that is. With one girl, when she had spilled hot tea on herself, and cried out, Supai was there in a flash, a warm washcloth in hand for her forehead, and an icepack for her leg.

"'Here, let me help Shika-chan.'" he had offered, carefully laying the icepack on her leg and dabbing at her forehead, concentrating on the task. He had appeared not to notice the faint blush on the girl's face. When he did seem to notice, his ears twitched, and he looked into her eyes with his own, still dabbing her forehead.

After a minute or so, he had smiled slightly, then kissed her forhead, sending her cheeks aflame. "'There,'" he said as if nothing had happened. "'All better!'" and smiled innocently, but with a certain glint in his eye.

Demonstration, all the girls instantly accepted him, and pretended to feel ill or hurt themselves; some even went to a length as to ACTUALLY hurt themselves, though not seriously.

Kyoya, ever the observant, noticed this and wrote something down on his clipboard in an approving matter. Other than him, and the girls that went to the new recruits table, no one paid attention… Well… besides a certain Mitsukuni.

Sure, he acted, and looked normal as he played with the girls, but inside, that odd feeling was raging dangerously at a high level. Wasn't Vanilla supposed to be tender to him? Why was he doing that to other girls? It wasn't fair. It really wasn't. Vanilla was HIS friend. Not the girls'.

He ate his cake with gusto even though inside he felt anything OTHER than happy. And it seemed Takashi, his ever faithful servant, saw that.

He gave Mitsukuni a look, that said, 'You want Supai to come over don't you?'

Mitsukuni blushed slightly, and nodded. "Hai Takashi! I do!" he said, unaware to him, that roses had formed around them.

The girls at their table squealed and swooned.

Takashi nodded ever so slightly, then stood up and walked over to Vanilla. Mitsukuni watched in puzzlement, not knowing what Takashi was doing.

He watched as he walked over to Vanilla, and tapped his shoulder. Vanilla looked up at him, and they seemed to communicate silently as Mistukuni and the Wild Type usually did.

Vanilla's ears twitched and his eyes widened slightly. Mitsukuni, decided to go back to his hosting, since, they seemed to be engaged in a conversation.

He smiled happily up at the girls. "Want to hold my bunny ne?" he asked hopefully, watching as all their faces lit up.

He watched as one cuddled with Bun-bun for a moment, then handed it to the girl next to her.

He was so focused on them that, he didn't notice a certain new member sit next to him.

"Honey-kun!" exclaimed an excited voice, making Mitsukuni jump and the girls turn their heads. Mitsukuni turned around to see the bright face of Vanilla and his guests, who were standing behind the couch they were on.

He blinked, then smiled happily, hugging Vanilla. "Vanilla-kun! I'm so happy to see you!" he exclaimed, giggling gleefully.

a target"blank" img src"http://i194. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a 

And it was true, he WAS glad to see that Vanilla had come over. He had missed him for the short time they were apart.

Vanilla giggled in response, hugging him back. "Me too Honey-kun!" he exclaimed, pushing him over so that they were hugging while he was on top.

A violent squeal from the girls signaled that they liked this new development.

Mitsukuni giggled, then blinked as he noticed their position. He instantly began to blush, his eyes widening slightly. "V-Vanilla-kun, you do know you're on top of me ne?" he asked, somehow combining his happy, go lucky tone with a nervous one.

There was a small exclamation from the girls, shocked by the slightly nervous tone in Mitsukuni's voice.

Vanilla giggled, closing his eyes as he did so. "Yeppy yep yep! I am! You're so comfy Honey-kun!" he exclaimed, nuzzling Mitsukuni's chest as if it were a pillow, making Mitsukuni's blush to rise; making the girls blush themselves at the sweet act.

"V-Vanilla-kun, I-I'm a little…" Mitsukuni stuttered, as Vanilla nuzzled his chest. It was hard to form words.

Vanilla raised his head to look at Mitsukuni, and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Eh? A wittle what Honey-kun?" he asked innocently, using baby-talk, his eyes holding curiosity.

Mitsukuni blushed even more. "I-I-I um, uh…" he stuttered, floored by Vanilla's curious gaze. He looked so adorable like that, like a kitty and a bunny mixed.

Vanilla suddenly looked worried, his eyes scanning Mitsukuni's face. "Honey-kun? Are you okay ne?" he asked.

Mitsukuni stayed still, not trusting himself to act like his usual self.

Vanilla's eyes were filled with concern. "Honey-kun? What's wrong ne?" he asked, his ears beginning to droop, extracting an 'Awwwww' from the girl's. Not that Mitsukuni noticed. His heart was beginning to ache again from that sad look on Vanilla's face, this was the third time he had seen it. He had only acted this way with him. Why?

Vanilla looked over Mitsukuni's face again, and whispered, "Why won't you tell me Honey-kun? Why? Do you… do you… h-hate me THAT much?" his eyes beginning to fill with tears, yanking Mitsukuni's heart strings violently, and making his eyes widen.

The girls around them gasped, tears in their own eyes. The two loli-shota's looked so couple like. So sweet, so innocent. The tears and the shocked look on their faces began a setting of a sad scene, one that could change their lives forever. Unbeknownst to the two, slightly wilted tiger lily's surrounded them, oddly, instead of their vibrant pink or violet, it was a deep, depressing blue.

Mitsukuni stared up at the forlorn looking Vanilla, his usually perky ears drooping, a lost look in his eyes. How it pained him to see him this way, how his heart yearned to make his friend feel better. But, his throat felt dry and he couldn't speak.

After staring at him for a moment, Vanilla took a shuddering breath, then sat up on Mitsukuni, making the said boy gasp just quietly enough for no one to hear. Vanilla raised a shaky hand to his chest, resting it supposedly where his heart was, then closed his eyes slowly, painfully.

"Are you really that cold… Mitsukuni?" he questioned, sounding hurt, and gaining a gasp from the girls. No one, but Takashi called the deemed 'Honey-senpai' that. "Do you really…" Vanilla clutched his own shirt slightly. "Do you really hate me that much?" he whispered, a tear trickling down his cheek.

Mitsukuni suddenly found his voice, unable to take it any longer. "V-Vanilla!" he whispered quietly. "N-no! I don't… I don't h-h-hate you!" he whispered desperately, earning a small gasp from the girls. NEVER, had Mitsukuni sounded desperate. It was unheard of!

Vanilla opened his eyes, revealing great pain and sadness. "Kudasai… don't lie Mitsukuni. Don't try to make me feel better."

Mitsukuni's eyes widened. He thought he way lying?! He shook his head. "No! I don't hate you! I don't!" he whispered, wanting Vanilla to believe him. Oh God how he wanted his friend to believe him!

Vanilla looked away, his eyes vacant for a moment, then looked back at Mitsukuni, scanning his face once more, as if searching for something. He leaned into the desperate boy, just enough so that his ears brushed Mitsukuni's hair.

His eyes still vacant, as though his world had fallen, he said, "

Then… What do you feel? Mit-su-ku-ni?" he asked, drawing out his name like he had earlier, making said boy begin to regain his blush.

The girls swooned slightly. The scene before them was quickly turning to the romantic side.

Vanilla, his eyes still vacant, leaned in closer to the slightly blushing boy, just until he had to put his hands on each side of his shoulders to keep him up.

He raised an eyebrow slightly. "Well Mit-su-ku-ni? Will you answer me?" he said, in a voice that Mitsukuni blushed even more to.

"A-ano…" he stuttered, overwhelmed yet again by the close proximity of Vanilla's face. "Vanilla-kun, watashi… watashi…"

Vanilla's eyes were suddenly filled with sweet, caring adoration a small smile gracing his lips. He leaned in closer to Mitsukuni, until they were and inch apart. "Are you shy Mit-su-ku-ni?" he questioned, making said boy blush even more.

He shook his head slightly.

Vanilla stared into Mitsukuni's eyes for a moment, then leaned until his head was next to Mitsukuni's ear. "Tell me Mit-su-ku-ni, what do you feel about me?" he whispered, making Mitsukuni gasp when he, as before, blew into his ear. His face instantly turned crimson and he closed his eyes as Vanilla's warm breath ran over his ear.

"Vanilla-kun…" Mitsukuni whispered, his head spinning.

"Mit-su-ku-ni?" whispered Vanilla, his breath making Mitsukuni gulp as he relished the feeling.

All the girls (which had been added on by ALL of the girls that were in the room, AND all of the Host Club members) watched, on the edge of their seats, hearts pounding, ears straining, waiting for Mitsukuni to answer.

"Watashi… Watashi…" murmered Mitsukuni, sounding nervous. "I t-think you're like Bun-bun!" he blurted out, making all of the girls (including Tamaki of all people) do a group 'Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! KAWAI!'

Mitsukuni could feel Vanilla smiling against his ear. He giggled, suddenly his old self again. "Sugoy Honey-kun! Arigato!" he giggled, nuzzling Mitsukuni's neck, making him giggle.

"That tickles!" he giggled, pushing Vanilla off playfully, seemingly forgetting what had just happened… which he did. Forgetful, isn't he? But, it was only because he was adjusting to the situation at hand, and that was playing and being himself.

At this moment, Vanilla and Mitsukuni were giggling while playing with their bunny dolls, in their own little world of pretend. It was a heartwarming sight. Mitsukuni had found a playmate he could relate to… when Vanilla wasn't being tender of course.

And this was only the beginning.

**Well, what do you think? Good? ****Bad?**** Yes. I know it was pretty much the same thing in the last chapter, but I had to give them a good beginning right? Don't ****worry,**** I'm working on the next one after this. So, just wait! Also, just to let you know, this story starts on a Monday.**


	8. Kangofu: Death?

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! And with a new- oops! Don't wants to spoil the surprise do I? if you want to see the pictures of this stuff, go to my homepage please**

**Author's POV**

As the days went on Vanilla kept being tender to Mitsukuni, making the young, and dearly loved loli-shota begin to be more relaxed and less flustered when they did these things… but still blushed and insisted he was alright when he wasn't floored by Vanilla's gaze… that's the same thing isn't it?

-Next Tuesday-

Mitsukuni was rolling around in the girl's laps, having fun, when he fell off and landed on the ground. He looked up, blinked, then tears began to fill his eyes. It had hurt slightly, not really, but he wasn't used to pain.

As if summoned there, Vanilla was at his side, kneeling in front of him, examining him to see if he was injured or need and help. Mitsukuni was happy for this, but still felt uncomfortable, a blush coming over his face.

"Ano, V-Vanilla-kun, I'm okies! Really!" he insisted blushing even more as Vanilla took his hand in his own and looked at it closely in concentration.

He looked up at Mitsukuni with gentle eyes. "But you might be hurt Honey-kun." he said simply, then went back to examining him.

He next checked Mitsukuni's arm, trailing his hands up and down it, forcing the boy to suppress a shudder of pleasure; and last, his neck, leaning in close and delicately putting pressure on the swoop between his neck and shoulder, making Mitsukuni gulp. It was a small examination, but still enough to get Mitsukuni blushing.

Vanilla leaned back and smiled lightly. "Yosh! You're fine!" he giggled, hopping up, his ears bobbing perkily. "See you after hosting Honey-kun!" he called, as he and his group went back to his table, the girls trying to be clumsy just to get cared for.

Mitsukuni smiled. He liked it when Vanilla came over to take care of him, even if it WAS for no real reason.

Now, there's something you should know. Over the last week and weekend, everyone ha found out about the ever binding friendship of the two loli-shota's. And everyone, even Kyoya (oh! Also, Mori had to go to some secret thing or other) who showed no joy when not upholding an image. Everyone encouraged the friendship.

Well… except one certain Middle Schooler that is.

This certain Middle Schooler was, at this moment, walking through the halls of Ouran High, her slightly puffy pink dress swishing side to side; her white, pristine shoes clicking on the floor; her long, spiky silver hair perfect under her pink nurse hat; a white and pink bunny puppet on her hand.

She looked around curiously, searching for the room that would lead her to her mission that day. She looked down at her puppet and asked, "Ko-kun, where do you think it is?" her voice young and sweet.

The little bunny puppet looked around, then pointed to the right. "That away Kan-chan." said the puppet, sounding NOTHING like the girl. In fact, it sounded like a young boy.

The girl smiled slightly, thankfully. "Arigato." she thanked, then headed in that direction, her mission the subject on her mind.

**Kyoya's POV (finally!!)**

I was at the door of the Host Club, escorting all of our customers out and putting on that fake smile.

"Have a nice day all of you." I said briskly, and was about to close the door, when a white shoe inserted itself in the opening. I raised an eyebrow. "The Host Club us closed today Ms. I apologize." I fake apologized.

"It's not hosting I'm here for." said a quite young voice. "I'm looking for a certain person. May I come in Onii-san?"

I thought about it a moment, this girl, though sounding young, seemed quite polite. And if she wasn't here for hosting, then that would mean it would be something to keep the twins at bay. At this moment they were teasing Tamaki, and he was sulking in his emo corner, growing mushrooms.

I sighed. "Alright. Come in." I said, opening the door. I stared at the girl standing there.

She was in middle school that was plain to see… but in which one. It was hard to tell since she wore a light, ruffly pink nurse uniform with a red cross across the stomach; she wore white tights and pristine white shoes that seemed brand new; her hair reached her waist, and was spiky and silver; her eyes were a rusty red; and atop her head she wore a light pink nurse hat with the same symbol as her dress. To put it quite bluntly, she looked like a nurse.

Her hands were behind her back as she smiled sweetly up at me. "Arigato Onii-san! I'll just find that person now!" she said happily, but quietly, and began to skip towards the Host Club.

I watched her go, a little surprised to see a pink and white bunny puppet that was on her left hand, waving and… smiling at me. What had I just let in?

**Your POV**

"… baker's man! Bake me a cake as fast as you can!" you and Honey sang in harmony. You had just taught him the song and he was enraptured by it. "You rooooll it! And ice it! And put it in for Honey-kun/Vanilla-kun and me!" You both giggled and huggled each other at the end to make a point.

Haruhi clapped softly and smiled. "That was very nice you two. You should do that for the Host Club tomorrow." she suggested, standing and going over to try to make Kaoru and Hikaru stop teasing the so said, 'King'.

Honey smiled at you, his eyes bright. "That's a good idea!" he squealed.

You nodded. It was a great idea. Your fans would love the cuteness of it. "Yosh! We'll do it tomorrow! It'll be sooooo much fun and-"

"Onii-chan!!!" cried a familiar voice as you were tackled to the ground. You emitted a surprised squeak, then a quiet grunt as you landed under the weight of… someone.

"Onii-onii-onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!" squealed the voice, as you felt someone nuzzle your neck. "I missy, wissy, issied you!" the person baby-talked.

'Why does this seem so familiar?' you thought as you tried to regain your breath. Suddenly, you knew exactly who it was, and your eyes widened.

"Kan-chan!" you exclaimed in shock, as you turned your head to the girl nervously. "W-what are you doing here?" you asked, stuttering slightly.

The now deemed Kan-chan smiled sweetly, then blinked in realization. "Oh! Right! NOW I remember! I was sent here by Father to-"

"My my! Who is this young girl!" exclaimed Tamaki, twirling over and crouching so that he could look her in the eye.

Kan-chan stared at him for a moment, then stuck out her tongue, making the 'King' white out. Everyone got sweat drops as he retreated once again to his emo corner.

You cleared your throat. "Uh, Kan-chan, can you get off ne?" you asked hopefully. The young girl was kind of hurting your back.

Her eyes widened. She instantly jumped off and began fussing over you. "Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Are you hurt?! Do you feel ill? Can you see? Can you move? Can you breathe? Can you think? Tell me!" she fussed, seemingly in a new place next to you every second.

You sighed, then sat up. "I'm fine Kan-chan." you said, giving her a soft smile, before catching sight of Honey that is.

A dark purple aura was emitting from him. He was glaring at Kan-chan, fists clenched, eyes dark stars that held pure anger.

Your eyes widened. You knew how Honey could be angry. You were like that after all. You rushed to his side and shook him slightly. "Honey-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" you sang, sounding happy and carefree. "Are yous okasies!?"

Almost instantly, Honey was back to normal, smiling at you, which you inwardly sighed in relief for.

"Hai Vanilla-kun! I'm fine!" he giggled, hugging you. You anime smiled, before hearing an impatient clearing of the throat.

It was the girl that had tackled you. "Well Onii-chan? Are you going to introduce me?" she asked, sounding ticked off.

You nodded, then rushed to her side. Instantly, she latched onto your back, then climbed a short distance to your shoulders. She sat there contendently, her legs swinging back and forth childishly.

You smiled, not noticing Honey's jealous frown. "Everyone. I present to you, Neko Kangofu, my little sister."

Everyone's mouths dropped in astonishment, including Tamaki's who had recovered almost instantly.

Kangofu giggled, then made a peace sign while winking. "The one and only! Now, without further ado!" she exclaimed, and surprising all but you, stood on you shoulders, and flipped backwards two times, landing perfectly on her feet. She then pulled out her left hand, which had been behind her back this whole time.

"Ko-kun, prepare!" she said to the puppet, surprising everyone, even you, but for a different reason.

The puppet's small usual smile turned into a vicious one, and it's eyes seemed to glow. "Yes Mistress." it hissed in a young boy's voice. Which freaked out everyone, even Kyoya.

Kangofu smiled sickeningly sweet at all of them, but directing it at Honey. "You are the one called Honey yes?" she asked, sugar coating her voice.

Honey gulped. "H-hai Kan-chan… doesn't that mean Nurse?" he asked off topic, which made you bite your lip.

Kangofu nodded. "Hai! Well, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, heir to the Haninozuka dojo; I challenge you to a battle!" she exclaimed.

You gasped, along with everyone else. "Kan-chan! Why ne?!" you exclaimed, earning a small frown from your little sister.

"Because Onii-chan, he is the enemy. The one our generation has been fighting for years! And you have forgotten that!" she exclaimed, clutching her right hand into a fist.

(HA! Thought I forgot about the rivalry didn't you!?)

Your eyes widened, as did Honey's he's. "He's THAT Haninozuka!?" you exclaimed, shocked.

Your sister stared at you in disbelief. "You didn't KNOW!? There's only ONE Haninozuka family! Yeesh! I can't believe you're OLDER than me!" she mushroom cloud sighed. "Oh well, we'll talk later. Now, it's time to fight." she said, closing her eyes and bringing the bunny puppet in front of her.

She gently kissed the puppet. Suddenly, a sparkling aura of blue began to envelope her.

"Pi piru piru piru pipiru pi!!!" she exclaimed, as the aura enveloped her completely, now a huge ball.

a target"blank" img src"http://i29. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a 

Everyone stared in horror and fascination as there was a bright flash.

After the blindness wore off, they beheld something they had NOT expected.

There was Kangofu, now sporting pure white bunny ears and a cotton tail.

a target"blank" img src"http://i194. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a 

Her little 'Ko-kun' was gone. And now she was leaning against the most humongous (and colorful) needle anyone in the Host Club had EVER seen.

a target"blank" img src"http://i194. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a 

Everyone, except Honey and you , fainted. Kyoya had mysteriously disappeared.

Kangofu giggled. "Yes, terrifying… isn't it?" she asked, running a single finger down the gigantic needle, which sparkled in the light. "Now," she said, picking up the gigantic needle and hefting it onto her shoulder like it was no trouble at all. "Let us fight."

You were about to protest, when Honey walked up in front of you and stood, glaring at Kangofu. "Hai!" he exclaimed. "Let's"

Your sister smirked. "Good. My move first." she declared. She then aimed her needle at Honey and exclaimed, "Needle Shower!" instantly, an assortment of needles erupted from seemingly no where, right at Honey.

His eyes widened, and he jumped into the air, barely escaping the deadly health helpers.

**Honey's POV**

I barely escaped the needles as I jumped into the air. This was impossible. How could such a young girl wield such a huge needle, and be doing MAGIC no less? It wasn't possible.

Kangofu frowned. "Aw! That should've finished you off! I guess I underestimated you Haninozuka. Let's get this party started!" she exclaimed.

I glared at her. Who did she think she was?

"Blood Stream!" she yelled, and a long stream of what looked like blood shot at me. I easily dodged it, then looked behind me to see it had disappeared without a stain.

I looked back up to see her scowling. "Looks like I need to change my weapon!" she crowed. "Kenko Katana!" she exclaimed, and a yellow aura snaked around the her and the needle, only a second later to reveal a whole new outfit and a bright yellow sword.

a target"blank" img src"http://i206. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a 

Kangofu smiled. "Come and get me! It's your turn!" she called

I glared at her, then took off in a run towards her. I was about to punch her, but she deflected it with the base of her sword, throwing me back a bit. I revealed two long lead pipes and put them in front of me in defense.

Kangofu narrowed her eyes, then charged forward, at me, raising her sword above her head. Just as she was about to strike, I jumped into the air and kicked off of the sword, ending up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her neck and thrust her against my chest.

She laughed. "Nice job. But you haven't won yet!" she exclaimed, then flipped backwards, making me land under her. I was out of breath already. And I know it had not been long since we had been battling.

She sat up on me, then said, "Kenko Dagger!" she was enveloped in a dark blue aura. When it disappeared, she was in yet another outfit.

a target"blank" img src"http://i92. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a 

She turned around to show she was fingering a dagger, sliding her finger up and down the sharp blade.

My eyes widened as she leaned down, and brought the dagger close to my cheek. Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through me, and I gasped.

I watched as Kangofu brought the dagger back up to reveal a thin trail of dark blood. She eyed it for a minute, then licked the blood off slowly, making me shudder in pure disgust and fear. I snapped my eyes closed as the urge to cry bubbled up within me. This was so scary.

"Well, how does it feel to know you're being beaten Haninozuka?" hissed Kangofu. "How does it feel to know you'll be dead soon?"

I shivered as she laughed. It was a cruel, evil laugh that seemed to shake my soul.

I felt a needle at my arm. "Say sayonara Haninozuka…" whispered Kangofu. I choked back a sob as I felt a needle pierce my skin roughly. She was injecting me with something.

I felt a stinging cold substance begin to drip into me. What was happening? I began to become less aware of the weight of Kangofu on my chest. I could hardly breathe anymore. I could feel my heart slowing down in my chest; feel pain coursing through my vains. So much pain. So much. But I wasn't worried about myself, I was worried about my friend. What was happening to Vanilla? Where was he? Did he get hurt? My mind began to spin unpleasantly and I couldn't think. Then, everything turned to black.

**OH NO! is this the end for everyone's favorite loi-shota?! Stay tuned next time to see what happens**


	9. A New Threat?

10

**Kangofu's POV**

I watched as Haninozuka's breathing became scarce and uneven; as his body became limp under my watchful eyes; and he lost consciousness; and I did this with a smile. I had killed the heir to the Haninozuka dojo. Me, delicate little Kan-chan. I was so proud. And I was sure that Father and Mother would be as well.

I pulled out the needle and wiped off the blood with a gloved finger. What delight I had taken in killing this man. What happiness I had felt knowing that our dojo would be powerful once more. Much I can assure you.

I could hardly hear the man's breath now, only to be made louder by the occasional gasp. I chuckled, and lifted myself up. There was no use. He would be dead in twenty minute or so. How clever am I?

Suddenly, I felt as though a great pain was being shot through my soul. I cried out and fell to my knees. What had just happened?

"By the light of the sun!" cried out a tear ridden voice. "And the pureness of the moon, I call you out dark spirit, that has forsaken this girl!"

**Honey's POV**

I gasped as I regained my breath. My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly. Which I dearly regretted, my head instantly began pounding.

"Honey-senpai!" I heard someone cry out in relief. I blinked; my vision was blurry so I couldn't see anything.

"Thank God! We all thought you had died and left this world for a better place!"

"Ja! You looked so pale Honey-senpai!"

"If you had died, we would have lost too much money."

"Honey-senpai!."

As my vision cleared, I saw everyone standing by my bed, even Takashi... he must have returned. Everyone looked relieved, even Kyoya. What had happened? All I remembered was…

I shot back up in bed as my eyes widened. "Vanilla-kun! He's-"

"Taking his sister back home." Announced Kyoya, making me turn to him in alarm.

"Nani?! But, she's scary! She'll hurt him!" I cried, fear clutching close to my heart.

Kyoya shook his head and pushed up his glasses. "No. It seems there was a misunderstanding Honey-senpai. But Neko-san straightened it out and she healed you… with that magic of hers. He assures me we won't have trouble from her again."

I still wasn't convinced, but I let it slide. "What did she do to me?" I asked fearfully.

"We don't know." Said one of the twins quietly. "Vanilla-senpai refused to tell us." Said the other.

I bit my lip. It was fuzzy. What had happened to me. I couldn't remember much, except that I was worried for Vanilla-kun. That was all. I sighed, and lay back in my bed.

"Mitsukuni?" I heard Takashi ask, I looked up to see my stuffed rabbit Bun-bun.

I smiled slightly. "Arigato Mori-kun." I whispered, taking him and holding him close. I cuddled into my covers and sighed, closing my eyes. I was still worried about Vanilla but… I was so tired…

**Vanilla's POV**

You sighed gently after you… took care of Kangofu. What a tiring day it had been. Hosting, being tender to Honey, your sister coming over, her revealing her magic, having to go into drastic measures, and to top it all off, Sweet Patches had gotten a little scuffed from battle.

You sighed once more. But he was in the plushy nursery now. Kangofu had made it after she found her passion for healing. This reminded you. How was Honey doing? You hoped he was better, that hydrogen cyanide was deadly stuff.

"I'll go see him." You murmured as you snuck out of the dojo. "Just to make sure he's alright."

When you reached the Haninozuka's estate, you looked at all the windows until you saw some pink. You climbed the building to the window and peered in. There, cuddled soundly, thumb in his mouth, Bun-bun clutched to him, laid Honey; his golden locks of hair shading his eyes.

You blushed, and then looked away. Honey looked so cute when he was asleep. Like an angel. You drew a deep breath, and then looked back at the sleeping form. He was a pure figure of innocence Honey. A little angel among the demons of the world. He was special in everyway imaginable. And that was why you liked him.

You slowly opened the window and slipped in, not wanting to wake the sweet cherub. You tiptoed over to his bed and knelt down so that you and he were level. His eyelashes lay on his cheeks softly, a small smile graced his lips and he sucked his thumb, and his hand cradled Bun-bun gently. You watched as his chest rose up and down in a peaceful and hypnotizing rhythm. His breaths were even and relaxed, sometimes accompanying a little murmur of, 'Cakey', which made you smile.

You brushed back some of Honey's locks of his forehead and whispered, "Gommenasai Honey-kun for my sister. She was only manipulated by a little… problem. Please forgive me." Then you leaned in and placed a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

To your surprise, Honey moved closer in your direction, a little giggle emitting from him. You looked around, then, feeling brave, kissed his forehead again, just to see what would happen.

Honey sighed, and then murmured, "Mmm… Vanilla-kun…" in a relaxed tone.

You blushed a violent red. Why had Honey said your name? Did he know you were here? Was he awake and just toying with you? No. No. He wouldn't do that. He was too sweet to be cruel.

You shakily stood, still looking down at the sleeping boy, and crept back to the window. You quickly exited Honey's room and dropped to the ground; which was… oh thirty feet at the most to your calculations. You quickly ran back to the dojo, and scaled the building to your room, jumping in through the already open window.

**Author's POV**

The next morning, Mitsukuni awoke from a sweet dream that he couldn't remember. He sighed gently and climbed out of bed, Bun-bun clutched to him. He was still tired from the previous day's events, but he wanted to see Vanilla desperately, he wanted to make sure his scary sister didn't hurt him.

_At the Host Club Awhile Later_

When he opened the doors that afternoon, he was greeted by the same motif that it had been decorated when they had won back Haruhi. He blinked, and then smiled; happy they were doing this theme again. It had been fun to dress up as a girl.

He walked in and was immediately tackled from behind to the ground. He went still, at first thinking it was Kangofu again.

"Honey-kun! Onii-chan! Onee-chan!" yelled out a VERY excited voice as someone nuzzled Mitsukuni's neck and back. "There's you are! I've missy issed tissed you!"

Mitsukuni was still tense. That's what Kangofu had said to Vanilla; therefore, this voice could not be trusted.

Now the person was snuggling up to him and shouting excitedly. "Meow! Meow! Meow! Bwan! Bwan! Bwan! Mon-a-mi! Mon-ami! Yahoooo!!!!" the weight was off of him, and suddenly he was looking into large sparkling violet eyes.

Mitsukuni instantly relaxed. These were certainly Vanilla's eyes. But… why were they so big?

He was suddenly pulled up onto his feet, still looking into Vanilla's eyes. "Ne, ne Onee-chan! Hows do I look ne?" he asked, twirling backwards until he was in full view.

Mitsukuni held back a little gasp. Vanilla was wearing a knee length violet dress with ruffles on the shoulders, trim, and neck line; it fit just right on each and every curve, and made him look much more feminine… not that he needed any help before; his eyelashes looked thicker and so did his eyes; his cheeks were a becoming light pink; his lips had cherry red lipstick carefully dabbed on; his white hair cascaded down an inch past the trim of his dress; he wore dainty violet shoes that shone in the light; his ears each had a violet bow at the base; he clutched Sweet Patches to his side, the little bunny now had a black bow and black dress on; all in all, Vanilla looked very, _very_, VERY cute.

Mitsukuni blushed lightly. And it didn't help that Vanilla seemed to be hyper… more so than usual.

Suddenly, Vanilla was at Mitsukuni's side, holding tightly onto his arm. "Ne, ne, ne Onee-chan! Does I look good ne? How? How? How? Ne? Ne? Ne? Nani, nani, nani, ne?!" he prodded excitedly, popping up all around Mitsukuni in the process.

By this time, Mitsukuni's face was painted a light red. "H-hai! You look kawaii Vanilla-kun!" he answered, feeling himself blush a bit more.

Vanilla's eyes widened and sparkled dramatically. He squealed and attached himself onto Mistukuni's side and rubbed his face(A/N: Like with Tamaki and Kyoya!).

"Sugoy! Sugoy! Sugoy! Arigato! Arigato! Arigato!" he squealed, suddenly in front of Mitsukuni and looking up into his eyes with his arms around his neck excitedly.

Mitsukuni turned a violent red and smiled. "Eh… you're welcome Vanilla-kun!" he exclaimed, feeling very happy that he was getting praise.

Vanilla pouted and looked up at Mitsukuni sadly. "Don't call me Vanilla-kun Onee-chaaaaaaaaan!" he whined. "Call me Nilla-chan! Nilla-chan! Nilla-chaaaan!" he whined pleadingly.

Mitsukuni nodded, even though he had no idea why Vanilla was acting this way. "K!"

Vanilla giggled gleefully. "Nilla-chan! Nilla-chan! Nilla-chan!" he sang, letting go of Mitsukuni to jump up and down excitedly.

"Ah! I see you two have been talking!" exclaimed Tamaki as he came out in… a prince costume? That didn't make sense. Wasn't the theme princesses?

Mitsukuni voiced his question in his childish way.

Tamaki chuckled. "Partly! It's Princes and their Princesses!" he declared, Vanilla accompanying him with an excited, "Mon-a-mi! Mon-a-mi! Yahoooo!"

Tamaki smiled down fondly at Vanilla, and then swooped him up into his arms, twirling around dramatically. "You are like the son I never had! You even caught onto my fraise I used to say in Middle School!" he shouted happily, hugging Vanilla close.

Vanilla giggled. "Yay! I'm Maki-kun's son! Tee-hee!"

It seemed the two were very happy in their little spinning world, but Tamaki decided to put him down, the host club WAS going to open soon anyway.

As he set the excited boy down, he caught the gaze of Mitsukuni, and was surprised by what eh saw. Anger. Jealousy. Sadness. He had never seen that in Mistukuni's eyes. Could it be because of…

Tamaki looked over at the now twirling Vanilla, his cute, girlish giggles like the tinkling of bells. He gulped, and then said, hoping to make sure the temperamental boy calm again.

"Honey-senpai! You do know that if Vanilla-"

"That's Ni-ni-Niiiiiiiilla-chan!" Vanilla giggled, now, somehow, on Mitsukuni's back like the other loli-shota did to Haruhi many times. Tamaki watched as Mitsukuni blushed and seemed to lose some of the anger.

Tamaki smiled. "Hai! Nilla-chan. You do know that if Nilla-chan is the princess… then you are the prince ne?" he asked, hoping to get the right reaction.

He did… somewhat. Mitsukuni's face blazed crimson and his eyes widened and a smile grew on his face.

"Nilla-chan is my princess?!" he exclaimed, looking positively elated at that fact.

Vanilla giggled. "I am his princess!! His princess! His briiiiiiiiiiiiiiide" sang out Vanilla in a surprisingly feminine tone. "To hold! To care! To chu To say," in this part, he held onto Mitsukuni, who was looking more and more excited. "'Aishiteru!" he finished, making Mitsukuni turn a violent red, that would shame the Devil's skin.

Tamaki raised an amused eyebrow at the end of Vanilla's little song, and the affect it had on Mitsukuni. He chuckled. "In a matter of speaking, yes. Now, we need to get you in your costume Mitsukuni! Kaoru! Hikaru!"

Instantly, there was Kaoru and Hikaru, one a princess, the other a prince. "Yes your Highness?" they questioned in unison.

"Take Honey-senpai to get changed. Something to match his princess."

_Twenty Minutes Later_

Vanilla's mouth was in an amazed O as he scanned Mistukuni, making him blush.

"Onee-chan looks so handsome!" he squealed, giving him a hug and squealing again.

Kyoya-who was a princess matching to Tamaki's clothes-looked over to them and wrote something down. "Well, it seems the carrots are taking affect." He said to himself, though loud enough for the twins-who were teasing Tamaki-, Tamaki-who was sulking in his emo corner-, and Haruhi-in a princess costume, what else?-, and Mitsukuni-who was blushing crimson-.

Mitsukuni tilted his head in confusion. "Carrots? What do you mean?" he asked, watching as Vanilla pranced around for no reason and sang something softly to himself.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "I was able to find out that carrots seem to make Neko-san more open-minded in certain things when bribed. It seems to have worked by how hyper he is." Kyoya said, looking over at Vanilla.

As if sensing that he was being watched, Vanilla spun towards Kyoya and curtsied daintily, bowing his head.

"Thank you Duchess Kyo-chan, for noticing me." He said sweetly, his bangs overshadowing his eyes. He then stood straight and giggled. "This is sooooo much fun! It's fun being a girl-wirly!" he then spun in a circle.

Mitsukuni smiled. Vanilla sure WAS more hyper than usual. It was so kawai how he acted.

Suddenly, Vanilla was suddenly on Mitsukuni's back again, squealing impishly. "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! It's almost time to open!" he exclaimed, then was suddenly at Mitsukuni's side, holding his had in his own, and pulling him to where they usually greeted the guests.

Haruhi stared after them and smiled, standing up. "You know," she said quietly, but loud enough to make the other Host Members turn to her. "I think Tamaki-senpai was actually right about those two. They seem to be bonding beyond friendship." She said, her eyes looking after the blushing and smiling Mitsukuni and the hyper and excited Vanilla.

Tamaki beamed, then tried to swoop Haruhi up in an embrace, but failed miserably, as Harhui quickly put a serving plate between them, so that Tamaki would get deflected. His eyes filled with tears. "Why my daughter, after saying I was right, do you deflect my affections?" he asked as Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Because 1, I'm not your daughter, 2, I'm not your daughter, and 3, I'm not your daughter." She said calmly, pushing Tamaki away.

Tamaki sniffed sadly, then exclaimed, "But Vanilla lets me hug him all the time!" he cried out.

Harhui raised and eyebrow. "So? He's a boy, and a loli-shota at that. Honey-senpai hugs everyone, so why not Vanilla?" asked Haruhi, staring at the woeful Tamaki.

"B-b-but he's only hugged me and Honey! Plus, he's my son as of today!" he declared, hoping to win a hug from Haruhi.

Haruhi groaned. "Great. Now Vanilla will have to go through the torture too!" she said, walking off towards where Mitsukuni and Vanilla had gone.

Tamaki sniffed woefully at this and ran after her. "Wait my daughter! Wait for your Papa!" he cried, disappearing with her.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other, and smirked. The King had given them a new idea. A VERY good GAME in fact. Oh, they wouldn't get it started now. They'd wait until the two victims- I mean, subjects of attention had started to build their relationship further.

The two twins ran off after their king and his 'daughter' as he so farfetchedly (is that even a WORD?) put it, Haruhi.

Kyoya looked after them, and then wrote something down on his clipboard, pushing up his glasses as he did. He then followed them coolly making sure his hair was in place. He knew full well what the Hitachinn twins intended to do. It was simple when you thought about it.

_**A while later…**_

Tamaki was wooing the girls at his table, grabbing their chins and whispering sweet nothings in their ears. Kyoya sat beside him, charming the girls with his pretend Duchess skills and chatting with them-to his utter distaste-, while writing down notes.

Haruhi, who had gotten Takashi as her prince, talked politely, and chatted like normal, which made the girls giggle at how girlish she looked; while Takashi was quiet, still, and stayed by Haruhi's side faithfully, making the impression he was her protector, and would never let anything happen to her, which made the girls swoon.

Kaoru was blushing under the intense gaze of Hikaru, his exstentioned hair falling slightly over his face; as Hikaru held him closely and talked with the girls, every once in a while mentioning something relating to the subject of the conversation as something suggestive that had 'happened' between he and his brother, making Kaoru turn away shyly and admit to the excited girls it was true, but quietly; resulting in them swooning and squealing.

And now, to our last little pair, yes, I'm evil the way I made you wait aren't I? At this moment, Mitsukuni was blushing slightly as the girls commented on what a great pair they made; while Vanilla giggled with each comment and moved a bit closer to Mitsukuni with each giggle.

"You two are so cute together!" exclaimed one girl called Paprika.

Another girl called Sakura nodded, smiling. "Yeah! I could just imagine it! You two on a starlit night, gazing up at the sky."

"Your hands linked as you two lean on each other." Voiced another girl by the name of Carmel.

"In your own little world, away from everyone else." Said a girl named Serena.

A girl named Ariel closed her eyes and smiled. "Murmuring sweet words into each others ears, your love shown for all of the sky to see." All the girls sighed. It was a nice scene that could make.

Mitsukuni smiled. "Really? That sounds fun!" he exclaimed, a blush spread lightly on his cheeks.

Vanilla giggled. "Hai! Honey-kun and I would have lots of fun! Ne, Honey-kun?" Vanilla asked; now close enough to grab a hold of Mitsukuni's hand gently.

Mitsukuni looked down at Vanilla, who looked like a sweet angel in his eyes. "Hai Nilla-chan." He said softly, gazing at him.

Mitsukuni was surprised to see Vanilla blush, and look away. He had never made Vanilla blush before. It made him feel… proud that he could make Vanilla blush.

The girls squealed at the heart warming scene before them. Mitsukuni looking down at Vanilla in a sweet manor, while Vanilla, looked away, his cheeks painted a rosy red and a hand under his chin in embarrassment.

Mitsukuni suddenly got an interesting idea. Suppose he could… no. He couldn't… could he? He looked over at Vanilla who was talking frequently to the girls. Hmmm… no. He couldn't. That was Vanilla's job to be tender. Not his.

Feeling open to this decision, Mitsukuni began to eat some of the strawberry cake in front of him greedily.

Vanilla and the girls noticed Mitsukuni was eating cake joyously as usual. The girls shouted 'kawai'; while Vanilla watched Mitsukuni intently. There was a speck of cake on his cheek. The same one, Vanilla noticed, as the one he had gotten a cut on two weeks ago. Vanilla remembered that day very well. After by accident, Tamaki had dropped him, somehow, Mitsukuni had been there to try to catch him. Emphasis on the word 'try'. But he had failed, and resulted in them falling hard to the ground

After regaining his senses, and thankfully unscathed, Vanilla had noticed Mitsukuni crying. He had crawled forward and tried to get his attention, but the little loli-shota seemed not to hear him. After trying another time, Vanilla was about to give up, when he noticed the blood. Vanilla, like his other family members, liked to partake in very small amounts of blood once in a year; and though Vanilla hated it, and had only partaken of it when he was 5, Mitsukuni's blood seemed to draw him in.

Before he knew it, Vanilla was licking the trail of blood away from Mitsukuni's face. The blood had been oh so sweet and thick; so full of life; so intoxicating; that Vanilla was almost sorry when there wasn't any left to clean up.

Vanilla licked his lips now as he gazed at Mitsukuni's cheek, then leaned forward, and licked the piece of cake off, not really knowing what he was doing.

There was an excited squeal from the girls, who had been watching the predatory looking Vanilla and the blissfully unaware Mitsukuni in wait.

Mitsukuni yelped slightly in surprise, jumping a whole inch off the couch. He turned to Vanilla quickly, his face reading shock and confusion.

"Nilla-chan?" he questioned, still confused. He didn't know what had just brushed up against his cheek, but he knew it had something to do with Vanilla since he was leaned towards him.

Vanilla smiled sweetly. "Ne Honey-kun?" he asked innocently, silently savoring the strawberry cake that seemed to carry some of the same taste of the loli-shota's blood from two weeks ago.

Mitsukuni looked at him for a moment, and then smiled brightly. "Nothing. Ne Nilla-chan, do you want some cakey?" he asked, suddenly holding a cake in front of the bunny-shota.

Vanilla looked at the cake and sniffed it just quietly enough that no one heard him. He almost giggled at the flavor he smelled. It was so ironic.

He looked up at Mitsukuni and smiled, nodding and taking the cake away. "Hai Honey-kun!" he said, happily taking a dainty bite of the cake. When he put the piece of cake in his mouth, he paused, and then sparkles surrounded his dramatically, his eyes glazed and gleaming. Tasting the honey flavored cake was SO good. It was even better than raspberry cake.

The girls giggled at the blessedly dazed expression on Vanilla's face. Mitsukuni giggled as well. Vanilla looked so much like Haruhi when she had first tasted their food in the cafeteria. He was about to turn away and keep eating his own cake, when Vanilla sighed something that caught his attention.

"Honey…" Vanilla sighed, taking out the fork with a mushroom sigh, sparkles still surrounding him.

The girls squealed while Mitsukuni blushed a violent red. Vanilla had sighed his name. _Vanilla_ had sighed his name. _Vanilla_ had _sighed his_ name! Wait. Why did he care? Why did he feel his heart pick a pace? Why?

Mitsukuni blushed even more when Vanilla licked his lips and closed his eyes. Why was he blushing so much? Why did Vanilla doing… whatever he was doing make him feel this way? Why did he feel all-

"Oh me! Oh my! What's this? A party without moi!?" yelled an unfamiliar voice from the rafters… when did the Host Club get rafters?

Everyone looked up to see a shadowed figure on the rafters.

Vanilla's eyes widened. "Oh bif!" he exclaimed, jumping up, after setting down the plate of course.

Mitsukuni was confused. Who was this person? And why was Vanilla scared and what had been that word he had said?

"Maki-kun! Haru-chan! Kay-kun! Hika-kun! Mori-kun! Kudasai! Get everyone out! Hurry!" Vanilla yelled surprisingly loudly, while escorting his and Mitsukuni's own costumers out with small 'sowwy's and 'please come back tomorrow ne?'s.

Everyone in the Host Club, though not really understanding what was going on, obeyed Vanilla's command, helping their guests out, by using their charms. They had a feeling it might be a similar encounter like with Vanilla's sister.

Vanilla helped them along hurriedly, looking quite frazzled and nervous. As the last person, Vanilla began to push Mitsukuni out quickly.

"Vanilla-kun! What are you doing?" asked Mitsukuni in a panic as he was pushed out the door.

"Yes Onee-chan! What ARE you doing?!" yelled an angry voice from the rafters, the same as before.

Mitsukuni's eyes widened. She had called Vanilla brother.

Vanilla peeked his head out of the door and said with determination, "Go Honey-kun! I'll talk to her!" she said, before slamming the door in a surprised Mitsukuni's face.

**Your POV**

You leaned against the door for a moment, then turned when your sensitive ears caught the sound of feet landing on the floor. There stood your other fifteen year old sister, Panya, who was looking at him with a mixture of happiness, and anger.

"Why did you move Haninozuka out of my sight?!" she said angrily, then smiled. "And you look so cute in that Onee-chan!" she giggled, pulling a ruffle lightly.

You raised an eyebrow. "Is that so Pan-chan? Hmm… I'll have to keep it then." He murmured distractedly.

Panya frowned again. "But back to the situation at hand. Why did you do that?!"

You blew a lock of hoar out of your face. "Because their my friends. What else?" you said bluntly, putting on your 'at home' emotions… though you hadn't been there since…

"But you're protecting Haninozuka!" she declared, clutching her bunny to her angrily.

You did the same with your own, looking defiant. "So? He's my friend too."

Panya shook her head. "Oh Supai, Supai, Supai… you really HAVE lost your way haven't you? Well, it's time to bring you home and… _fix_ you so to speak." She said, smirking.

You gave a smirk of your own. "You really think you can Pan-chan?" you questioned, sounding cocky.

Panya nodded. "Oh yes. It'll be easy as pie! Which is my favorite pastry of all I make!" she said, bringing her bunny in front of her.

You smiled expectantly. "Alright then." You said, bringing your own bunny in front of you. "Bring it."

**What's going on? Why is Vanilla acting so odd? What is Honey-kun feeling? What will Mr. Ketchup do now?!**

**Bif: bif means shit in his language you'll find out more about that later though…**

**Panya: panya in Japanese means Bakery**

10


	10. The Untitled Chapter

**Hi! I know it took a long time to update. But here it is, fresh from my rat infested stink hole I call a brain! 11****th**** chapter of this story!**

**Honey's POV**

I stared at the door in shock, not sure what had just happened. I had never… _never_ been denied anything that I wanted to do. It… it was impossible. Especially from my new friend. My best friend. Vanilla-kun. And for him to be so serious… it was unheard of.

Suddenly, I felt anger swell inside me. How _dare_ he slam the door in my face! Especially since he was in danger! I pounded on the door in an effort to open it. But it wouldn't budge. I gritted my teeth and took a few steps back, soon after to deliver a fierce kick to the very middle. It still didn't budge.

I growled, frustrated that the doors wouldn't yield to my efforts of martial arts.

"Vanilla-kun!" I yelled. "Open up! What are you doing?! You need help!" suddenly, I was lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms. I immediately began struggling, trying to get out of the grasp.

"Mitsukuni." Grunted who had to be Takashi. I growled angrily.

"Let me go Mori-kun! Vanilla-kun needs help!" I yelled, trying to escape him once again.

After a bit of struggling, I gave up, my shoulders slumping and my head hung in defeat. Why was Takashi holding me back? Vanilla-kun was in there, with _another_ of his scary sisters!

"Mitsukuni… Neko-san needs to do this alone. He said it wasn't safe for us to be there. It would make him sad to see anyone come to a death because of his sister. You don't want him to be sad do you?" Takashi whispered, gently putting me on the ground.

I stood still, listening to the distant sounds of people talking in the music room. Finally, Takashi picked me up without my consent, then Bun-bun, and I went with him willingly.

**Your POV**

Panya smiled at me, a glint in her eyes as she clutched her bunny. "Very well then Nii-san. I accept your challenge. Prepare to fight." Her voice was laced with excitement and happiness as she said this. I felt my heart constrict slightly. What has that man done to them while I've been gone?

Panya raised her bunny doll to her face and kissed it one the nose. "Pi piru piru pi piru pi!" she exclaimed. Immediately, a purple aura started to surround her and raised her into the air. I watched this, despite myself, with fascination. I had always found the transformation sequence captivating.

When it was over, Panya was holding a huge spatula instead of her bunny.

"Nii-san, are you going to transform as well?" she questioned, raising a brow.

I smiled my popular almost-too-overly-kawaii smile and giggled. "Please! Call me Nee-san in this battle Pan-chan! And as for the transformation," I narrowed my gaze at her, filling it with determination. "That'll come later."

**Haruhi's POV**

I sighed in relief as Takashi and Honey came out of the building. But… Honey didn't seem up spirited like usual. In fact, his face was impassive, seemingly staring at nothing; his walk was almost robotic. He reminded me of Tamaki that one time, except this was much less amusing.

When they reached us, the others gathered around, needing to talk.

"Did we get everyone out?" asked Tamaki worriedly.

Kyoya checked his clipboard and nodded. "Hai. The only people who aren't out are Neko-san, and that odd girl."

When there was no input from Honey, I looked over to where I thought he was and was surprised to see he was sitting, not standing. He was staring blankly ahead, no emotion clear on his face, his bunny sitting in between his legs.

_Could this be because he can't help Vanilla-kun?_ I wondered.

Suddenly, he stood, clutching the bunny in one hand, the look replaced with determination. Everyone looked at him in shock, including myself. He turned around, and then began to walk, his back straight, toward the school. Instantly, Takashi had scooped Honey up. Honey quickly began to struggle against him, accidentally dropping Bun-bun in the process, his face filled with determination and anger.

"Let me go! Mori-kun let me go! Vanilla-kun is in trouble! I have to help!" he yelled, trying desperately to break from Takashi's grasp.

Suddenly, Hikaru, and then Kaoru stepped up, accompanied by Tamaki. I raised an eyebrow in speculation. What were those three up to? … Okay, I just sounded like Kyoya. Weird.

All of the monkey's (Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru if you don't know, but I'm sure you do) looked up at Honey curiously. Tamaki was the one to speak first.

"Honey? Why do you think Vanilla is in danger?" he asked, actually serious for once.

Hikaru nodded. "Ja. He obviously," started Hikaru. "Kicked his other sister's butt." Ended Kaoru with a confused look.

Honey whined. "So! He could still get hurt! Vanilla-kun could get hurt a lot! What if she can use sweets to distract him?! That would be horrible! For Vanilla-kun _and_ the sweets' reputation!" we all fell, except for Takashi, surprised by Honey's worry for the sweets. "But mostly Vanilla-kun!"

The three monkeys' looked at each other, and then went into a group huddle. I looked nervously at them, what were they saying? I then looked to Honey, who was still struggling with the ever-blank face Takashi. Then, to Kyoya, who was looking at the monkeys' in interest.

I tapped him on the shoulder, gaining his attention, and then gave him a questioning look. He merely smirked, then from who knows where, brought out a camera. I stared at him in puzzlement for a moment. My eyes widened, as I understood. He had been filming this whole time! He was probably going to get the twins to spy on Honey, Vanilla, and his sister if Honey went to save Vanilla. Then probably cut out everything that was useless, and then sell it to the fan girls. … Selfish bastard.

**Your POV**

I gulped nervously as many pastries of all assortments began to surround me, tempting me with their sweet just-out-of-the-oven aromas. Pies; cakes; muffins; cookies; soufflés; and many more enticed me. But the cakes the most. So many flavors were there. Strawberry; raspberry; chocolate; mango; carrot; lemon; angel; mar rang; coconut; white; vanilla (how ironic now that I think about it); cherry; rum (non alcoholic); coffee; and too many others to name.

I closed my eyes and gulped again, trying to block out the smells. But it was impossible, for the Neko family has heightened noses, much like dogs, that can strengthen many smells. But for me, it was sweets. And it was _so __**hard **_not to just dive in and start eating.

I suddenly heard merry laughing from across the room. "Already giving up Nii-chan? I wouldn't blame you, considering these _are _fresh from the oven!" I heard her laugh again, and shut my eyes tighter.

Grrr! Curse my love of sweets! Must… not… be… tempted… with… delicious… sweets…!!!!!!

I snapped open my eyes, the delectable treats seeming to sparkle before my eyes. My mind went numb, and I gulped heavily.

_Well… I can't just let all these sweets go to waste now can I?_

I dived into the sweets and picked up a gingerbread cookie. Delicious! A bite of blueberry pie. Miraculous! A double chocolate chip muffin. Stupendous! A little bit of chocolate soufflé. Delectable! A bite of carrot cake. Fantastical! Why had I tried not to eat this stuff again? Oh well!

Suddenly, I heard the distant sound of the banging of doors. Doors…? Why would doors be banging? I blinked in confusion, and then blinked again. Realization struck me instantly.

I quickly stood, looking toward the door where it looked like it was being pummeled fiercely. When the sweets disappeared in one puff, I looked across the room to my sister to find her scowling.

"I was so close! Stupid convenient people!" she clutched her gigantic spatula, getting into a fighting stance. "I guess we do this old school!"

I smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

With quick steps, Panya ran at me with lightning speed, her spatula raised above her head, eyes gleaming in excitement. I watched her approach, waiting for the right moment. When she was three inches away, I quickly jumped up at least five feet in the air, then landed behind her with a gentle tap.

I knew she would try to attack from behind, so I calculated quickly in my head, and then exactly ten seconds later, I jumped into the air and watched from above as Panya slashed the air. She looked up at me with surprise and anger, eyes blazing.

"I think I've wasted my time long enough." I yawned as I landed a foot away from her. "Don't you think Sweet Patches?" my bunny appeared in my hands with a small puff of smoke surrounding him. I looked down at him to receive a nod.

I giggled. "Yosh! Let's get started!" I yelled, giving a kiss to his nose. "Kangofu! I summon you!"

**Honey's POV**

I, and the twins for some reason, had been trying to break the door down for what seemed like hours now, when suddenly, the door opened. There stood Vanilla-kun, still dressed up as a girl, looking prim and proper and perfect, clutching Sweet Patches to his chest. He tilted his head to my left, his bunny ears bouncing energetically.

"Honey-kun!" he squealed, leaping at me and giggling. "I beat her! Isn't that great?!" he giggled, sitting up on me.

I blushed at the action, being reminded of the incident in the closet that happened what seems like years ago. But I shook my head, trying to get it clear of that confusing day. I then looked at Vanilla seriously.

"Vanilla-kun." I said seriously, making Vanilla stop his excited talking to look at me in surprise. "Why did you lock me out?"

Vanilla looked down at me with shock in his eyes.

After a moment of silence, he said, in the most serious tone I'd ever heard. "To protect you." His eyes had become filled with determination and purpose. "To make sure you don't get hurt. That's what friends do Mitsukuni."

I looked up into his eyes, and found myself blushing even more than I had ever done before. Why did I only blush with Vanilla-kun? It was so confusing! And why did my stomach always feel all odd and fluttery? It made no sense!

Suddenly, the serious look melted off his face, and was replaced by a happy and quizzical look.

"Right Honey-kun?! We have to stick together ne?" he questioned, getting off of me and standing. Shortly after, he reached out his hand to me, and I took it gladly.

"Hai Vanilla-kun!" I giggled, happy that he was his old self again. As I stood in front of him, I suddenly realized something that I should've realized a while ago.

"Ne Vanilla-kun. Are you shorter than me?" I asked, making Vanilla giggle.

"Yeppers! Demo…" he got a confused look on his face. "Shouldn't you know that?"

I nodded. "Well, I thought you were taller because of your ears, and I forgot it matters by the head." I said in embarrassment.

Vanilla still looked a little confused, but smiled brightly. "Yay! I'm small enough to hug Honey-kun!" he exclaimed, and then wrapped his arms around me and giggled happily, rubbing his face into my chest.

My eyes widened at the unknown gesture. Vanilla had hugged me many times before, but had never rubbed his face into my chest. I blushed and gulped, that icky fluttering feeling coming back as I hugged him back.

**Author's POV**

The twins chuckled as they stopped the camera, moving into the shadows to deliver the tape to 'mom' as Tamaki kept calling their Shadow King. This was pure gold they had just gotten, especially since this was the first tape of a tender scene between the two loli-shota's.

As they left the building, they chuckled again.

"Did you see Honey-senpai?" questioned Hikaru, still chuckling.

Kaoru nodded and giggled. "He was as red as a tomato! And Vanilla-senpai didn't seem to notice either!" Kaoru agreed.

Hikaru halted at that, his laughter now gone. Kaoru stopped slightly in front of him, then looked back at his older brother in confusion.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" he asked as he took in Hikaru's thoughtful face.

Hikaru looked at his brother. "Isn't it odd that Vanilla-senpai seems to never notice?"

Kaoru looked at Hikaru in shock, then nodded slowly. "Now that you mention it, yes. And Vanilla-senpai never blushes."

Hikaru nodded. "The only time I've seen him blush, was today during their act." Agreed Hikaru.

The twins looked at each other in an all knowing way, much like they had when Haruhi had told them apart. Except, they really did have an idea what was happening this time.

"Do you think?..."

"There's no other explanation."

"True… but for Vanilla-senpai to be so scheming,"

"Is unheard of yes. But it would make sense."

"Still, to betray Honey-senpai like that,"

"Is evil I know. But what other thing could there be to explain it?"

"What if he's just dim in that department? Like tono?"

"… Good point. He did act much like him the day he was accepted into the club. Just more dignified."

"And continues to show signs of our tono. He seems to cling to Honey-senpai much the way our 'papa' does to his 'daughter'."

The two smiled slightly as they came to the same conclusion. They looked back at each other in excitement.

"Now our game can begin!" they both exclaimed, hurrying to where the rest of the Host members probably were.

**Meanwhile, with Honey and Vanilla…**

Vanilla blinked in confusion as he looked around, Sweet Patches and Bun-bun clutched in between his and Honey's hug.

"Ne, Honey-kun. Where are Kaoru-kun and Hika-kun?" he asked.

Honey blinked, then looked around as well. "I don't know. They were here a minute ago." He said in puzzlement.

Both looked around, still hugging each other, before both of their gazes landed on each other's eyes. Amber marmalade met crème violet, both filled with confusion.

Vanilla pouted. "This is confuzzlin. Where are those two?" he whined, looking up into Honey' eyes imploringly.

Honey pouted as well. "I don't know but-" Honey then blinked in realization of what Vanilla had said. "What's 'confuzzlin' mean?" he asked, earning a head tilt from Vanilla.

He giggled. "It means confused! There's also confuzzled. You can say it the normal way, but saying it my way is much more fun and kawaii ne?" Vanilla asked.

Honey giggled. "Hai! It's sounds fun! Confuzzled!" exclaimed Honey, giggling afterwards.

Vanilla smiled widely. "Confuzzlin!"

Honey laughed. "Confuzzlin!"

Vanilla giggled. "Confuzzled!"

"Confuzzled!"

"Confuzzlin!"

"Confuzzlin!"

And it went on like this for a long time before the two boys collapsed on the floor laughing too hard to be able to continue.

That was how the Host Club members found them, sitting on the floor, laughing hysterically. They all looked down at them in shock and surprise. When the two boys noticed them, they smiled happily.

"What was so funny?" asked Tamaki, wanting to be let in on the joke.

Unfortunately, that set the two off again, making the whole Host Club, except for Kyoya and Takashi, look at each other in confusion.

Finally, when the two boys stopped, they looked at each other, and then at the members and yelled, "Confuzzlin!" which set them off, _again_.

**Well, that was the 11****th**** chapter! It took up 5 ¼ pages! Yay! Please R&R. Also, I need at least five reviews before I do the next chapter, flames are accepted this time.**


	11. An Argument and a Lost Friendship

**I'm back! And with new material clogging my brain!**

**Author's POV**

Vanilla ate a strawberry cake as he listened to Chi's problems, giving her his utter attention.

"…And he just… he just left me! He just got up, and walked out! It was terrible!" she sobbed, gaining a group gasp from the other girls in his section.

Vanilla's eyes softened and he whispered, "Unthinkable Chi. I'm so sorry." He gently set down his cake, then walked up to the distressed girl, and gave her a gentle hug. "Don't worry. You'll be able to get over it. If he didn't stay, then he just wasn't right for you."

The girl's awed at Vanilla's sweet and caring words, dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs. Chi smiled weakly at him, wiping her own eyes.

"Thank you Vanilla-senpai." She thanked, receiving a small smile from the loli-shota.

"Of course Chi." He said gently, letting her go.

Kyoya then called out that it was time to leave, and, with sad sighs and little waves from the girls, Vanilla watched as his customers left.

Once all of the girls were out of the door, Vanilla giggled and dived back into his cake. Next to him, Sweet Patches sat as usual.

It had been a week since the incident of his other sister coming to defeat Honey. After Vanilla and Honey had _finally_ calmed down, they explained to their fellow members why they were laughing, though they didn't get it.

Vanilla jumped as he felt two people sit on either side of him, making him almost drop his cake.

"Ne, Vanilla-senpai?" said identical voices. Vanilla looked to each side of him to see the Hittachinn brothers smiling devilishly at him.

He tilted his head to the side, going to sit on the table so that he could see both of the twins. "Hai Kaoru-kun? Hika-kun?"

Both twin's smiles grew slightly.

"Have you noticed," started Hikaru. "How Honey-senpai is today?" ended Kaoru.

Vanilla stared at them for a moment, then looked behind him where Honey was sitting with Takashi. Honey looked miserable with the cloth tied around his head, the not at the top making him look like he had bunny ears.

That was what had happened over the week. Honey had gotten his first tooth ache. Since then, he had been trying to use his charms on the girls to get earn cake. Unfortunately, it was all for naught. The girls, though tempted to give in, wanted to help Honey, and rushed away from his when he came near. This resulted in Honey becoming sad all the time, sighing often, and causing exclamations of 'MOE!' from many girls.

Soon, after Honey had realized he couldn't get any of the girls to help, he had turned to Vanilla himself. When he had approached him, trying to use his charms, Vanilla had retaliated by simply smiling and saying sorry. It hadn't been hard to turn Honey down. He was a lot like Vanilla after all.

Vanilla looked back at the twins and nodded.

"He's sad." Vanilla said in his childish way, answering the question.

The twins nodded in unison. "Don't you want to go comfort him?" they asked at the same time.

Vanilla shook his head, surprising them. "Ie. Honey-kun will try to get cakey from me. Plus, he's still angry that I didn't give him any when he had asked me." Vanilla said, twirling a strand of his white hair, and looking off to the side.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a something heavy slamming into the wall. Vanilla and the twins looked to where the sound had come from, and were surprised to see Takashi there with Honey breathing hard a foot away from him.

"I HATE YOU!" Honey screamed, tears falling down his face. "I hate you so much!"

Suddenly, a harsh slap was delivered to the loli-shota's cheek. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw just_ who_ had slapped him. Vanilla stood in front of Honey, hand still raised, eyes burning with anger, Sweet Patches clutched in his other hand.

"Baka." Vanilla whispered. "Baka!" he yelled so that all of the shocked Host members could hear. "What did Mori-kun do to deserve that?!"

Honey looked down at Vanilla in shock, Bun-bun hanging from his left hand.

Vanilla answered for him. "Nothing! He didn't do anything!"

Honey suddenly glared back at Vanilla. "He made everyone go against me! No one wanted to give me cakey anymore! Everyone avoided me! That's what he did!"

Takashi winced at this.

Vanilla's eyes narrowed. "You threw him across the room because of _that_? Because you couldn't have any cakey? You're such a baka!" Vanilla yelled. "Cakey is great, but to just hurt your friend because of it… that's wrong!"

Honey narrowed his eyes. "Oh sure! You'd say that! He turned you against me too! I thought you of all people would understand!"

Vanilla scoffed. "Just because I love cakey as much as you, doesn't mean that I'll give you some! I'm not stupid like you!"

Honey gritted his teeth. "You're the baka Neko!" he shouted, making everyone gasp at the use of Vanilla's last name.

Vanilla didn't seem fazed by this. "Yeah?! Well if I'm the baka, then you're the teme Haninozuka!" there was another gasp from the curse emitted from Vanilla's mouth.

Honey looked slightly taken aback by this, and seemed at a lost for words.

Vanilla made up for them. "My father was right! The Haninozuka clan is nothing but barbarians, wanting to do nothing but hurt and scorn people! I can't believe that I'm friends with you! I should've let my sisters kill you when I had the chance!"

Vanilla lowered his gaze to floor for a moment, mumbling something under his breath. His head whipped up, making his ears bob, his eyes filled with tears. "I HATE YOU!" he screamed. "We're not friends anymore! We aren't acquaintances! Or buddies! Or hosting partners! Or_ anything_! We're nothing! This friendship is through Haninozuka!!" Vanilla yelled, then ran out of the room, tears tracking down his face.

The room was filled with a deafening silence after Vanilla left, everyone staring at Honey. His back was straight, Bun-bun still clutched in his left hand, though he seemed to be shaking all over. Suddenly, Honey turned to face everyone, face disturbingly calm for what had just taken place.

"If you'll excuse me," he whispered. "I'm going to leave the host club early. Takashi, please go home whenever you want to." With that said, Honey turned on his heel, and slowly walked out of the room, shortly followed after by Takashi.

**That's the end of chapter 12! Saddening right? Please R&R! it's very important! And I need at least 5 before I continue!**

**Honey: NANI! That's not fair! You left us at a cliff hanger!**

**Me: Oh yeah! I might be able to snag some of the charecters! So give some comments to them too!**

**Honey: Hey! You didn't answer me!**

**Me: freezes, then turns slowly with demonic aura Haninozuka?**

**Honey: freezes, eyes widen N-nani?**

**Me: smirks evilly while pulling out a chainsaw Run.**

**Chainsaw: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Honey: running away from insanels laughing Author and chainsaw HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HEEEEEEELP! Oh, and, she doesn't own this show!**


	12. The Bet

**Thank you those of you that did review!:**

**RatsRule:** I loves it so! Mawhahaha its evil yet cute...Nice touch. Very nice touch. Its knorkie goodness!

**CrowningMe:** This chapter is so sad...and very good.

**Uchicha Sesshomaru:** I am sry to ask u this..but waht is R and R?

**thunDaClap:** omg! cliffhanger!!

seriously cool story so awsome!

i also feel so sorry for hunny kun. AND vanilla kun

**Thank you! I let yu guys off easy this time! But next time I absolutely need 5 reviews!**

**Your POV**

Next Day: Tuesday

I sat up straight in class, Sweet Patches sitting in my lap. I kept his gaze trained on the board, ignoring a certain x friend. It was fourth period in Ouran, and Haninozuka and I had the same class unfortunately. I wrote down a note from the board as the teacher instructed. I looked down into my lap to see Sweet Patches looking up at me in question.

_**Are you all right Supai-chan?**_he asked me inside my mind.

_Yes, I'm fine Sweet Patches. _I answered back.

He gave me an unconvinced look. _**Are you sure? Ever since yesterday and that fight with Hon-**_

_Haninozuka. _I interrupted._ His name is Haninozuka._

He rolled his eyes. _**Right. Ever since that fight with **__**Haninozuka**__** yesterday, you've been oddly quiet.**_

_I'm fine. Just a little shocked to find out that father was right about the Haninozuka's_

…_**Maybe not.**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**Well, he had his sweets taken away. You must admit that you would be in a temper as well**_

…

_**And you both favor sweets to high measures**_

…

_**And you-**_

_You're just saying that because you miss his bunny_

…_**So what if I do? He's very formidable**_

_I don't really care if he is_

_**That's because you're jealous our friendship didn't fall out like yours and Haninozuka's**_

… _Sweet Patches?_

_**Yes?**_

… _Shut up_

**Honey's POV**

_**Honey-kun?**_

I looked down into my lap to see Bun-bun looking up at me questioningly.

_Ne Bun-bun?_

_**Are you okay?**_

_Hai. Why do you ask?_

_**Well, ever since yesterday with that fight with Vani-**_

_Neko. His name is Neko._

… _**Ever since that fight yesterday, you and Neko had, you haven't smiled**_

_I'm fine. Just a little… surprised at what Neko had said to me. I guess he really does hate me huh?_

… _**Not necessarily**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Well, didn't you notice that he didn't just say, 'we' but 'I' as well?**_

… _He did didn't he?_

_**Yes. And at the end, when he yelled 'I hate you' and all that other stuff, he was crying. Right?**_

… _Yeah. He was!_

_**Well then, he must still like you Honey-kun. Why else would he cry after saying those things?**_

… _I don't know_

_**Right! So, all you have to do is make up with him… somehow**_

… _That sounds impossible_

… _**You might be right about that**_

… _Erm… Bun-bun?_

_**Yes Honey-kun?**_

… _Do you know why I feel all… weird about Neko?_

_**In what way?**_

_Well… every time he smiles at me, my stomach feels fluttery. And when he giggles my insides feel all mooshy. And when he checks me for injuries… I feel… really, really weird._

… _**Erm… im not the person to answer that Honey-kun**_

_Why not?_

_**Erm… well… uh… because…**_

_I mean, you told me that sometimes you feel that way about Sweet Patches_

…

_And that-_

_**Honey-kun?**_

_Hai?_

_**Shut up**_

**Author's POV**

When the bell rang, all of the students exited the classroom, chattering about things that don't even matter to this story. When Vanilla was walking to the door, he failed to notice that his object of his hatred was walking towards it at the same time. In result, they collided heads and emitted twin screams of, 'Itai!' in pain.

When the boys saw who they had bumped into, they both glared menacingly at each other.

"Haninozuka." Spat Vanilla, narrowing his eyes.

"Neko." Bit out Honey, doing the same thing.

_**Hello Bun-bun **_greeted Sweet Patches, waving to the pink bunny doll.

_**#And hello to you Sweet Patches#**_ greeted Bun-bun, smiling softly.

_**How is your prodigy doing may I ask? **_questioned Sweet Patches, referring to Honey.

_**#Oh, fine. Just a bit angst ridden. Yours?#**_ answered Bun-bun, referring to Vanilla.

_**Same. So, how- **_Sweet Patches was interrupted by a twin yell of, 'Quiet!' Both bunny dolls looked up at their prodigy's to see them glaring at each other, gazes flaming angrily. Both dolls sighed in frustration, both thinking the same thing. 'His first rival… greeeeeat.'

"So, come to hurl more insults Neko?" Honey said in a light conversation voice as they began to walk to the Host Club.

Vanilla shook his head. "No. I wouldn't waste my time on someone like you Haninozuka. By the way, where's Takashi?"

Honey shrugged. "I let him take a day off… though he didn't seem to want to I insisted." Vanilla looked at Honey in surprise, then snickered.

Honey looked at Vanilla suspiciously. "What's so funny?"

Vanilla sneered. "Oh nothing. I was just wondering if poor delicate Haninozuka could handle a day without his helper." He said teasingly.

Honey glared at him. "I can an will Neko. Just you watch." He hissed.

Vanilla waved his hand in the air nonchalantly. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say."

They kept walking on in silence, both boys wondering what to say next.

"Haninozuka, would you be willing to make a bet?" asked Vanilla, walking a little faster so he could block Honey from his walk.

Honey raise a brow. "Bet? What kind of bet may I ask Neko?" he asked, clearly interested.

Vanilla twirled a strand of hair around his finger. "Oh, simply on who can get more customers in the Host Club." Said Vanilla.

Honey looked skeptical. "What would the prize be?" he asked.

Vanilla smirked. "The winner can make the other do whatever he wants, no matter how degrading. What do you say Neko?" questioned Vanilla, reaching out a hand.

Honey stared down at the hand, then smirked at Vanilla. "Deal." He said, sealing the contract by shaking his recent enemy's hand.

When their hands detached, Vanilla laughed, startling Honey slightly. "This is too easy! You know I'll win Haninozuka!" he laughed, surprisingly evilly.

Honey narrowed his eyes. "I will be the one to win Neko. There is no doubt about that!"

Vanilla smirked, and then tilted his head to the side, looking innocent as his ears bobbed. "Demo… isn't Vanilla-chan cuter than Haninozuka-san?" he questioned, his voice sounding curious and surprised.

Honey's eyes widened slightly, then he smiled slightly in his usual way as people saw him. "Neko-san is kawaii!" he giggled, flowers around his head. "Demo…" he twirled in a circle in a thoughtful way. "Honey-kun is thinking that Honey-kun is cuter that Neko-san."

The both stared into each other's eyes, on the outside looking very happy to see each other, but to the people that really knew them, they were glaring with deep hatred at each other.

Vanilla giggled. "Shall we?" he cooed, seeing as they had reached the Host Club doors.

Honey held Bun-bun around the waist caringly and giggled, "Let's"

**K! Finished the 13****th**** chapter! Please tell me if you have any complaints!**

**And remember! I need 5 reviews until I update!**


	13. The SingOff Suggestion

**RatsRule: **O.o the world will end… MAWHAHAHA bunnys will rule the new world .

**I know! It will come some day soon! . . something wicked this way comes… eery laugh**

**thunDaClap: **:D 'nother chapter! Yays! …this is starting to get even better!

**Rejoice my people!**

**fr3nchgir1i3: **Nilla-san so kawaii! Good job writing! 

**I know right? squeal! Thank-yous!**

**CrowningMe: **A great chapter as always…I can't wait to see what happens next!

**giggle Thank-yous! bow That means a lot!**

**Uchiha Sesshoumaru: **I am a little confused about this sentence. "The winner can make…What do you say 'Neko'?" Why does he say his own name? Btw, like your story SO much…How can u think of an such an interesting story?

**Oh, heh heh. blush Erm, I was trying to get that chapter out fast so… yeah! And as for the other question, I thought of it cause I was getting ticked off at there were hardly any Honey love stories with OC's that were boys! And the only one I knew had only one chapter! So, I found this picture on the internet, and BOOM! Insperation!**

**Author's POV**

Everyone (meaning the Host Club, since they hadn't opened yet) looked to the doors as it was opened to reveal Honey and Vanilla, looking hyper as ever. Which was odd, considering the way they had left yesterday.

"Ohayo Honey-senpai! Vanilla-senpai!" greeted Haruhi distractedly as she set the tray of tea down carefully.

The bunny-shota and the loli-shota looked sideways at each other, sending silent messages, much the way the twins did oddly enough. Honey took off towards Haruhi, while Vanilla took off towards Tamaki, who was currently in his emo corner thanks to the twin's most recent insult.

"Haru-chan!" exclaimed Honey, jumping on her back and giggling. This action almost (and thank Kami-sama it was almost) caused her drop the china plates she had to put away.

She sighed in relief, while Kyoya, at his post where he would greet the guests, looked crestfallen… or as crestfallen as he can make into an eyebrow twitch. 

"Hai Honey-senpai?" she questioned the older loli-shota.

Honey beamed. "I just wanted to give you a hug Haru-chan!" he giggled, snuggling into Haruhi's back.

Haruhi laughed slightly. "Arigato Honey-senpai. That's sweet of you." She said as Honey jumped off of her.

He giggled and hugged Bun-bun close. "It's okay! I like hugging Haru-chan! She's so nice!"

Haruhi smiled slightly. "Arigato again. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go put these away in the kitchen… wait… do we even have one?" Haruhi muttered to herself as she walked off.

Honey, turned and smiled cutely at Vanilla who was sitting on the edge of a couch across the room, sending him a challenging message that said 'your turn'.

Vanilla jumped off the couch and ran up to Tamaki, who was _still_ in his emo corner, growing mushrooms.

"Maki-kun!" Vanilla giggled, coming up behind the depressed king. "Whatcha doin' ne?" 

Tamaki didn't answer, he just kept growing mushrooms.

Vanilla wasn't at all phased by this. He had known Tamaki long enough to know that it was hard to make him come back.

"Ne, are you okay Papa?" asked Vanilla cutely, eyes big and looking as if he would cry.

Almost instantly, Tamaki sprang up, twirling Vanilla in his arms yelling, 'You called me Papa!' in excitement.

When he was finally set down, he wobbled slightly, but stayed standing. 

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Nani? But, why shouldn't I call you Papa, Papa?" he asked, hugging Sweet Patches to him.

Tamaki wiped a happy tear from his eye. "Nevermind. You just made Papa happy!"

Vanilla's eyes widened in happiness, jumping up and down. "Yay! Papa's happy!" he giggled.

Tamaki patted his head, his eyes still filling with tears as he headed over to Kyoya to tell him the good news that their 'son' had finally called him papa.

Vanilla turned and smiled at a smiling Honey, both looking very happy and glad. But, inside, they were gloating and glaring at each other, and they both knew it. They walked up to each other smiled a bit more.

"It seems I've won Haninozuka." Vanilla hissed, making it look like he was whispering something to Honey that would be fun.

"Ie. Tama-kun is too easy to please. I've won this round Neko." He hissed back, nodding as if agreeing.

They both giggled in unison, eyes burning with determination.

Their bunny dolls sighed, both worried for their prodigy's mental health at this challenge.

Suddenly, both boys were ambushed by the Hittachinn twins, both smiling down at them.

"Well, it's nice to know that," started Hikaru. "Our senpai aren't fighting even after that nasty fight." Ended Kaoru.

Both boys stared up at the two for a second in silence.

Vanilla made a side glance at Honey. "Ne, Haninozuka?" he said, making the twins blink at the formality of the name.

Honey looked at Vanilla in the corner of his eye. "Ne? What is it Neko?"

Vanilla made his eyes slightly bigger to make him look cute. "Vanilla thinks that Haninozuka-san is kawaii." He cooed slightly.

The twins raised their eyebrows as Honey hardly blushed. Odd. In fact, Honey looked as if he was steadying himself for an insult… and Vanilla would not disappoint.

"Demo…" Vanilla tilted his head to the side. "Vanilla-chan is the cutest." He challenged, fluttering his eyelashes.

Honey's eyes became wide and cute at that moment. "Nani? Demo, I think you might be wrong Neko. Honey-chan is the cutest." Honey said in a cute, thoughtful tone.

Vanilla turned his head to face Honey, looking innocent. "Demo… how can that be true Haninozuka, when I have soooo many customers each day?" Vanilla offered, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Honey faced the bunny-shota and smiled. "Ie. I have the most customers Neko. They all say I'm kawaii too." Honey said, hugging Bun-bun close.

Vanilla giggled. "But I'm part bunny. I'm a bunny-shota. They're much cuter than loli-shota's."

Honey giggled. "But I look like a chibi angel. Angel's are much cuter than bunny's."

Vanilla took a step closer to the loli-shota. "But I have long hair."

Honey also took a step closer to his enemy. "But I have hair of the rising sun."

Vanilla took another step. "But I have Sweet Patches."

Honey took another step. "But I have Bun-bun."

The twins watched in a mixture of surprise and amusement at the two as they tried to make a point that they were cuter. They had no idea why they were doing this though. Perhaps they were just having a talk? But that was impossible, considering they had never talked like this before. Could they be fighting? Possible. And if they were, that put a damper on their game. But… what if they were having a game of their own?

The thought seemed unimaginable. Could it be they were in a competition of some sort? The signs were showing that they were. Their stances, though looking carefree, were actually tense and stiff. They're tone, though light and bubbly, had the slightest hint of determination and insult. And their eyes, though looking so innocent, seemed to be on fire as they met nose to nose, still giggling their cute looking argument.

"I can eat keki in a matter of three minutes." Cooed Vanilla, twirling a lock of hair around his finger, as he had, over the week, grown an impulsion to do so.

"I can eat keki in a matter of seconds." Honey cooed, confidence and power showing slightly through his charade.

The twins frowned as the argument continued. This certainly put a damper on their game. But… perhaps, if they figured out what the competition was for, they could make it work.

"Ne, senpai's?" they asked in unison, gaining the boys' attention.

"Hai?" they said in unison, then looked at each other with a slight show of disdain, obviously angry that the other had spoken the same word.

"Senpai's, may we ask just what," started out Kaoru. "You're competition is about?" finished Hikaru.

Both senpai's blinked, and then their eyes lit up cutely.

"Who gets the most 'kawaii!'s from the Host Club and hosting today!" they both giggled, once again in unison. They glared briefly at each other.

The twins raised an eyebrow. Of course. What else could it be?

"What's the score?" they asked, curious how much they had collected.

"1 to 1." Said Honey instantly.

The twins nodded. "So, do you also get the points from your customers?" questioned Hikaru.

He received twin nods. The nodders glared at each other for a second.

"And the Host members?" asked Kaoru. 

He also received twin nods. The nodders once again glared at each other.

"1 point for each one?" they asked in unison.

Twin nods.

Twin glares.

So far, the twins had collected that Vanilla and Honey were not friends any more, and wanted to show who was better in this competition.

"What's the prize?" they both asked, suspecting a mountain of cake or something like that.

"I get to do whatever I want with Haninozuka." Vanilla answered, earning a glare.

"I think you mean that I get to do anything with Neko." That earned him a glare.

Vanilla narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so Haninozuka. It will be I, that wins this competition." Said Vanilla, using a tone that only Honey out of all the Host club had heard.

Honey narrowed his eyes as well. "We shall see Neko. We shall see."

After a few seconds of tenseness, the twins both said, "Well, get into character for your competition! Don't want to let the girls know you're both sour today!" and walked off, thinking of how to fit their plan into the competition.

After at least five minutes of the two glaring, their glare fest was broken by Kyoya's warning of the girls arriving soon. The both quickly took their places on the sides in front of the taller members, both holding their bunny's cutely. And as the doors opened, they thought the same thing, _Let the games begin_.

**Honey's POV**

I _would_ win this competition. And no, bunny-shota was going to change that. Even if he made me feel… odd. Especially with those sweet eyes… and that long hair… and his pale complexion…and- Whoa! I need to concentrate on beating him! Not just him! I needed to beat Neko into the ground.

_**I thought you wanted to make up with him?**_ Questioned Bun-bun, sounding slightly surprised.

_Why would I say that?_ I questioned as I was carried away to my hosting spot by my customers.

_**Because you like him?**_ Bun-bun said sarcastically.

_I don't. Not one bit._ I said as I began to eat my cake.

_**Then why did you think not but seconds ago about what you like about Neko-san?**_

_! Nani? N-no I didn't!_ I protested as I began to talk cutely to the girls.

_**Riiiiight. And I'm gray. Honey-kun, I don't think this fight is necessary.**_

_Yes it is._I said as I earned another kawaii. _I need to prove I'm better than Neko. I need to._

… _**Are you trying to prove you're worth his time?**_ Bun-bun asked, surprising me.

… _I… I don't know… But I don't think so either!_

… _**sigh Well, continue with this competition if you must Honey-kun.**_

_Right. I will._

I giggled as another kawaii was delivered to me. I had five already. Take that Neko!

**Your POV**

This was going to be easy! That loli-shota doesn't stand a chance against me. He may be cute, and sweet, and have a pink bunny. But I have other things to couple my cuteness, that can elevate it. I was a shoe in, and Haninozuka would surely fall.

_**Must you do this?**_

_Do what?_ I asked as a girl spilled her tea on her dress and I rushed over.

_**This. This competition Supai-kun. Why are you doing it?**_

_To defeat Haninozuka. What else?_ I answered as I gave the girl a towel and asked if she was okay.

_**So, there is no alternative?**_

_Nope._ I answered as I went back to eating cake.

… _**Are you sure?**_

_Positive._ I answered as I began to giggle at the group kawaii.

… _**I'm not so sure…**_

_Nani? What are you saying?_

_**Well… you're never this competitive.**_

_Nani? What are you talking about? I'm always competitive when it comes to contests._

_**If you say so.**_

_I do._

_**Okay.**_

_Alright then._

_**Fine.**_

_Fine._

Five kawaii's… you're going down Haninozuka.

**Kaoru's POV**

I turned my face away as Hikaru leaned in close, blushing openly as his amber gaze rakes my face.

"Hikaru… You're embarrassing me…" I whispered earning a slight sigh from the girls.

"I don't care…" he whispered, pulling me closer. "And you didn't seem to mind when the camera watched us last night." 

"Hikaru!" I cried indignantly with the squealing girls. A real blush graced my cheeks. Really! He always used dirty suggestions for our act! It really annoyed me.

"Kaoru?" whispered Hikaru, making it quiet enough so only I could hear.

"Nani?" I whispered back. What could he want to say I wonder?

He smirked. "Have you seen our two subjects of our little game to be?" he questioned, flicking his eyes in the direction each were set up.

I looked over to see Honey-senpai's customers saying kawaii. The same went for Vanilla-senpai. I looked back to my brother, raising an eyebrow. "So?"

Hikaru smiled. "It seems they're tying in their little competition."

I nodded slightly, trying to understand what he was thinking.

"Well… by the end of Hosting… they'll have the same points… right?"

I blinked. "Ano… Hikaru?" I questioned, starting to realize what was coming into his mind. "Are you supposing?..."

Hikaru nodded. "Hai. We can finally operate our game."

**Author's POV**

Later, as the customers were filing out, Vanilla ran up to Honey, who was currently finishing off a piece of cake. When he noticed Vanilla, he looked around to make sure no one was looking, then smirked at the bunny-shota.

"How many points did you get Neko?" he asked, sliding from the couch and setting Bun-bun down gently.

Vanilla snickered. "100." He said arrogantly, eyes twinkling with laughter.

Honey's eyes widened, much to Vanilla's delight. But that delight was quickly taken away by Honey's statement.

"Nani? B-but I got the same!"

Vanilla's eyes widened, filled with disbelief, but quickly changed to anger. "Well… it seems we are evenly cute Haninozuka." He said grudgingly.

Honey turned away from Vanilla, hand on chin as he contemplated this situation. "Indeed Neko. But what to do about it?" he pondered, closing his eyes in concentration.

Vanilla looked at Honey as he stood straight, eyes closed and bangs hanging over his left eyelid. He looked… regal in that stance. Though Vanilla would never admit it.

**Meanwhile, with the rest of the Host Club…**

As the last of the customers filed out, Hikaru and Kaoru rounded all of the host members (except for Vanilla and Honey of course) into a close huddle.

"What is the meaning of this?" hissed Kyoya, his glasses unusually crooked from the twin's rushing.

"Relax, relax." They said in unison. "We just wanted to inform you of the new game."

Kyoya and Haruhi stared at them in annoyance, and Haruhi was about to voice it, when Tamaki, a dramatic frown on his lips cried, "No! This shall not be tolerated in my presence, or in anyone else's!"

The twins rolled their eyes. "It's not directed towards you tono." They droned, snickering as they said Tamaki's mean nickname.

Tamaki was in his emo corner in a flash, muttering 'no one pays attention to me'.

Haruhi sweat dropped. "You'd expect him to be glad of that." She said, shaking her head.

Kyoya flipped open his notebook and began to write something. "What else could we expect from him? Twisting words so that he can act as dramatic as he can."

Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru nodded in unison saying, "So true."

"Ah, but back to the matter at hand. What are you two planning for your amusement this time?" asked Haruhi boredly.

Hikaru and Kaoru put their left hands over their hearts, looking shocked. "You wound us Haruhi!" they said, looking hurt, though a glint was in their eyes. "It's not for our own benefit… much." They snickered.

Haruhi sighed. "Get on with it. You're wasting my time." She said impatiently.

"Well, it has to do with," started Hikaru. "Our two little shotas!" Kaoru finished, turning to look at said senpai's.

Haruhi looked to where the twins were looking and her eyes widened. They were both _smirking_ at each other. But that quickly turned to shock. It was then followed by Honey-senpai looking thoughtful and more grown up, while Vanilla-senpai stared at him blankly. To say Haruhi was shocked was an understatement. In contrast, Kyoya was perfectly calm.

"Well, it seems that they finally started to compete against one another. Probably the after math of that fight yesterday." Said Kyoya, not caring at all. He didn't even write it down.

Kaoru and Hikaru smiled slightly as they watched their vertically challenged senpai's, one seemingly zoned out while the other looked like he was thinking.

"Hai. We suspected as much." They said at the same time. "And we have a plan to get them back together." They said, chuckling.

**Back with our little vertically challenged senpai's**

Honey sighed in exasperation. So far he couldn't think up anything in his mind that could break the tie. He looked over to Vanilla to see him staring of into space.

He smirked. "Wake up Neko. Unless you're thinking of a way to solve this problem that is." He said in a insulting tone.

Vanilla blinked, then glared at his rival. "Whatever Haninozuka! I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" he spat, eyes blazing with loathing.

Honey narrowed his eyes at Vanilla, then scoffed. "So? I could say the same for you." He shot back, smirking.

As Vanilla was about to shoot back an insult, they were interrupted by the rest of the host club surrounding them.

Vanilla and Honey smiled in their cute loli-shota way. "Nani ne? Do you need something?" asked Honey flowers around his head.

"If you do, I'll be glad to help." Giggled Vanilla, twirling a strand of hair around his finger and swaying side to side.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Cut the act senpai's. Hikaru and Kaoru told us about your rivalry. Don't deny it." She said bluntly, making Tamaki exclaim, 'The devils are corrupting her! Mama!'

Honey and Vanilla stared up at her for a moment, then looked at each other, and glared.

"This is your fault Neko!" exclaimed Honey in an angry tone, pointing at Vanilla. 

Vanilla's eyes narrowed. "Nani! It wasn't my fault Haninozuka! If it's anyone's it yours!" he exclaimed, practically growling.

Before they could start out a war, Hikaru grabbed Honey while Kaoru grabbed Vanilla, and pulled them away from each other.

"Relax senpai's!" they exclaimed in unison. "We just wanted to help settle this bet!"

Honey looked up at Hikaru with great gratitude, while Vanilla looked up at Kaoru in suspicion.

"How!" exclaimed Honey.

Vanilla narrowed his eyes. "Hai. How indeed?" he said suspiciously.

Kyoya chose this time to step forward, straightening his glasses. "Why, a sing off of course."

Tamaki cheered. "Right! Each of you get to perform three songs each! Whoever gets the most points wins!" he rejoiced, about to hug his 'daughter' when she once again put something in between them.

She smiled slightly at the two. "And it can be any song you want. It's not depending on how cute you are, but on how well you perform." She explained, shooting a frustrated glance at the Host King as he whined to the Host… Queen you could call Kyoya, about 'their daughter'.

Both Honey's and Vanilla's eyes sparkled, flowers surrounding their heads. "A sing-off! Yatta!" they yelled in unison, then turned on each other. Their eyes held fire as they glared, the Naruto fighting song playing in the background, making the others sweatdrop (sorry, just read a Naruto fanfiction!).

"I'll win Haninozuka!" declared Vanilla, eyes narrowed, light violet fire surrounding him with gothic Lolita designs in the background.

Honey smirked. "It is I who shall prevail Neko!" Honey challenged, confident look on his face, honey brown fire surrounding him with those awesome colored skulls with roses and such in the background.

Then Host Club sweatdropped, thinking the two were being over dramatic.

"Erm…. Yeah." Said Kaoru and Hikaru in unison. "Anyway! You have the rest of tonight to prepare for the first song! Each day you sing a new song! Game starta!"

**pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbppbpbbpbpbpbpbpbpbp**

Yay! Finished! This is seven pages worth! Also, if you have suggestions on what you want Honey, and or Vanilla to sing, tell me! Afterwards, I'll make a post that will rate on them! It can be any song, even kind of dirty! Just send in your suggestions!

**Honey:** Unwah! Why are you doing this! I don't want to sing something dirty!

**Vanilla: eyes sparkling **Whoever does vote for a song like that, I love you! 

Me: **giggle **Well, it's their choice

**Honey: **You're evil!

Me: Why thank you! **Bows**


	14. Day 1: Honey

The results are in

**The results are in! The winner is….. 'You Are My Love' from Tsubasa Chronicles!**

**You Are My Love: 4 votes**

**Happy Song: 2**

**Molly: 2**

**For the people who like the losing songs, you can request them again for Vanilla! Or the second day! Don't worry! Also, for the people that voted for the winning song, contact me! Now, for the reviews.**

**Pheonixstar123: **I want picture I want picture :D –from chapter 1-

**Alright, I'll post it on my profile asap!**

**RatsRule: **WOOT WOOT! ITS AWESOMNIE GOODNESS! More is needed thank you

**You are welcome! I hope you enjoyed your story purchased at the OuranMart. Thnak you! Come again!**

**Uchiha Sesshoumaru: **a sing off huh? Nice thinking...Hmm...You think Honey-senpai can sings "You are my love" from Tsubasa Chronicle? Haha...I wanna how he sing that song...And Vannila-senpai sings "Go!" from naruto. (if you know the song lah...that is...)

**Thank you! Thank you bowing! It all comes naturally! By the way, you don't have to contact me since you actually gave the idea! You're other suggestion for Vanilla will come up in the poll which I will put up after I upload this!**

**Mewzakuro240: **Hi, I am requesting songs for the sing off

Happy song

I hate everything about you

**This is my friend that I actually know! The reason why it says link, is that she forgot that links don't really work unless they're on your profile.**

**Besides me, there was no one else that replied! So I was the fifth!**

…………………………………………………………………

**Honey's POV**

I stared in the mirror as I was getting ready for school, contemplating over just what was happening. It was odd. Lately, ever since that incident, I haven't been able to have a conversation with Neko without it ending up as a small fight. Why is that? I didn't even really _want_ to fight him. It just… it just happened. 

I sighed, looking at my reflection. "But at least a Sing-off comes out of this!" I said excitedly, smiling. I blinked when I felt someone slip my blazer on. I looked up and smiled when I saw Takashi. "Arigato Takashi!"

"Ah."

I wonder where he's been going lately? He's hardly ever around anymore… "Ne, Takashi? Are you going to be at the Sing-off?"

"Ah."

"Yosh!"

**pb**

**Vanilla's POV**

I smirked into the mirror as I prepared for school, planning what to do when I won the Sing-off. As I tied two black ribbons around the base of my ears, I inwardly laughed. 'First, I'll thank the judges; second, I'll rub it in Haninozuka's face; third, I'll rub it in Haninozuka's face; and lastly?, rub it in Haninozuka's face! Mwahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa! ahem. Wow I've really been thinking like a weird evil person lately… oh well!'

But… now that I thought about it… I was reminding myself of someone… Who was it?

"Vanilla! Are you ready for school yet?"

I sighed. "Hai!"

"Come down and have some breakfast!"

I sighed again as I rushed down. "I can't! I'm going to be late!" I said, taking Sweet Patches from the table.

Hewa sighed. "You never eat anymore Vanilla. Unwah! I want you to be normal again!" she whined, about to launch herself at me, only to be blocked off.

"Baka no peace maker." Kan-chan muttered, taking the toast out of Hewa's hands. "Have a good day at school!" she said perkily as I ran out the door.

"Arigato!"

**pbpb**

**Honey's POV**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. I stared at the clock, only six periods to go after this. Only six to the Sing-off. Only six periods till Host Club.

**pbpbpb**

**Vanilla's POV**

Click. Clock. Click. Clock. I stared at the clock, five periods after this. Only five to the Sing-off. Only five till I would win.

**pbpbpbpb**

**Haruhi's POV**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Note from Haruhi: Why am I being forced to do this?! Went the clock, only four periods after this. Only four to the Sing-off. Only four till the competition.

**pbpbpbpbpb**

**Kyoya's POV**

Note from Kyoya: -eye brow twitch- This is humiliating at best. I should be making money out of this Click. Clock. Click. Clock. Ticked the clock, three periods to go. Only three till the Sing-off. Only three till paying customers would flood in the Host Club doors.

**pbpbpbpbpbpb**

**Kaoru's & Hikaru's POV**

Note from Kaoru&Hikaru: Just to let you know, Bold is Hikaru, and italics is Kaoru! Ja ne! **Tick. **_Tock. _**Tick. **_Tock. _**Warned the clock,**_only two periods_** to go. **_Only two periods __**till the Sing-off.**__ Only two periods __**until our Game begins.**_

**pbpbpbpbpbpbpb**

**Tamaki's POV**

Note from Tamaki: Why am I second to last!? Click. Clock. Click. Clock. Almost here, only one period to go. Only one period till the Sing-off. Only one till the fight upon friends and soon to be lovers begins.

**pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb**

**Takashi's POV**

Note from Takashi?: … me: --U, yeah I guess not. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. ZERO.

**pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb**

**Author's POV**

The bell rang. Honey and Vanilla looked at each other. Eyes narrowed. The race was on. Honey rushed out of the class, Bun-bun complaining about how bouncy and uncomfortable it was from his arms.

Suddenly, Vanilla was right next to him, sticking his tongue out as he passed saying 'Nyah nyah!' Honey stared in shock, then sped up. To describe it, it was pretty much like Sakura and Ino in Naruto the third episode.

The two burst through the door, ignoring the rose petals. They thrust out they're arms, hands connecting with the other's cheek.

"I WIN!" they both exclaimed, panting heavily. "YOU DID NOT!" they acused turning on each other. As they began to fight, their bunnies were looking in awe at the Host Club Room.

_**Amazing **_said Bun-bun.

**I know. It looks just like a set up for a concert… it looks like the American Idol set. **Agreed Sweet Patches, nodding.

Bun-bun sweatdropped. _**But they kind of ruined it by putting 'Host Club Game Sing-off of Honey-senpai and Vanilla-senpai Idol'. That's just tacky.**_

**Too true my friend. Too true.**

**pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb**

It was decided that Honey had won, and he would sing first. me- I'm lazy. Sue me! Renge had supplied costumes since she was obviously the queen of cosplay.

Honey was now in the dressing room, admiring his outfit. "It's… it's so pretty." He breathed, fingering the collar and feeling the cool silk under his fingers.

Bun-bun smiled. _**It is.**_ He agreed.

Honey looked up when Renge poked her head in, her face beaming. "MOE! You're so kawaii Honey-senpai! Come on! You need to get backstage!" she said, pulling him out of the dressing room.

Giggling, he managed to get Bun-bun and the present his pen-pal, Momiji Sohma sent him. It was a pink beret that looked just like the one he wore in the picture. As Honey stood behind the midnight blue curtain, he placed in on his head, fashioning his hair so it looked like Momiji's.

He took a deep breath, setting Bun-bun off to the side. "Wish me luck." He whispered as the curtain rose.

**pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb**

**Vanilla's POV**

I stared from the audience, smirking slightly, but not too much lest the girls see. They were all chattering noisily, some talking to me. Though I was telling them I hoped Haninozuka would win, I was actually counting on his downfall.

I jumped a bit when Renge came out of the floor with that annoying 'Hoooo hohohoho! Hooooo hohohoho!' I really hated that!

"Welcome all you Host Club fans! You are at the first Sing-off that has ever been made here! You can thank the costumes to me! Every thing else was planned by Kyoya-sama! Now! The first song, is 'You Are My Love' from Tsubasa Chronicles! Give it up for Honey-senpai! Ooooooohohohohohohoh! Oooooooohohohohohohoh!" she yelled as she went back into the floor.

As the curtain rose, my eyes narrowed. 'Let's see what you got.'

Sweet Patches sighed. **So competitive.**

I ignored him. The whole stage was black, the music starting up. The stage slowly began to light up, and I gaped in surprise while the girls squealed 'KAWAII! HONEY-SENPAI IS SO KAWAII!'. Haninozuka stood, there, looking up at the audience. He looked… nice. He was wearing a silk pink dress that complemented his figure, and came up to his knees; small heart earrings; a light pink beret; pink gloves that came to his wrists; and simple pink shoes. … Wow.

**Author's POV**

Once Honey had come out and the light was bright enough to see him, Vanilla's ears had perked up considerably, and he had leaned forward, though he didn't notice this.

**Haruhi's POV**

I stared in astonishment. Honey-senpai looked very nice but… did he have to dress in girl clothes?

He looked like he was taking a deep breath, closing his eyes. **Ame ni, nureta hoho wa;**

**Namida no nioi ga shita." **I watched as Honey-senpai lifted his left hand as he sang, bringing it to his right cheek and touching it delicately.

"**Yasahii manazashi no**

**tabibito" **his face turned soft, comfortably happy, his left hand slowly moving out to sweep the air in front of him, like describing a place or a road. I smiled. He was very good.

**Tamaki's POV**

**"Shisuka ni hibiiteru**

**natsukashii ongaku" **Honey-senpai twirled in one circle slowly, then looked behind him, a small smile on his face.

"**Omoidasenai kikoku**

**samayou" **His face took on a sad look, left hand touching his head as if in pain, closing his eyes and lifting his head to the ceiling. I sniffed. This was so sad! He's so emotional.

**Hikaru's POV**

**"Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de**

**omoi no kienai basho made" **Honey-senpai hooked his thumbs together and put them over his chest, -they looked like wings actually-. He then slowly lifted them from his chest and fluttered them as he reached into the sky. He's not half bad. I mean, I hate girly stuff, but yeah okay.

**Kaoru's POV**

**"Futari de**

**tooi umi wo sora wo koete" **Honey-senpai flutered his hands again, before he let them come apart and wrapped his arms safely around himself, a look of peace on his face. I stared, transfixed. It… reminded me of myself somehow. I blinked when I felt something wet slide down my cheek. I felt my cheek, and brought back a tear.

**Kyoya's POV**

I was counting the money backstage, writing down the total on my clipboard. Once I finished, I turned on the camera's and watched.

**"Kurai yoru no naka de**

**watashi wo terashiteru" **Honey-senpai looked up at the ceiling, his eyes sparkling. He then looked off to the side, a scared look on his face. My glasses flashed. Very good.

**Takashi's POV**

**"Yasashii manazashi no**

**anata ni" **………………………………………………….. Mitsukuni.

**Honey's POV**

I couldn't believe I was doing this so well. I mean, I loved to sing but… it was amazing that's all.

"**Aitai…."** I don't know what possessed me to, but I looked straight at Neko as I sang the last part, actual tears in my eyes. This song always made me cry, if only a little.

**Vanilla's POV**

Was… was he looking at me? No! Impossible! We hate each other now. There's no way he's miss me. And I don't miss him. I did clap full heartedly though. He may be my rival, but he was good. Very good. Some of the girls were sobbing. I looked to the rest of the Host Club next to me. Mostly Tamaki and Kaoru looked affected. I could understand Tamaki… but why Kaoru?

I looked back to the stage just in time to see Haninozuka bow, and leave the stage. Now it was my turn.

**pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb**

**Yatta! I finished it! It is now 4:29am! And I started… checks clock at 2:00am! Yay! Anyway, the people that voted for this song, could you please contact me? You'll get an important part in the next chapter, as will the people that vote for Vanilla's song! So, please do so!**


	15. Day 1: Vanilla

RatsRule: Awesome

**RatsRule: **Awesome!

--cough— Hani wore a dress? How could I neot see that coming?

Anywho Im one of the peoples that picked the song Hani did.

Cant waiut for more!

**Thanks! You're the only one to review for this chapter!**

_**Polls: **_I voted for you are my love from last chapter o.o

Wait, didnt I already say that?

**Yes! Yes you did!**

**Uchiha Sesshoumaru: **… I voted for "You are my love"…

**Thanks!**

**Cyanide Tabloid: **YESYESYESYES! Finally someone writes a fic for Honey!(I think the bet is the best idea so far! Leave it to the Hitaachin twins to gamble on something like that!! XD) Hurry and update, pwease!! I wanna see Honey and Nilla-chan kiss and make up. I don't like to see them fighting. They're just too cute!

P.S. Vanilla is probably one of the best Ouran OC's I've seen!!

**Thanks! But please post in the latest actual chapter I updated please! Arigato and welcome to the Honilla, HoneyxVanilla, H&V fan club!**

**Honey's POV**

As I walked backstage, I was smiling widely, the applause ringing in my ears. I did it! And it was so much fun! I scooped up Bun-bun, hugging him.

"I did it Bun-bun! I did it!"

He chuckled. **I can see that Honey-kun. You were wonderful. Now, let's get you changed back into your uniform.**

I nodded. "Okay!" I agreed, happily walking back to my dresser room.

**Vanilla's POV**

I admired myself in the mirror, adjusting my hat (the one in his picture, which is now up on my profile by the way!) so that it made my ears lay down.

Kaoru peeked in, smiling. "Ma ma, are you almost ready Vanilla-senpai?" he asked.

I'd asked him to help me, knowing he was the nicer of the twins, and probably had more fashion sense. I smirked. "I was born ready."

Kaoru raised a brow. "You sure are acting evil lately Vanilla-senpai." He commented, making me blush-

**Author's POV**

**Somewhere else…**

Honey was just walking out of his dressing room, to be greeted by a tearful Tamaki.

"That was marvelous Honey-senpai! You were so emotional!" he said, dabbing an eye.

Honey smiled, and was about to thank him, when a evil vibe ran up his spine. His eyes narrowed, a dark aura enveloped him.

Tamaki blinked. "Honey-sen-! AGH!" yelled Tamaki as Honey bit his hand… again. (Wow! He can even sense when Vanilla is blushing when he's not in sight!)

**Vanilla's POV**

-in embarrassment. "I know… It's so weird Kao-kun." I said, biting my lip. "But, I will beat Mitsukuni! This I swear!"

Kaoru smiled. "I'm glad. And don't worry! It's probably nothing!" he comforted, leading me to the back stage.

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah! I might as well just have fun in this-right?"

Kaoru nodded.

Once he was gone, I looked down at Sweet Patches. "Do I look ok?"

He smiled. _**You'd make a girl version of Three Days Grace proud**_

**Honey's POV**

I stared at the stage, eyes narrowed in wait. I wonder what Neko's going to sing? I smirked slightly at the thought. Well, whatever he was going to sing, I'd definitely beat him.

_Let's see if you can top my performance._

**So competitive… **said Bun-bun, but I ignored him.

It was starting.

The lights lightened slightly, just enough to show Neko bathed in green and blue light. The hat I had seen on him when we first met was tilted on his head, holding his ears down in the same way as well; his long hair cascaded around him… wearing a black tank top that showed his belly button and some of his waist… shorts that came to… I can't even explain it anymore… Wow.

I think the girls are squealing and shrieking… I… I can't be sure… Wow… (hee hee! I'll send anyone that wants it the picture!)

**Author's POV**

All the girls were squealing and screaming, screaming, "MOE!" over and over again. Honey was staring, mouth slightly open in astonishment, a slight blush to his cheeks… not that he was aware.

**Haruhi's POV**

My eyes widened in disbelief. What the- I fell to the ground. Why are our loli-shota's crossdressers!? I sat back in my seat as the music started. I might as well watch.

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take **Vanilla-senpai's eyes were closed as he sang, standing still. He then raised his right hand and placed it on his chest, his eyes squeezing tight, as it recently hurt.

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet **Vanilla-senpai's left hand clenched slightly, his eyes un-scrunching, his face looking determined, eyes still closed. His head turned to the side in a defiant manner.

I blinked. This sounds like a song about a relationship… Could it be… I looked over to Honey, who was staring, captivated, at the stage.

**Tamaki's POV**

**Every roommate kept awake**

**By every sigh and scream we make **My Daughter stretched up his arms, before running his hands through his hair, his face slightly blissful, tugging slightly at the end, a slight look of pain on his face.

**All the feelings that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet **His right hand came to his chest again, his left hand coming to the side of his head, shaking it lightly.

I smiled. Papa is so proud! My little daughter is singing so well! Win Honey-senpai's heart!

**Hikaru & Koaru's POV**

Hikaru

_Kaoru_

**Only when I stop to think about it… **I watched as Vanilla-senpai's hand clutched into a fist _his eyes snapping open, full of anger _and passion.

**Kyoya's POV**

**I! Hate! Every-thing a-bout you!**

**Why! Dooo IIIIIIII looove you?! **Vanilla-senpai threw his left hand out to the side, clenching it into a fist as well. He then looked away, looking confused.

**I! Hate! Every-thing a-bout you!**

**Why! Dooo IIIIIIII looove you?! **He clenched both fists in front of his chest, eyes filled with anger. He then wrapped his arms around himself, looking down at the floor, shaking his head.

I raised a brow. The girls were screaming 'MOE', hearts in their eyes as they watched. Hm… I knew that this song was perfect. Good thing I suggested it to him.

**Takashi's POV**

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every breath we take **Vanilla looked up at the ceiling, eyes dull. He then brought a hand to his bottom lip, touching lightly

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet **He closed his eyes, his face looking serene. He brought his head down, shaking it slightly.

………………………………………………………………………………. –blush-

**Everyone's POV**

**Only when I stop to think about it… **Vanillla's eyes snapped open once more, in the same way as the first time he sang this line.

**Haruhi's POV**

**I! Hate! Every-thing a-bout you!**

**Why! Dooo IIIIIIII looove you?! **Vanilla-senpai looked to the side, pain in his eyes. He then brought his right hand up to hold his throat.

**I! Hate! Every-thing a-bout you!**

**Why! Dooo IIIIIIII looove you?! **Vanilla-senpai closed his eyes, looking miserable. He then bit one of his fingers, as if trying to keep calm and decide something.

I watched with wide eyes. This was definitely about him and Honey-senpai.

**Tamaki's POV**

**Ooonly when III stooop to thiink**

**Aaa-booout yoou, I-I knoow **My Daughter lowered his gaze to the ground, before looking back up, his eyes closed. He brought his hands to his chest, both clutching each other.

**Ooonly when yooou stoop to think**

**Aaa-bout mee, doo-oo yoou knoooow? **He looked up at the audience, a look much like my own adorning his face. He then raised a brow and winked, sending the girls swooning.

I'm so proud!

**Hikaru's & Kaoru's POV**

**I! Hate! Every-thing a-bout you!**

**Why! Dooo IIIIIIII looove you?! **Vanilla-senpai's face changed from, eerily, the king's look to deep hurt, throwing his arms out to the sides. He then bit his lip, his eyes filled with confusion.

I stared in surprise. How did he learn this song?

_I smiled deviously. The Shadow King was right. He really does suit this song._

**Kyoya's POV**

**You! Hate! Every-thing a-bout you!**

**Why! Dooo yoooooou looove me?! **Vanilla-senpai brought his hands up to his head, shaking it as if he was trying to keep that fact in mind. He then looked up at the audience, as if begging us so answer.

I smirked. Am I a genius or what?

**Takashi's POV**

…………………………………………………………………….. Mitsukuni…

**Vanilla's POV**

This is going great! I can't believe this! It feels so great to sing this song! I don't know why though…

**I! Hate!**

**You! Hate! **I pointed at myself, clenching my hand. I then pointed to… Why am I pointing at Haninozuka? My arm won't listen to me, and I clench my fist tight, looking away. What the- Why did I do that?!

**I! Hate!**

**Yooou looove meee! **Okay, that's better, I clutched my chest glaring. I then- Wait! No! My body won't obey me! I looked to Haninozuka, staring at him, knowing my eyes were filled with hurt. Why won't my body obey me?!

**I! Hate! Every-thing a-bout you!**

**Why! Dooo IIIIIIII looove you?! **I might as well go with it. I let my hands slump to my sides, clenched into fists. I then finally fell to my knees, eyes filled with passion, before closing my eyes and bit my lip slightly.

**Honey's POV**

I stared, blushing as Neko ended. Was he… pointing at me? I shook my head. No way… though the song would fit… I blushed, looking down at my lap as all the girls screamed and shrieked happily.

**RatsRule's POV**

**LadyKatella's POV**


	16. And the Winner Is?

bloodandtears9: What does vanilla-kun look like

**bloodandtears9: **What does vanilla-kun look like? I must know!

**It's the first link on my profile!**

**Cyanide Tabloid: **Hm…I'm gone have to say 'Nilla-chan wins. I like his song better. I can't wait to see how this is going to turn out!

**Thanks! You're the only person that reviewed about this, I hope you voted too.**

**Chapter 16: The Winner of Round One Is…?**

**Author's POV**

Suddenly, the lights went out, earning scared yelps from the audience.

"What's going on?!"

"Why is it dark?!"

"OMG! Something just dropped on my face!"

"MOMMY!"

"Where are you taking me?!"

"Oh shut up cry baby!"

"Be quiet Neko!"

"Daughter! Honey-senpai! Calm yourselves, please!"

"Yeah! This is just-"

"-Preperation!"

"You guys love being loud don't you?"

"Itai!"

"Ah! Hikaru! D-don't… Ah…"

"Mm… I love when you make that sound…"

"Kyaaaah! Turn on the lights! I want to see the action!"

"Kaoru! Hikaru! Don't make this into one of your stupid Brotherly Love Acts."

**"Sorry Haruhi."**

"Why is it so warm?"

"Eh? It seems normal temperature to me."

"Me as well."

**"Us too!"**

"I'm fine."

"Ah."

"I'm warm too!"

"… Why do you sound so close Haninozuka?"

The lights flashed on to reveal Tamaki, Kaoru, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kyoya, and Takashi standing in front of the stage. A stage that held a… pleasantly surprising sight. Vanilla and Honey were holding onto each other, eyes wide, filled with shock and fear as they looking into each other's eyes.

Just as they jumped away from each other, a 'MOE' sprang forth from the crowds.

"Don't touch me!" Vanilla spat at Honey, a blush tinting his cheeks, his arms wrapped around his waist protectively.

"Y-you're the one that touched me!" Honey stuttered, a pink blush on his cheeks, rubbing his arms as if he had a chill.

Unbeknownst to either of them, they were thinking the same thing. 'Why… why is my heart pounding so hard?'

"Oooohoho! Oooooohoho!" Everyone turned to see Renge come out of the floor on a mechanical throne. "We have the results!"

"No one voted!"

Renge shook her head pityingly. "Oh poor, poor Host Club Fan that doesn't have my knowledge. People _did_ vote… very few… but they did."

"Oh yeah?! Who?!"

Renge smirked. "The names are confidential. But the 'Almighty Author' has given me this information!"

"Who's that?!"

The atmosphere turned dark and mysterious. "If I told you… I'd have to kill you…" everyone paled at Renge's demonic voice. "… Anyway! The Results! Kyoya-senpai! If you would please!" Renge cried, throwing the envelope like a ninja dart toward Kyoya, who promptly caught it, glasses flashing.

Kaoru and Hikaru peered over Kyoya's shoulder, immediately paling and backing away at the picture on the front.

**"Wh-what **_**is **_**that?!" **they said in unison, hiding behind Haruhi, who was one of many who were giving them questioning looks.

Tamaki came up to them, looking curious. "What? What was it?!"

The twins both got chills, running away from Tamaki screaming **'Run! Don't let him get us!'**

Blinking, Tamaki turned to Kyoya tears in his eyes. "Mommy! Our twin sons won't tell me what's wrong! Please tell Daddy!" he pleaded, going in front of Kyoya.

"… You. Will. Never. Know." He said ominously, quickly opening the envelope and eating it.

Everyone sweat dropped as he swallowed the envelope, looking absolutely fine. "And, the winner is… Supai Neko." He said, straightening his glasses.

The crowd roared with happiness, clapping and crying. Vanilla smiled, giving a curtsy. Honey glared at the bunny-shota, looking away. The Host Club clapped happily, fully supporting him.

When Renge handed him a mic, Vanilla took a deep breath. "I would like to thank Scratchy Patches, who criticized me the whole way. And Kaoru-kun and Kyo-kun who helped me pick out the song. Thank you!" he said, blowing a kiss, making most of the girls faint.

Stepping in front of Vanilla, eyes still on the results, he continued. "For the next Sing-Off, both Honey-chan and Vanilla-chan will need to use the whole host club in their performances. If they do not use all except for their rivals, the other will be disqualified from this round, and the other will win it."

Vanilla and Honey looked at each other, their eyes seeming to glow. "… You won't win next time Neko."

"I will and you know it."

**Yay! Even though I only got 2 reviews I decided to give you a break! Send in the songs you would like Vanilla to sing with the whole Host Club! He'll be the first one performing this time! When April the 26****th**** comes, I won't accept anymore song suggestions. Also! Guess what was on the envelope cover, and I'll reward you with something no one else will get to see!**


	17. Day 2: Vanilla

The results are in:

**Poison: 3**

**He's a cold hearted snake: 1**

**Mr. Sandman: 0**

**Cyanide Tabloid: **Yay! The whole accidental hug thing was really, really kawaii! I think a good song for one of them to sing is 'Poison'. It was originally sang by Alice Cooper, but the newer version that Groove Coverage did was really nice too. Hope you like the song.

**Thank you! I appreciate your suggestion!**

**iceyxstrawberry: **i think a good song would be meikyu butterfly by hoshina utau.

**Thanks! It was a good song, but I couldn't figure out a way to add the rest of the Host Club in at all.**

**Eternal-Bluerose-Yuri: **Very imaginitive!! You have a teriffic story!

**&blush& Oh, you flatterer!**

**thunDaClap: **Oh! OH! how about Blue October's 'Into the ocean?'

Random, yes, but I would love to see - or read - Vanilla-kun sing it!

**Gomen! But I had already put up the polls by the time you posted this!**

**Okay! I see that no one guessed what is was. &sigh& It was pretty obvious… I give you one more chapter to think about it kay?**

**Chapter 17: Day 2: Vanilla**

Honey's POV

I fidgeted in my seat a week later after the next idea challenge, nervous and wondering what Neko had chosen this time. He seems to like choosing songs with a harsh beat or odd lyrics. He won last time, and, as much as I loathe to admit it, he could win again. Even if Haruhi was sick and had to stay home.

**Honey-chan, it's starting!**

I blinked and looked down at Bun-bun, who was staring excitedly at the stage as the lights dimmed.

_Traitor!_

**I just like concerts!**

A slightly eery sound came from the pitch black stage, making one of the girls next to me, clutch onto my arm.

_**Oh yeah…**_

_**Yeah… Oh yeah…**_

I blinked. Oh, so it was kind of like pop. Okay… that's definetly Neko singing

Green, silver, and blue lights suddenly began to flash around the stage, before landing on…

**Keep you mouth closed Honey-chan! **Giggled Bun-bun

It was hard to though. Neko was wearing a short greendress that was strapless, gold, or at least it looked like it, snake bracelets on his wrists and ankles, fancy green flats on his feet, hair tumbling down and reaching his waist, curled and shining.

_**Poooisoooon…**_

_**Poooisoooon…**_

The green, silver, and blue lights then shown just bright enough so that you could see Neko at the front of the stage, and Kyoya a foot away from him, wearing a jacket and facing away from us.

_**You're cruuuel…**_

_**Deviiise…**_

_**Your blood…**_

_**Like iiice…**_

_**One loook…**_

_**Could kiiil…**_

_**My paaain…**_

_**Your thriiil…**_

Neko seemed to float on the stage as he moved to Kyoya, gently turning him around. He wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck, trailing a hand down his neck as they stared into each other's eyes, both expressions blank, the Vice President's glasses flashing.

_**I wanna love ya but I better not touch!**_

_**I wanna hold a but my sen-ses tell me to stop!**_

_**I wanna kiss ya but I want it too much!**_

_**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous-**_

_**Poooisooon!**_

My breath hitched as Neko quickly spun away from Kyoya, who disappeared as the light that had shone on him left. A hand quickly grabbed Neko's hand before he could get away, earning a warning look from Neko, the light shining down on Takashi, also wearing a leather jacket.

Takashi spun Neko in and was about to grab him around the waist, but Neko quickly slipped out of his grip and faced his back to him.

Neko leaned back and looked up into Takashi's eyes when he came up from behind, their lips too close, before Neko suddenly put a finger on Takashi's lips and looked away.

Taking Takashi's hand, he spun himself away from my cousin, spinning in a circle before, gently pushing Takashi away, who disappeared when the light left him.

_**You're poison runnin' through my vains!**_

_**You're poisoooon…**_

_**I don't wanna play these gaaames…**_

Neko ran his hands down his arms, eyes closed tight as if in pain, his chest heaving as if he was having trouble breathing.

_**Yooour mouth…**_

_**So hooot…**_

_**Yooour weeeb…**_

_**I'm cauuught…**_

_**Yooour skiiin…**_

_**Sooo weeet…**_

_**Blaaack laaace…**_

_**On sweeeat…**_

My eye twitched when I saw the twins come from his left and right, making Neko look up and smile slightly. Both gently picked Neko up by his underarms and placed him on their shoulders. Neko reached out both hands and tilted their heads up, tracing their lips afterwards, making me glare.

Neko carefully and slowly, maneuvered his body so that he was laying on top of the twin's shoulders, his head laying in the crook of the right twin's neck.

Both twins made Neko slide in front of them so he was standing (thank Kami!), and kneeled down on either side of him, smirking. They trailed their hands on the form of Neko's body, making me fume silently.

Neko looked at each of them, before he gently pushed them away at the same time.

_**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins!**_

_**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name!**_

_**I wanna kiss you but I want it too much!**_

_**I wanna taste you but lips are venomous-**_

_**Poooisooon!**_

Neko reached out his hand into the darkness and the lights shined down on Tamaki. Neko spun Tamaki to face him, his exspression aggressive.

He then wrapped his arms around Tamaki's neck and fisted a hand in his hair.

Tamaki smirked and was leaning down to kiss Neko, but he quickly put a finger on The King's lips and looked away, before pushing him, making the light that had shown on Tamaki went away.

_**You're poison running through my veins!**_

_**You're poooisooon…**_

_**I don't wanna break these chaaains…**_

Kyoya, Tamaki, Takashi, and the Twins appeared behind Neko, before they picked him up and placed him on their shoulders.

Neko leaned back a bit, his hands on Tamaki's and Kyoya's head as if he was on a throne.

As the song ended, the lights began to darken into black again, only showing Neko's violet eyes glowing, before they winked out.

Cheering and squealing erupted from the crowd, all the girls screaming 'MOE!' and 'YAOI!' Whatever those exclamations meant.

Oh yeah, I am going to lose… unless I get a song like Neko's…

**Yay! 17****th**** chappy finished!**

**Vanilla: &giggle& I had fun! I got to push people and stuff! Also, &looks at twitching Honey& I kicked your freaking butt!**

**Honey: &glare& Be quiet! I'll beat you next time! I just need a song like that…**

**Vanilla: &Doing the in your faced dance& In your face! In your face! In your faaaace!**

**-.-U Erm… Anyways! Please review what you want Honey to sing k? Bye!**


	18. Day 2: Honey

**The results are in...**

**Beep by The Pussycat Dolls: 1**

**Hold On by The Jonas Brothers: 5!**

**Hold On WINS!!**

**thunDaClap: Oh! OH! How about Blue October's 'Into the ocean?'**

**Random, yes, but I would love to see- or read – Vanilla-kun sing it!**

Thank you for the song! But it was too hard to do with how I set this up. Gomen!

**Silver Star Celine: Wow! Lots of fanservice! XO**

&sweatdrop& Well, Poison had the most votes. I can't possibly make a non-fanservice fic with that! IMPOSSIBLE!

**Cyanide Tabloid: &thinking cap& Hm…Hunny song… Maybe… 'Monsoon' by Tokio Hotel, or maybe 'Love is Dead', by the same artist as the first. AND YAY MY SUGGESTION WAS USED! &huggles&**

Thanks for the ideas! But I couldn't figure out any way possible to make it fit with having anyone but Honey on the stage! Gommenasai! &bows& And I know! I'm glad you're happy!

**black sun angel: a picture of vanilla doing something perverted with honey ?**

Ie! That's not correct. But thank you for trying! You're the only one that did! It was actually, Tamaki saying: Raping Time! With Kyouya next to him all freaked out and saying: WTF?

**mewzakuro240: Hi Crystal,**

**I think Honey should sing Jonas Brothers "Hold on"**

Hey girl! You're suggestion won! Hooray! I'll call you after this so you can look it up!

**black sun angel: Thank you for the please, but it takes time to do this. I'm sorry if you're getting impatient, but after this I have to put up polls for who wants who to win.**

Chapter 18: Day 2: Honey

**Vanilla's POV**

I giggled as the girls complimented me and admired my accessories.

"Arigato!" I thanked happily, hugging Scratchy Patches. Oh I am SO going to win this!

_**You do know you're being way too pompous right?**_

_Nuh-uh!_

_**Now you're just being immature**_

_Whatever!_

_**Shh! It's starting!**_

_&gasp& Traitor!_

_**I like this song! You can't blame me!**_

I silently grumbled and looked to the stage, blinking when I saw Haninozuka standing defiantly, wearing the exact same outfit Kevin Jonas wore in the song Hold On. He didn't even look remotely girly... Why do I want to watch this more because of that?

Tamaki-to Haninozuka's right-was holding a dark brown electric guitar. What he wore had the girls swooning(contact me for the picture, because is acting up and that's where I have the link. But I can send it to you in email!)the color the same as his guitar. Kyouya-to Haninozuka left-had an indigo guitar electric guitar, his outfit the same as Tamaki's, only indigo. The twins-back to back and down back from Haninozuka-held orange electric guitars and orange outfits. Takashi-having to go to practice-was not there.

**We don't have time left to regret...**

**Hoooooold ON!**

**It will take more than common sense...**

**Hoooooold ON!**

**So stop your wondering, take a stand...**

**Hoooooold ON!**

**There's more to like that just to live...**

For this whole verse, Haninozuka only sang, his eyes intense, seemed to be staring up at me; while the rest of the Host Club sang background and strummed the electric guitars as if they were actually playing them. He's probably thinking I'll look all surprised. Ha! As if!

**Cause and empty room can be so loud**

**It's too many tears to drown. Them. Out.**

**So hooold ooon!**

**Hoooold oooon!**

**Hooold ooon!**

**Hooooold ooooon!**

During this verse, they all sang, though Tamaki, Kyouya, and the twin's eyes were closed as they strummed.

Haninozuka spread out his arms to express an expanse, looking as if he was dealing with something highly annoying and overwhelming.

Haninozuka raised up his hands and covered his ears as he sang, closing his eyes as if he was in pure pain and misery.

He fell to the ground, hands clutched to the side of his head, shoulders shivering a bit as the others sang.

Tamaki, moving his guitar so it was on his back, walked up to Haninozuka, gaining his attenion.

**One single smile a helping hand**

**Hoooooold ON!**

**It's not that hard to be a friend**

**Hoooooold ON!**

**So don't give up stand 'til the end**

**Hoooooold ON!**

**There's more to life than just to live**

Tamaki smiled his Host Club smile, reaching out a hand to a stunned looking Haninozuka. When Haninozuka didn't take his hand, Tamaki grabbed it and pulled him up, singing the second line.

Haninozuka, looking shocked, but encouraged, nodded his head, his other hand coming up to grab Tamaki's other one, and squeezing the younger boy's-Tamaki-hand.

**Cause an empty room can be so loud**

**It's too many tears to drown them out**

**So hooold ooon!**

**Hoooold oooon!**

**Hooold ooon!**

**Hooooold ooooon!**

Tamaki's eyes lit up with understanding, his own hand squeezing back. He then spun Haninozuka around so that he was pressed up against his chest, their hands crossed against the loli-shota's lean stomach... Did I just think that?

Haninozuka smiled, and parted from Tamaki, watching as he left back to his position, but his smile soon fell, and he looked away, staring at the ground.

**When you love someone**

**And they break your heart**

**Don't give up on love**

**Have faith, restart**

**So hooold ooon!**

**Hoooold oooon!**

**Hooold ooon!**

**Hooooold ooooon!**

Haninozuka raised a hand to his chest and clutched at his shirt, his eyes screwed tight, looking as if he was about to cry.

His eyes snapped open suddenly and, his face a bit grim-though determined-he held up the hand and clenched it in the air, smiling, confidence in his eyes.

**When it falls apart**

**And you're feeling lost**

**All your hope is gone**

**Don't forget to-**

**Hooold on!**

**Hoooooold ooon!**

**Cause an empty room can be so loud**

**It's too many tears to drown them out**

**So hooold ooon!**

**Hoooold oooon!**

**Hooold ooon!**

**Hooooold ooooon!**

Kyouya came over to Haninozuka and laid a hand on his shoulder, making him look up. He then raised an eye brow, earning a slightly thankful/amused look from Haninozuka, who raised his hand and covered Kyouya's.

Taking Haninozuka's other hand, Kyouya turned him around and did a fast paced waltz with him, ending it by let go of both of his hands and walking back, glasses flashing.

**When you love someone**

**And they break your heart**

**Don't give up on love**

**Have faith, restart**

**Just-**

**Hooold ooon!**

**Hooooold ooooon!**

**Cause an empty room can be so loud**

**It's too many tears to drown them out**

**So hooold ooon!**

**Hoooold oooon!**

**Hooold ooon!**

**Hooooold ooooon!**

The twins came up on either side of Haninozuka-who was currently running a hand through his hair, looking exaughsted-and looked at each other, concern in their eyes, which soon turned to mischeif.

They(Grah! I can't explain it! It's that same stance they did with Haruhi when they fought in that one episode!). Haninozuka looked up at them in surprise, and smiled back at them, looking fully energized again.

**Cause an empty room can be so loud**

**It's too many tears to drown them out**

**So hooold ooon!**

**Hoooold oooon!**

**Hooold ooon!**

**Hooooold ooooon!**

The then took each of Haninozuka's hands in one of their own and turned him, lifting him up so that they could spin around, all look like they were having fun.

Th twins soon let him go and patted him on the head, sliding back to their positions.

**When you love someone**

**And they break your heart**

**Don't give up on love**

**Have faith, restart**

**Just-**

**Hooold ooon!**

**Hoooold oooon!**

**Hooold ooon!**

**Hooooold ooooon!**

Haninozuka was looking down at his hands, singing the lyrics, his eyes full of calculation and realization. He clenched his hands into fists and looked up at the audience, confidence radiating from him.

He pumped his fists into the air and tossed his head back, his eyes closed in pure happiness and elation as the lights blinked out.

Squeals seemed to richoche off the walls from the girls, and I just stared down at the stage in astonishment. Why do I have the feeling... that the song was slightly about me?


	19. And the Winner of Day 2 Is?

I am VERY dissapointed

**I am VERY dissapointed! Only one person voted! … &shrugs& Eh, oh well… No big!**

**thunDaClap: :D wicked! Are they gonna sing another song? If so… cough Knights of Cydonia cough**

Ar-i-ga-to Yes, they will be singing another song &smirk& you'll find out. Anywho! The song isn't really going to fit in with my plan, but thank you! You were the only one to review! Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have tons of ideas for the next scheme!

**Chapter 19: And the Winner of Day 2 is?...**

"Oooohoho! Oooooohoho!" everyone rolled their eyes as a terrace rose out of the stage, Renge sitting on top, dressed in punk clothes, smiling happily.

"I have another letter from the 'Almighty Author'! And she is not- HAPPY!" she roared, making everyone-except for Kyouya and Takashi-cower, her eyes darker than a bottomless pit.

"N-n-naze?" questioned Vanilla, scurrying up onto the stage, not wanting to be yelled at.

Renge narrowed her eyes at him, a snake tongue darting out of her mouth.

"Only ONE person reviewed!" she then was all sparkles and normalness-for Renge-once more as she added, "But seven people voted!"

The thought, 'Bi-polar.' Ran through everyone's heads as she threw the envelope, this time toward Tamaki, which whizzed right past him, and took him at least ten minutes to get since the stupid thing wouldn't _land_!

"O-kay! I got the results!" he rejoiced., earning cheers from the crowd. "N-nani?! Momma and Papa aren't supposed to be like that!" Tamaki cried, blushing furiously. "Mooooom! What's the meaning of this?!" he exclaimed, waving the envelope around.

"Just ignore it and read the note Tamaki." Kyouya ordered, looking highly annoyed.

Tamaki cleared his throat, trying to ignore the interested looks from everyone, his face colored a pretty ruby.

"O-ok… &clears throat& The winner is… Honey-senpai!"

Cheers rang through the room, Honey coming up to the front of the stage and bowing, before he gave everyone a peace sign, and sending a 'I knew it' look over his shoulder at a grudgingly clapping Vanilla.

Tamaki stepped in front of Honey, still staring down at the letter.

"Also, there will be a new theme! It is… Hooray! My daughter and Honey have to sing a song together!"

"NANI?!" exclaimed said boys turning on each other, eyes wide and full of disbelief. Whispers spread amongst the crowd, all full of happiness and anticipation.

The twins hugged both boys-Hikaru hugged Honey, while Kaoru hugged Vanilla-and laughed.

**"What a turn of events!" **they exclaimed, cuddling their shocked bundles. **"Now you have to get along!"**

**pbpbpbppbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbppbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbppbpbpbpbpbpbpb**

**M'kay! So, I need songs that they can sing together! I know this is short, but I'm at my aunt's, and my cousin and her friend are SO distracting! R&R!**


	20. Day 3: Honey

Chapter 20: Day 3: Honey's Pick In The First Duet

Keys during song:

/**Honey's singing/**

_**/Vanilla's singing/**_

**/ (background) /**

**/In unison/**

**Thank you to those of the few reviewers that… well… reviewed! I'm SO sorry that the songs didn't fit with it! I just couldn't figure out a way to make it work! There's still one more chance to vote! So please, forgive me! And as for the rest of you, this time, I'm layin' down the law and will NOT make another chapter until I get TEN-that's right! TEN-reviews!**

**Chapter 20: Day 3: Honey's Pick In The First Duet!**

**Author's POV**

In the Third Music Room After All the Customers left…

Honey glared at Vanilla, eyes showing clear dislike. Vanilla glared at Honey, his eyes showing the same emotion, his bunny ears twitching slightly.

"So… What song are we doing Haninozuka?" Vanilla questioned, petting Scratchy Patches.

_**You DO know that I'm not a cat right?**_

_Quiet you!_

Honey looked away, holding Bun-bun a little too tightly.

**Can't &gasp& BREATHE!**

_Shhh!_

"I don't know yet."

Vanilla smirked.

"Eh? The winner doesn't know what to sing next? How ironic."

Honey's head whipped back to glare at Vanilla.

"Hey, don't you-"

"**Time for the Hikaru & Kaoru Raffle Game!" **

Both of the shotas looked up at the two twins, both holding the bucket.

"Nani?" Honey questioned, blinking.

Hikaru chuckled.

"Well, we thought you might not know what to sing-"

"-so, we wrote down tons of choices for you to choose from!" finished Kaoru.

Honey nodded, smiling.

"Soka!"

Vanilla looked away from them, pouting.

"I wasn't done gloating…"

Honey smirked.

"Too bad!"

The twins rolled their eyes.

"**Pick! Pick!"** they exclaimed, shaking the bucket in front of Honey's face.

"Hai hai"

A DRAWN SONG LATER

**"N-no way…"** both of the boys murmured as they looked down at the song.

The twins chuckled.

"Eh? You don't like 'I Know What-"

"-Boys Like'? Or is it-"

** "-That you don't think you can handle it?"**

Instantly, both of the boy's eyes were filled with determination.

**"I can handle it!" **they exclaimed in unison.

Honey turned to Vanilla, fire in his eyes, his background pink roses dyed slightly with red.

"Neko, let's make a deal. We both rehearse our own steps to the song?"

Vanilla smirked.

"Sounds good to me… But how will we know which parts to sing?"

The twins sighed, giving them each a typed out and highlighted copy of the song.

Vanilla had smiled at them, before his eyes widened.

"Oi! Why does Haninozuka get to start?!" he exclaimed.

**"Simple. He won last round."**

Honey smirked.

"Too bad Neko!"

"You be quiet!"

**Author's POV:**

**The Same Place But Decorated once more to look like American Idol**

Honey took a deep breath as he stood behind the curtain, glancing over at Vanilla and eyeing his costume.

"Are you ready Neko?"

Vanilla returned the gesture, eyeing Honey's costume as well.

"What do you think?"

**Haruhi's POV**

I wonder what they're going to sing. Hikaru and Kaoru never told us… That makes me nervous… especially since they have these lecherous grins on their faces…

The lights go out and many different colors splash down on the stage, making the girls 'ooh'… Why? I mean, it's just colors…

**Boys boys**

**Hey you wanna know somethin'?**

**B-boys boys**

_**Boys like girls (girls)!**_

In the lights, I could vaguely see two figures, their voices in tune with the beat… I think they're facing away from us.

On the last line, the lights flashed to a sparkling white, to reveal Honey-senpai and Vanilla-senpai in… what a surprise, dresses. They still weren't facing us, and their arms hung at their sides.

(Once again, ask for the dress pics. No, I did not draw them, I'm just bad at describing stuff)

**Tamaki's POV**

**I know what boys like!**

**I know what guys want!**

**I know what boys like!**

**I got what boys like! …**

**Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh…**

Both Honey-senpai and my daughter swayed their hips to the beat, their backs to us, their hands on their hips, until the last line in the verse came up.

First Beat: Honey-senpai looked left, while my daughter looked right, their eyes closed.

Second Beat: They both turned their heads towards each other, their eyes snapped open, and they nodded in sync, expressions blank.

Third Beat: They turned so that they were facing us, their heel clad feet moving smoothly on the floor as they slid to front positions.

Oh! Papa is so excited!

**Hikaru's POV**

_**I know what b-boys like!**_

**I-I know what guys want!**

_**I see them lookin'!**_

**Lookin'!**

Vanilla-senpai raised his hands from his hips and positioned them behind his head, the fingers-no doubt-interlaced, smiling happily at the crowd.

Honey-senpai repeated the move, the same expression on his face. Why are they so in tune?

Both raised one hand in a sailor like salute and rose onto the tip of their toes, leaning slightly to their right.

They then quickly set their feet on the ground and switched between their left and right hands in two turns-left, then right-, both ending with a Sailor Moon pose.

It makes no sense! How could they be in sync when they rehearsed separately?

**Kaoru's POV**

**Oh! I make them want me!**

_**I like to tease them!**_

**Th-they want to touch me!**

**I-I never let them!**

Honey-senpai moved his arms behind him and pulled at the back of his dress, making it press against his body and show all his curves.

Vanilla-senpai, with a bashful expression, lifted his dress slightly, baring a pale thigh that would have had any man swooning.

Honey-senpai raised his hands so that the wrists crossed over the top of his head, before he let them slide down his body from his neck, crossing over to the front of his body around the chest, one hand clutching there while the other laid just on the hem of his dress.

The two looked at each other with 'get real' expressions, before they spun in the opposite directions-Honey-senpai to the left and Vanilla-senpai to the right-and snapping their fingers, before getting back into the same positions from before, their backs facing us, and theirs hands on their hips.

They were working well together… there was an obvious answer to that…

**Kyouya's POV**

**I know what boys like!**

**I know what guys want!**

**I know what boys like!**

**Boys like, boys like…**

The two boys proceeded to do the grape vine, keeping their hips swinging in time. Interesting. Kaoru had told me the two enemies were going to develop their own moves for their part… They must have made a compromise.

**Takashi's POV**

**I know what boys like!**

**I got what guys want!**

**I know what boys like!**

**Boys like, boys like…**

**Boys. Like. Me…**

Mitsukuni and Vanilla-kun stopped in unison, still swinging their hips. I felt my cheeks color at their next move.

At the same time, they slid their down to rest on their… ah… posteriors. This earned numerous squeals from the girls.

They then leaned backwards, their hair dangling innocently. They then pushed off the balls of their feet to land on the stage, their backs still to us.

They then, slowly, turned over on their stomachs and buried their heads into their arms, kicking their legs back and forth.

Mitsukuni… Why did you have to have such a provocative song?

**Haruhi's POV**

_**I got my c-cat moves!**_

**(meow..)**

**That so upsets them!**

**(la la!)**

_**Z-zippers and b-buttons!**_

**Fun to frustrate th-th-them!**

They both slowly arched up gracefully, leaning their heads back and exposing their necks, before they meowed and sat on their knees.

In unison, they lifted their hands up to their chests and balled them up in to fists like a cat; tilted their heads to the left, then the right, their expressions filled with pity, before they brushed their cheeks with the back of their hands. This earned coos from the girls around me.

They then trailed their fingers to the top ribbon in their costumes, pulling lightly, as if about to untie it, both looking away from the audience shyly.

At the last second, they placed their hands on the stage floor, smiling cattily,

Oh… my… God… This is almost as bad as 'Poison'. Which Kaoru and Hikaru made me watch since they recorded it… Kami that was terrible…

**Tamaki's POV**

**They get so an-gry!**

_**Like pouty chi-children!**_

**(na na!)**

**De-ny their can-dy!**

**(huh!)**

_**I-I-I laugh right at them!**_

**Ha ha ha ha- gasp!**

My daughter and Honey-senpai glared at the floor, still on their knees.

They crossed their arms over their chests, pouting, their lips quivering and looking as if they were going to have a tantrum, before they shook their heads immaturely.

They then unfolded their arms and made an X instead, eyes narrowed and holding a warning.

Un X-ing their arms, they brought up their-left for my daughter, and right for Honey-senpai-hand up to their mouths, leaning against each other and laughing, before they gasped and fell backwards.

They're so skilled! Someday, they will probably dance together on a road of love!

**Hikaru's POV**

**I know what boys like!**

**(yeah yeah!)**

**I got boys want!**

**I know what boys like!**

**Boys like meee…**

They did a summersault backwards and bounced up on the second tumble, swaying their hips to the left, and then the right.

They lifted their arms to clasp their hands behind their necks, winking happily at us.

Moving their pointing fingers to the sides of their heads, they pressed gently and nodded.

They then slid their hands down to their chests, closing their eyes.

This still makes no sense! How could they be doing this so PERFECTLY?!

**Kaoru's POV**

**I know what boys like!**

**(yeah yeah!)**

**I got boys want!**

**I know what boys like!**

**Boys like, boys like me…**

They repeated the moves from the last few lines, until they reached the fourth line, in which they cupped their chins and fluttered their eye lashes.

This was hilarious! And very professional. This Game is really making Honey-senpai and Vanilla-senpai come back together!

**Kyouya's POV**

_**I feel your frustration…**_

**I might… Let chu…**

**You're so much different…**

**I might… Let chu…**

Vanilla-senpai squeezed his eyes shut and balled up his fists, looking highly pained and confused.

Honey-senpai raised their left hand to their left cheek, looking thoughtful as they rocked back on their heels.

Honey-senpai lightly clutched a hand to his chest and looked away bashfully, a light blush lighting his cheeks.

They repeated their moves from the second line.

Hm…they are actually quite good.

**Takashi's POV**

_**There's no one like you…**_

**I might… Let chu…**

**Oh, would you like that?**

**I might… Let chu…**

Vanilla-kun shook his head before looking innocently up at the audience, until his eyes flashed dangerously.

(M'kay. I'm not going to put in the unison singing for it k? Deal with it!)

Mitsukuni lifted a finger and pressed it gently against his bottom lip, his lids half way lowered, before he licked the tip of the pad of it.

Mitsukuni!... I'm having to hold back the urge to save you from this horrible song!

**Haruhi's POV**

**SPOKEN: Sucker!**

**Boys! Boys!**

**B-b-b-boys! Boys!**

**Boys! Boys!**

They both smirked in unison and stood straight, eyes flashing with humor and trickery.

They then did the moves from The Melancholy of Haruhi(no relation)

Suzumiya end song that starts five seconds in and ends two seconds later, except they moved slower so the moves would match the beat.

Well, at least it isn't as bad as the last verses!

**Tamaki's POV**

**B-b-b-b-boys! Boys!**

(Erg! I can't think of what to make them do for the period when there's no lyrics!)

**Hikaru's POV**

**I know what boys like!**

**I know what guys want!**

**I know what boys like!**

**Boys like… boys like…**

**(Boys. Like. Me!)**

(same as Takashi's POV before his last POV)

I ran hand through my hair, trying to get in control. Kaoru and I will just ask them after this performance is over…

**Kaoru's POV**

**I know what boys like!**

**I got what boys want!**

**I know what boys like!**

**Boys like… boys like…**

(same as Hikaru's POV before his last POV)

I smiled. The song was almost over, and it had been so much fun to listen to and watch… Hikaru's probably freaking out right now as I think…

**Kyouya's POV**

**I know what boys like!**

**(yeah yeah!)**

**I know what guys want!**

**I know what boys like!**

**(Oh please! Mm-hm… Ooh yeah!)**

The two seniors bent over, hands on their knees as they bobbed slightly, smiling as they did so.

They continued this until the background line came up. They stood up straight and wrapped their arms around themselves, eyes closed as they let their hands slide and caress their chests and their stomach.

My eye twitched. This was getting very annoying… (he's actually trying not to admit that even he wants to congratulate them by yelling… damned hormones…)

**Takashi's POV**

**I know what boys like!**

**(yeah, yeah!)**

**I got what guys want!**

**I know what boys like!**

**Boys like… boys like…**

Mitsukuni and Vanilla-kun took the hem of their dresses into their hands and spun around in a circle, making the dress flutter and lift slightly.

They bent over, blushing hard and pulling down their dresses in embarrassment.

**Author's POV**

When they stood up straight, Vanilla waltzed in front of Honey, smirking.

"_Yeah… I know what boys like…" _he said, running a hand through his hair. He then leaned forward, smiling. "_Come on girls! You know what they like!"_ he insisted, earning yes's and affirmatives from the girls in the crowd-even Haruhi!-turning on his heel, he slowly slid his arms around Honey's neck, making his eyes widen and his cheeks flush, laying his head in the crook of his neck, before he looked over his shoulder, a flirtatious glint in his eyes. "_It 'aint a secret!"_

**I know what boys like!**

**(yeah yeah!)**

**I know what guys want…**

Vanilla spun away from the other blushing senior, who followed in perfect step, their dresses fluttering as they jumped up into the air and spun, before landing on their stomachs-don't worry! Not hurt!-and cupping their chins dreamily.

"Boys… I love 'em…" Honey murmured dreamily, before the two closed their eyes in unison and sighed.

The crowds erupted with energy, the girls screaming and whistling and shouting 'MOE!' and 'Yaoi!' and 'It's true!' The two shotas stood and bowed, before they skipped off the stage. Let me tell you, the Host Club had a LOT of questions…

**pb**

"My daughter! Honey-senpai! You were marvelous!"

"Hm… satisfactory."

"That was very provocative if you ask me…"

"…" _Don't do it again!_

"You were great you guys! But-"

"How did you keep in rhythm like that? And the steps! Didn't you say you would practice separately?"

The two shota's looked at each other, now back in their uniforms, their bunny's sitting next to them, and eating cake. They then looked to the rest of the Host Club and smiled bashfully.

"Well… Va- Ah! Neko and I," corrected Honey, blushing. He had to concentrate on not saying his nickname. They were still fighting… right?

"We were getting nowhere with practicing alone, 'cause we were both worried we would mess up." Said Vanilla, licking his fingers free of frosting.

"Right. So, Neko and I met up in secret since our parents don't like each other. And we practiced! Really hard!" Honey exclaimed, regaining his usual excitement now that the thrill of doing something so suggestive was draining out of his system.

Vanilla nodded.

"Yep! We practiced… um… six hours a day!"

The Host Club smiled, glad that the normal seniors were going back to normal, their personality and friendship both.

"Well, now that that's settled-"

"-What are you going to pick-"

**"-Vanilla-senpai?"**


	21. Day 3: Vanilla

**Thanks you for ALL of youre reviews! I feel luuuurved! Also! The next chapter has a lot of explanations and ANOTHER new character… Anyway! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: Day 3: Vanilla**

**Author's POV**

"Feh! Singing! What a terrible activity!" a voice scoffed, before a girl with long blonde hair landed in front of them, glaring. "I can't believe you! Why are you mingling with the enemy?!"

Vanilla's eyes widened.

"Oko-chan! What are you-"

"Father was right! You're just a weakling!" the girl spat, and it seemedto make something in Vanilla twist, his eyes full of sadess, before they seemed to darken.

"You… Father's never right! He's just an idiot!" he hissed, his fists clenching his ears quivering. The girl smirked.

"He's always right. As they say, Father knows best. Father is so ashamed of you, Supai…"

"Shut up! I don't care!" Vanilla exclaimed, and was about to launch himself at the girl, before he was held back by Honey.

"V-Neko, what's happening? Who is she?" he asked, staring at the girl, who adapted a look of disgust.

"Okorimas. Another of my sisters." He murmured, his eyes slowly turning back to their normal brightness.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"… Anger?"

"Hai."

"… Its everyone named after their attitude or attire."

"Everyone except for me."

"Enough of this!" Okorimas exclaimed, and a red aura surrounded her. "Father has told me to take your friend out Supai, and I intend to do it. Hey! Sunshine! Having fun groping my younger brother there?!" she spat at Honey, making him and Vanilla blush, his hands falling from the other. He glared at her.

"What?! I-I don't know what you're-"

"Heh. Little faggot." She smirked, and everyone's eyes widened. Vanilla's heart skipped a beat.

Honey's eyes seemed to burn with hate and vengeance, his hands clenched into fists.

"You… I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" he exclaimed, before he shot himself at Okorimas, an intent to damage clear in his eyes.

**"Honey-senpai!"**

"Mitsukuni!"

"Honey-kun!"

Honey ignored their cries, and changed his position so that he would kick her, his eyes narrowed. But they widened when she dodged out of the way, and he quickly turned so that he slid on his hands and feet.

"Ha! Just because I didn't transform, doesn't mean that I can't beat you, you homo!"

"Shut up!" he exclaimed, and began to try and land a hit or kick on the girl, who easily blocked with a smug smile.

**Honey's POV**

'Anger… Anger was pulsing through me. So bright and energizing and rampant… A kick. A punch. Blocked! Damnit! I want to hit her so BAD! Let me! She can't call me that! She can't! I'm going to kill her!'

I flipped and tried to kick her face in, but she grabbed my ankle and threw me away from her, laughing.

"You really think you can defeat me?!"

"No, he can't." I snapped my head up and stared as Neko approached, eyes aflame. "But I know who can."

"Oh yeah?" Okorimas smirked. "And who is-"

"Ara, ara." My eyes drifted to the doorway, where a scantily clad, pale girl with bunny ears and purple eyes stood, looking at her sister with a 'What am I going to do with you' look. "Oko-chan, you're being a bad girl again, ne?"

Okorimas blushed.

"Hewa! Don't talk to me as if I'm younger! You're 17!!"

"Eh? So? It's my job to keep you in line, as the peace maker of the family." Hewa said, shrugging.

'Hewa?... Neko's family really is named after what they do…' I thought. I blinked as Neko was suddenly beside me, hoisting me up.

"You… okay?" he said, and I gave him a confused look.

"Why do you care?" I asked, and felt him stiffen.

"I…" he trailed off, before he vouched for leaving me and looking to his sisters, Okorimas yelling at Hewa while she smiled and plugged her ears, most likely saying she wasn't listening. Everyone else stared with sweatdrops on their heads.

"… Stop." Both girls looked to Neko, and he stood, eyes narrowed, defiant, a brick wall. "You… I know you're the one that made us fight." He said, approaching them. "And… I will never forgive you for that. He," he pointed at me, thought didn't look at me. "Is my friend. My BEST friend. Do not… Do not interfere."

Silence rained, before Okorimas smirked.

"Heh. So you SAY! Pipsqueak!" Neko looked as if he was struggling not to yell, before he walked to Hewa, who's head was tilted to the side.

"Hewa, special move 3." He said, looking scarily calm. Hewa smiled.

"Hai, Aniki!" she chirped, before she raised her hands and closed her eyes. Her lips began to move, her hands waving slightly. It looked harmless, but Okorimas looked terrified.

"Oooh no! You're not hitting me with your spell again!" she exclaimed, and my eyes widened as a misty kind of stream left her hands, and curled around Okorimas, who glared and struggled. "Ugh! Nooo! I refuse to be calmed! I-" her words were cut off as a wisp of mist constricted her mouth, and she glared hard at Hewa who just smiled and bent down to hug Neko-Vanilla.

"I'll get her calmed and get her to bed, Aniki!" she chirped, waving a hand and beckoning the constricted Okorimas. "Come on!"

"Mmmgh! Mffff!" Okorimas exclaimed as she was floated out, Hewa waving at us, before he closed the door.

**SI-------LENCE**

"…That… was weird." Tamaki stated, blinking. That snapped me out of my confusion, and I stood, drawing everyone's attention. I stared at Vanilla for a moment.

"…She… made us fight?"

"Hai." Vanilla answered, looking embarrassed. "My sisters are so weird! Gomennasai!" he said, bowing. Everyone fell, while I just blinked, before I smiled.

"Yay! We're friends again!" I exclaimed, and tackled him in a hug, making Vanilla giggle.

"Honey-kun!"

Relief. It bloomed inside me, and it made my heart thud against my chest. I wonder if he can hear it?

'I want to hug him forever…' I thought, staring at Vanilla's smiling face. 'I never want us to stop being friends. I never want him to stop liking me… I… I want…' What's this strange sensation building in my stomach, and my face feels hot, and my head is clouding… and… and I…

I blinked as I was suddenly sitting on the ground and Vanilla was gone. I looked up and saw Tamaki protectively cuddling him.

"I think, he should choose the song now." Tamaki said, and I blinked at his slightly harsh tone. The others blinked. Vanilla blinked, before he smiled.

"Hai, Papa! Actually… I think we shouldn't sing another song."

**"WHAT?!"** everyone exclaimed. Vanilla got out of Tamaki's grasp and shrugged, much like his younger sister.

"This whole thing started because of Oko-chan. You can still vote, but I find it pointless to sing." He said, helping me up and smiling. "Come on, Honey-kun! Let's go to my house!" he chirped, pulling me behind him.

'Oh… I… I didn't realize how much I missed hearing that…' I thought.

"But, won't Okorimas be there?"

"Hai! But she'll have calmed down." He said, smiling over his shoulder at me, his lilac eyes sparkling. "Plus, I want you to see my room!"

'Vanilla-kun's… room?' I thought, my mind going hazy at the image that flashed into my mind. 'Room…'

**Author's POV**

The Host Club watched as the two departed, still shocked.

"… Well folks," Hikaru said. "It's up to you to vote early… I guess…" Kaoru muttered,

"You guys? Who are you talking to?"

**YESSSSSFINALLLYYYY!**

**Alright! So, you guys need to vote who you think should win if you want to!**


	22. An Unsatisfactory Ending Or Is It?

**Disclaimer:**

**Well, it's the time some have you have been waiting for, been craving for, and heaving for, while others are very sad… The ENDING! Dun Dun Dun Duuuuuuuunnnnna! Jazz Hands! &proceeds to do&**

**Haruhi: &stares, raises eyebrow& WTF?**

**Me: What?! It's 12:38pm where I am and I just danced to Hot n Cold! I'm delierious!**

**Haruhi: No, I mean the Jazz Hands**

**Me: Oh, I'm just plain mad! &laughs like the girl from "College Road Trip"& No, I really laugh like that to creep people out! Heehee!**

**Harhui: OxO**

**Me: Anywho! Here's the two people that reviewed! Thanks guys! I guess the others weren't satisfied with the chapter, ne? Personally, I like it, even if it DOES have tons of spelling errors… And you saw Tamaki was getting protective of Vanilla there ne? Just like with Haruhi… except that TamakixVanilla is cute! TamakixHaruhi B to the L to the E to the H!**

**Haruhi: HEY!**

usagirainbow-

(hopefully i'm doing this right since it's my first time doing this _ )

i'm gonna be really sad when this story is over, i really liek it so far :D *has been reading for a while but didn't have a account untill now* so i'll try to review everytime now :D

i love the fact that Vanilla is part bunny

**Me: Aww… Thank you. &hugs& This is the last chapter though… Erg… I feel terrible…**

**Vanilla: So does that mean you'll make more chapters?**

**Me: NO! &laughs& As if! Dude! I've been working on this for SO long! Longest one yet! But not the fastest! It's on the top for reviews, and is the least popular in polls! Yep! Very odd! Next and last!**

anita strickland-

FOR THE LOVE OF GOD  
UPDATE DAMNIT  
I'VE BEEN WAITING  
SOO  
PLEASE UPDATE  
IM BEGGEIN YOU

**Me: Wow… Wow.. &nods head& That's deep. Actually, that's what kicked my butt in gear… Ha ha… butt… heehee yaoi… 3**

**Haruhi: &walks away& I don't even want to know…**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22: Surprises and An Unsatisfactory Ending… Or Is It?**

**Author's POV**

Soon, Vanilla was escorting Honey into a simply two story house, smiling happily at the surprised blonde.

"It's not what you expected, is it?" Vanilla questioned rhetorically, but got a shake of the head anyway. Vanilla smiled, albeit a little embarrassed, and unlocked the door. "Well, I'll explain, come, come." He said, pulling Honey into the house and closing the door behind him. Once they toed off their shoes, Vanilla skipped onto the higher level and called, "I'm home!" which earned a few clangs from the distance which had Vanilla and Honey wincing.

"Aniki! Welcome home!" Hewa exclaimed as she was suddenly there, huggling Vanilla and making him smile. That is, until someone kicked Hewa away, which made him sweatdrop.

"Hands off Baka no Peace Maker!" the girl spat, before smiling at Vanilla. "Welcome home Onii-chan!"

Honey's eyes widened when he realized who the girl was, his blood chilling at the remembrance.

"V-vanilla-kun! Watch out! It's-" he was cut off when Vanilla took his hand reassuringly.

"It's okay. I fixed her. Like I said I would."

"F-fixed?" Honey stuttered, staring at Kangofu and gulping nervously. He watched as she bowed low in front of him, before she stood once more, guilt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Haninozuka-san. I wasn't in my right mind when that happened and-"

"It's what comes with having nurse powers. They're all not in their right minds." Hewa put in, recovering and smiling, before Kangofu pushed her away, glaring.

"Shut up! Anyway, like I was saying, I didn't mean it. I was kind of brainwashed by Otousan…" she muttered, rubbing her arm. Honey's brow furrowed.

"Your…" he trailed off when Vanilla squeezed his hand and whispered,

"I'll explain later." He then smiled brightly at his sisters. "But first, Hewa, can we have some cake please?" he questioned, making Honey's eyes widen hopefully.

Hewa smiled, standing and rubbing her head, where a lump was forming.

"Hai, hai. I made your favorite, Aniki." She said lightly as she turned and skipped merrily into the kitchen. Kangofu huffed and rolled her eyes as she walked off.

"She's so WEIRD…" she muttered to herself. Honey mentally pondered that statement as he let Vanilla lead him to the kitchen. Hewa was weird? He just thought she was… spacey.

When they reached the kitchen, Honey took notice that it was much like a commoner's kitchen, in fact it was traditional. Nothing fancy. Tatami mats lined the floor, a short table in the middle of the room, three pillows surrounding it. Very traditional. Of course, he instantly forgot about arrangements when he noticed the raspberry cake with white frosting that Vanilla's sister was currently cutting.

"Keki!" he exclaimed, quickly seating himself down on one of the pillows. He blushed when Vanilla giggled, having not exclaimed himself.

"Help yourself!" Hewa said happily as she set two large pieces of cake in front of them, before she hummed towards the sink to go about cleaning dishes. Honey marveled the cake, which seemed to sparkle enchantingly, before he reached out a finger and experimentally swiped some of the frosting. He licked the white substance from his finger and practically purred in happiness. Never had he partaken of such a magesty of baking.

"Ichi ban oiishi de su…" he murmured, wanting to desperately squeal. Hewa turned to look at him, her cheeks colored slightly and a hand on her cheek.

"Ara, ara. Arigato, sempai! I feel so embarrassed! First time having one of Aniki's friends over and they say my cake is the best!" she giggled, watching as Honey began to scarf the cake down.

"It really is!" Honey said, his mouth full of cake, so it came out as 'if weally ish!'. Hewa giggled, but stopped when she noticed Vanilla puffing out his cheeks and staring down at his cake in a pout.

"A-ara! I almost forgot! I need to do something! That's… not in here! Ja ne!" she said, fluttering out of the kitchen and leaving the water running in the sink in her rush. Suddenly, she was back and turning off the water, her finger poised. "Remember kids, don't waste water! We could lose it all someday! It's a fact!" before she sped off. Honey blinked.

"…Who was she talking to?" he questioned, looking to Vanilla, who-to his surprise-hadn't touched the angelic cake. Vanilla shrugged.

"She always does that every once in a while… I think it's a side affect from her powers. She acts like an 'awareness' commercial sometimes."

"…Oh." Silence. "Vanilla-kun? Daijoubu?" Honey questioned quietly, scooting his pillow closer to the other. Vanilla was silent for another moment, before he looked to Honey, and it was evident he wanted to sigh."

"Honey-kun… I need to tell you something… About… my family." He said, his eyes showing his unsureness clearly. Honey furrowed his brow, but nodded and shifted on the pillow under him.

"You can tell me Vanilla-kun." He said softly.

"You have to keep it a secret!" Vanilla rushed out, making Honey jump slightly.

"O-okay." He agreed.

"You can only talk about it with me and my family, unless someone else finds out."

"Hai."

"Do you promise?"

"Hai."

Vanilla stared him in the eyes for a moment, his own lilac ones piercing, before he looked away back to his cake, and finally let out the sigh that had built up in his chest.

"Okay… My family…" he began, his fork lightly poking at the cake. "My family, in the Fuedal Era was at war…" he said, his fork puncturing the cake deeply, a resonant clang came from the plate as the fork hit it through the cake. Honey winced at the noise. "A family at war and in peril…

_A family that was on the brink of losing, many of their allies gone to the other side so that their families would survive. Blood was shed everyday, swords clanged, arrows pierced, screams tore. Every night, the leader would come home tired and weak, and had to catalog how many of his men had died or gone over to the other side. One night, he came home to find that his wife had given birth. He was so happy that he wept. But that happiness would not last forever. Soon, the baby was stolen. The man was outraged and sent his men out to find the babe- or the ko-usagi. They searched and searched, tried sneaking into enemy territory, but they couldn't find the babe. It was then that the wife revealed that she had had another baby. This one was frailer, smaller, and hardly made a sound. This distressed the man, and, afraid that the babe would be stolen, and killed since it looked so weak, he began to… experiment on it, making serums and potions to fix and to make… the baby __**better**__. More powerful, so that it would grow strong. He trained the babe as it grew, thinking that the other side didn't have a chance. Unfortunately, the one he had trained, cared for, turned on him, and joined the enemy side. Stricken with grief, the man tried desperately, whenever he saw his son, to convince him to come back, but he was always given a blank look. As the battle raged on, the son climbed up through the ranks, and soon became the leader of the enemy side, a boy of only ten, leading an army of destruction. It became apparent that he could not be destroyed with the weapons they had created, and that left only one solution. The man made an energy ball, one to match the boy's periwinkle blue eyes, and it crackled and hissed regularly. Spreading a rumor, he said that it was a large power source that would give the holder ultimate power, feeling guilty that he was leading his son to his doom. As expected, not long after the rumor the boy approached what was once his home, easily passing by people by letting off sleeping gas, wearing a mask so that it wouldn't affect him. Once he reached the ball, he came to see the man. He tried once more to convince him to come back to their side, but the son simply scoffed and snatched the ball, only to shriek as he was sucked into the glowing ball of energy. Soon, the man's side won, but it was bittersweet, having lost his son. One hundred years later, another man, in the same family, began to build… usagi droids, ones that had certain personalities, ones that would help the earth, or that would simply amuse people,to make the world better. At this time, a girl in the family came upon a dull orb in the back of the forest behind their home. Upon touching it, she gained powers- fearful ones, but ones that helped her to become marvelously powerful. Unfortunately, she also released the son that had been imprisioned there, and was killed when he confronted her, ten years later, and one of the droids trapped him in the ball of energy, soon after all of them were put to sleep. Another one hundred years passed, and the same thing happened. And another. And another. The same. It soon became a tradition, a prophecy, that every one-hundred years that the usagi droids would be reactivated every hundred, and the child that was born into the family would be chosen to try and defeat the son. But, on the hundredth year, the man that was supposed to activate the droids, pried them open and put in a small about of black energy into them, making them evil. The child, this time a boy, did touch the energy, but he was confronted early, only for a second before the power filled him, but it was long enough to get a smirk, from the entrapped son before he was gone, the boy exaughsted on the ground. As he grew, he noticed that the droids didn't act as his grandfather had told him he had been told about. They acted cruel to anyone but him, and sometimes cruel to him as well. Hardly ever, but they did. Only one was always kind, and soon, she revealed what happened after a night when the boy had been ambushed by the droids for disobeying his father as she rushed him to a house. She told him why they acted this way, and that it was his job to collect the rest and make sure they were changed into what they used to be. So he now had to collect all the usagi droids and defeat the son sealed into the ball of energy…_

Vanilla looked up to the wide eyed Honey, the other catching his breath at the intensity, the pain, and anger in the other's eyes.

"Honey-kun… Mitsukuni. Your family… Your family was the one that was lead by the sealed son. And I… I'm the destined boy to defeat him."

_Owari(?)_

**Wow… Cliffy ne? Well! That's the end! Yep! But, if I get A LOT of reviews, I'll make a sequel!**


End file.
